The Beaten Path
by PsychicEmbrace
Summary: JJ and Serah have been cursed. They have both awakened in a world completely devoid of human life, but thriving with many pokemon living in a civilization. Their memories have been wiped and their minds cleaned out, as things turn bad in this strange world, are they to blame? Sequel to "Never Gone Away" Rated M for violence, language. Note: I'm fixing a few things, will be updated.
1. Cursed

**Here it is, the Sequel to "Never Gone Away" This story takes place in the world of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red/Blue, with the addition of a few modern pokemon from gen 4 and 5. I'm excited, just like "yay!" Also, I've seen some sort of trend with stories on this site, so if you have any character suggestions, not sure what it is called here, let me know in Review or PM. Anyway here it is, the first Chapter of the Second part of the series, The Beaten Path.**

…I'm falling… Am I falling? Or am I dead? I can't… remember anything.

_"…" _

"What? Hello?"

_"…cursed. You are cursed. I will now accept your soul into the universe."_

"C-cursed? I can't remember… what do you mean cursed?"

_"You cannot be allowed to leave." _The voice faded.

"Wait! Don't leave!" My vision went white and I lost consciousness.

"…hello? Excuse me…" a voice called in the distance. "Are you okay?"

"uh…"

"Hello?! If you can hear me, open your eyes!" It was a young girl's voice.

"…" A small Eevee opened his eyes, light exploding into his eyes. "…agh."

"Wake up! Come on, almost!" A Snivy fanned the Eevee with her tail. The Eevee shook his head and sat up. He looked around and felt really groggy. He looked at the small snake-like Pokémon with curious eyes. "Phew! I was worried you were really hurt."

"…You're a Pokémon."

"And you are too?" She pointed at me with a smirk.

"I am?" The Eevee looked down and saw brown fur and four legs. He jumped and looked back and saw a fluffy tail. "…no way."

"…you sure you are okay? You seem confused…"

"I was a human!"

"Pff, what?" She laughed. "No human has ever come here, humans don't exist here. Just Pokémon… you know that right?" The Eevee shook his head.

"No! I WAS A HUMAN A FEW SECONDS AGO! My name is…" He couldn't remember. "My name is… well…"

"Okay, you are really starting to freak me out."

"…I can't remember… I knew a Pokémon, very well… but what happened?"

"Maybe we should bring you back… you aren't a normal Eevee." She helped him up. "Just follow me okay?"

"What is your name?"

"Name? We really don't have names… you really aren't from around here. We just call each other by our Pokémon name, I am Snivy, nice to meet you."

_"JJ is your name. Tell her." _A voice whispered to the Eevee.

"…my name is JJ…"

"JJ? Just two letters? That is strange, but amusing. So, JJ, where are you from?"

"I already said I'm a human."

"You are an Eevee, I'm slowly losing my patience. Where are you from?" She glared at JJ with a single ruby eye. Eevee had a strong sense of fear and Snivy saw it. "…you look pretty shaken… you know what, never mind, you can tell me when you feel ready. We are almost to my place." They walked to a small dome-like house. Snivy was able to walk in just fine, but JJ had to lower his head and squeeze through. The house wasn't a mansion, just a table on the left side, a small pair of stairs leading to a bed of straw it seemed, and a bigger bed of straw in the rear of the house.

"…Snivy?"

"Yes?"

"How… did you find me, I mean… was I just laying there?" She scratched her head and nodded.

"Pretty much, I was going for a walk and saw an Eevee just laying there. Instinctively, I went to see if you were okay, turns out you kinda are fine… kinda…" JJ looked around.

"I don't mean to intrude your home…"

"Oh don't worry. There is space for one more, so I guess you can stay here, if you like?" JJ smiled and wagged his tail.

"That sounds great, thanks." JJ yawned, exhausted from something even though he had only walked a short distance.

"You should take a rest. I'll go into town and get some things. Don't leave the house until I get back." He nodded.

"Thank you Snivy." He went to the smaller of the two beds and climbed up the stairs. Snivy smiled and left quietly as JJ got some well-needed rest.

* * *

(meanwhile)

Snivy was strolling into town when she saw a massive crowd gathered in the square. She cocked her head sideways.

_Geez… everyday is something different…_

"…is she alright?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Mommy, is she an alien?" The commotion was loud. Curious, Snivy walked under the crowed and laid eyes on a small blob of white and green.

"Now everyone stand back. It is just a Ralts, hey buddy…" The town's police leader was a blue and white Gallade. Normally, Gallades are green and white, but he was a rare one, a 'shiny' as humans called it.

"Gallade, who is this?" Snivy asked walking up to the Pokémon. He poked the Ralts and it stirred.

"Can you feel this?" The Ralts groaned and sat up. "Snivy, this is a Ralts, the pre-evolution of me."

"Everyone here seems confused. I wonder why…"

"Snivy, she fell from the sky and landed here."

"AND SHE SURVIVED?!" Snivy jumped back in amazement. "How far are we talking?"

"Well, Swellow over there says she saw a light fall from space. I'd say pretty far up. Okay people, nothing to see here, you can resume your daily lives. Carry on, except you Snivy, I need you to stay here a moment." Snivy watched everyone leave the square and Gallade lowered himself to her level.

"Is there a problem?" Snivy asked curiously. She wanted to get back before JJ woke up.

"…you took in an Eevee just now." Snivy nodded.

"Yeah, he was lost I think, maybe wild or even homeless. He will be staying with me until… actually, maybe I can keep him here, he seems nice."

"But there is something he told you, something about being human."

"Oh yeah, that. Yeah I think he was disoriented and groggy, it might've been a dream." Gallade shrugged.

"Well I find it odd anyone would even mention something like that, the last time that happened…"

"Yeah, I know."

"It was true. But, my point is, I want to monitor him and this Ralts, so I am placing her under your watch. Keep an eye on both of them and let me know what happens. That okay?" Snivy thought and nodded.

"Of course Gallade."

"Thank you, want to introduce yourself?" Gallade smiled and walked away. Snivy walked up to the confused, silent Ralts, now standing.

"Where… am I?"

"Hey there, you are in Pokémon square! You aren't from here I guess."

"No… where… am I from?"

"I don't know, but you must be hungry, want a snack?" The Ralts nodded shyly and followed Snivy to the Kangaskhan storage where a nice mother Kangaskhan greeted us.

"Hello sweetie! How can I help you?"

"Five… no, six apples please!" The Pokémon disappeared into the back room for a second and appeared again.

"There you go, anything else?"

"Three oran berries… and… do you have any straw I can borrow? I need to make a bed for our new friend, see?"

"Aw! She is a cutie! Pleased to meet you." She gave a warming smile and the Ralts silently smiled and waved back. The mother got the items Snivy wanted and Snivy put it all in the small backpack she was carrying.

"Thank you!"

"Thank you sweetie! Come back soon!" They waved goodbye and Ralts finally spoke.

"…she is nice."

"Yep, everyone in this town is… well, almost everyone, but don't worry, Gallade can keep us all safe!" She smiled proudly. "Follow me, I'll give you a home for now." Snivy let Ralts into the home she had and let Ralts wonder for a bit. Then Ralts found JJ, stirring in his sleep, troubled by something.

"You two live together?" Snivy blushed.

"No, I found him earlier, I think he is homeless, so I guess technically we can live together hm?"

"…is he okay?" Ralts sat beside the shivering Eevee. "I feel his fear…"

"Probably a bad nightmare, I'll wake him up soon."Snivy laid out the apples on the small table. "If you want to eat, take no more than two so JJ can eat.

"JJ? He is an Eevee."

"I know, but he says his name is JJ, I don't get it either." The Eevee whimpered louder every five seconds, showing a pretty bad nightmare had a grip on the small Pokémon. Ralts and Snivy ate one apple each. Ralts helped Snivy lay out the straw next to JJ's pile for Ralts.

"…hmm…" JJ whimpered. Ralts jumped at the sudden noise and turned around.

"I think he's waking up." Snivy said observing his movement.

"…mmm… hm?" He opened his eyes and they were instantly filled with fear when he laid eyes on Ralts. "No… get away…" He curled up and backed away from the two. Ralts cocked her head.

"…are you okay?" JJ shook his head.

"…you aren't real… you aren't real! YOU AREN'T REAL!" JJ jumped down the steps and bolted out the door.

"JJ!" Snivy yelled after him. "Ralts, get Gallade, I'll go after him."

(JJ's mind)

* * *

"Run, just run! RUN! They are not real, this isn't happening! I am NOT a Pokémon! I am a human… am I? Yes! I am! Look back…" I looked back and saw a Ninetails in the distance. "HE IS COMING FOR ME! RUN JUST RUN!" I looked back again and could see the glowing red eyes.

"JJ!" It called out, I didn't look back, I just kept running. Then another Ninetails jumped in front of me and scooped me us in his jaws. I squirmed, flailed, even cried to get away.

* * *

(reality)

"LET ME GO, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" The panicked Eevee flailed around in Gallade's arms, trying to get free, but Gallade had him pinned.

"Please calm down!" Ralts watched as the final evolution of herself tried desperately to calm the poor Pokémon down. Then Snivy appeared with Kangaskhan that softly took JJ and nestled him close.

"Shh… you are safe with me…" She whispered with a soft tone. "Be calm my sweet…" JJ stopped flailing and warmed up to her mother-like embrace. He smiled and nuzzled her palm, all the fear that was once dragging him to insanity, now replaced with happiness. Ralts felt it and smiled at the pleasant feeling. Then Kangaskhan put him down and he stood, disturbed at what had just happened. He looked around on alert, but found no Ninetails in sight.

"…you okay buddy?" Gallade knelt down in front of him. JJ stood motionless, as if staring through the Gallade like there was something behind him. "You gave us a scare."

"JJ, you okay?" Snivy fanned JJ with her leaf-like tail. Then Ralts walked next to Gallade and JJ shifted his stare to her, causing her to step back once.

"…I know you… but who are you? Why do you… torment me?"

"Torment… you?" Ralts scratched her head. "I don't understand." JJ shook his head and snapped himself out of the trance.

"I had a nightmare and I saw you… then when I woke up, you were there and… I was being chased by Ninetails, two for them!" Gallade stood up. "Then I see you now… and I feel something about you… what is it?!

"Oh no…" Gallade's eyes widened at Snivy.

"…he… is?!"

"…that might confirm it."

"But wait! We don't need to harm him! Nothing has happened!" Snivy pleaded.

"I have no intention of harming him… but I am curious as to why he had that dream, and if it is true, how he got cursed."

"Cursed? Me?" JJ started freaking out again, shivering and looking around. "I'M GOING TO DIE HERE?"

"No, no, you are fine JJ…" Gallade reassured him. "Not all humans are bad, you don't seem like a bad Pokémon."

"It is so sad… he can't remember who he was." Snivy said.

"…poor thing." Kangaskhan added.

"You two, Snivy, Ralts, make sure he remains calm. It isn't healthy for a young Pokémon like him to have these breakdowns. Comfort him if you can, okay?" The duo nodded and went to comfort their friend. "Kanga, thank you for your help, we really needed it." The mother smiled.

"It is my job after all, and guarding precious things. I'm setting an example for little one here."

"Thank you, you can head back with me if you like." The two started toward the square. Gallade paused and looked back at the three young Pokémon. "I remember when I was cursed…"

* * *

"…Annie? Hey, Annie?" Jamie, a shiny Ninetails was nudging his sister, Annie, also a Ninetails.

"…mmm what…?"

"I'm going away for a while, I'll see you sometime in the future."

"Huh? So sudden, why?"

"…I am going to help JJ and the Gardevoir."

"…I have a hard time believing you." She stretched.

"These last few hours have changed me sister. I must make the wrong right. Will you stop me if I go?" Annie stood up and kissed her brother on the cheek.

"I knew you were good at heart. I wish you luck brother… and no matter what happens, I will always be your sister." Jamie smiled and rubbed his head against hers.

"And you my sister… love you."

"Me too, now go get them!" Jamie had a blue-flame orbiting his neck and he suddenly vanished. "…please come back with them…"

**Please leave a Review, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Might be boring right now, but we are just starting. Any pokemon in specific you would like to see in a chapter? Let me know by review or PM, thanks guys! The next part may take a while, but might be out soon, depends on how busy I am. Thanks guys for your time and thanks for reading!**

**-J**


	2. You're a Good Pokemon

**Chapter two is here, and I've noticed many questions as to what happened to the last person of the group from part 1, Emily. I plan on something for her in the future, don't worry lol. Well, I'm out of things to introduce so, yeah, here's the next chapter, R&R would be great, thanks!**

It was about dinner time and the sky was getting darker. JJ, Snivy, and Ralts were at their house introducing themselves, at least to the best they could…

"My parents were young. Both still Servine, they left to go on an exploration and never came back."

"Oh, that is bad." JJ said with a sigh. "I don't remember my parents."

"Neither do I…" Ralts sighed.

"I'd say that is worse." Snivy suddenly added. "At least I knew my parents as Pokémon. You guys can't remember, I feel especially sorry for you JJ. Human parents are much more attached then Pokémon parents." JJ shifted on his bed.

"You know a lot about humans, it seems everyone does? I'm not the first one?" Snivy got up and hopped up the steps and joined her two friends.

"About thirty years ago, a Pikachu just appeared in that same area where I found you." She looked at JJ. "And when he appeared, all hell broke loose. Natural disasters, wild Pokémon kidnapping, it was a free-for-all almost every day. The town had no clue that the Pikachu, formerly also a human, had no part to play in those events, but some poser Gengar step him up and eventually, he got chased out with his friend, Mudkip."

"Chased out?!" JJ jumped up.

"Hey, hey, you need to relax; nobody is going to hurt you, certainly not anyone in this town." Snivy said. JJ sat down beside Ralts and listened some more.

"Eventually, they were found innocent by a Ninetails, and in the end, they saved the world from a massive comet that was about to strike the earth."

"Wow…" Ralts marveled.

"After that, everyone dug through the archives now located just north of town. They looked for anything about humans, history, personality, how they even came to this world. It appears there are only two known ways a human can enter this world. One, be cursed by only a Ninetails, two, the universe pulls in here for a purpose, then you leave soon after."

"Leave…" JJ said under his breath.

"…unless your bond here is totally un-breakable with someone here, yeah. That is how we know so much about them, because one came already, you would be the second."

_"Talk to her…" _JJ heard a voice in his head. He looked around.

"What's up JJ?" Snivy asked getting a few berries and apples for everyone.

"Thought I heard someone."

"I did too…" Ralts said. "Best not to worry about it. Probably our stomach's way of saying feed me." All three laughed at the comment. JJ felt like saying something and Ralts sensed it. JJ stood up and smiled at Snivy.

"You know, you really are a good Pokémon Snivy. Taking in two people you just met hours ago and treating them like family… it really means a lot to me, thank you so much." His ears twitched when he smiled. Ralts stood up.

"And thanks for pulling me out of the crowd. I was worried someone would hurt me. Thanks." Snivy stood silently and nodded in approval.

"It's rare anyone thanks me for what I do." Her voice became raspy and serious. "It means more to me that you thank me, both of you. I suppose I should explain myself…" JJ and Ralts looked at each other with concerned looks and hopped down to join their friend on her bed.

"Something bothering you?" Ralts asked. JJ rubbed her back with his bushy tail to comfort her.

"Five years ago… I lied when I said my parents never came back… I told you because I didn't think I could trust you two…" The two shifted un-easily. "I was wrong." The two relaxed at bit. "What really happened was… in this house, this is where the human lived at one point. Then, he left with his partner to find some distant land. Now my family and I were homeless, the disasters destroyed by parents home way before I was even born. I was born near a volcano in a cave, not a nursery. All I remember are my parents fighting. Just yelling, physically trading attacks, and I was watching quietly. Oh…" She let out a sniffle.

"I'm sorry, if this is too much for you to talk about, we understand." JJ said with a warming tone. Snivy smiled and nodded.

"It's only fair. I promised myself I would recall that day and tell others about it." JJ and Ralts traded looks and waited. "One night, on the outskirts of this town, my father and mother found this abandoned house. We took residence in here… then chaos erupted for some reason in the town… and we needed to let homeless people into our house. My father and mother welcomed many in without question… then their judgment was put to the test when a Bisharp came to stay. He was a shady figure, but my parents never cared, they let him in. Then… one n-night h…" She shed a tear. "In the night he slit my father's throat and took my mother away… and scarred by tail." She lifted her tail, and a giant black X pattern darkened now with green covered the top of her tail.

"Snivy…" Ralts hugged her close; JJ just rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your parents… you were young and didn't really have a choice."

"No, I didn't but the choice I had was hard. Give up, send all these people away and cry myself to death. Or take it as an example, that no matter the risks, help others, love others even if they would consider shedding your blood. So, I took care of everyone that remained, even got some food for my bravery that they noticed. When Gallade became the 'police' he immediately ordered that this house be renovated, and I could call it my home. He said this: 'This brave Snivy helped many others in need. Her parents shed blood helping others. Now we will help her.' See, that is what he said, but he meant so much more. He never will say it, but Gallade is the most balanced person I've ever met. He knows justice, but forgiveness when necessary. He is the rightful leader."

"He is amazing, he could've easily kicked us out, but he didn't." JJ said.

"And he trusted you to take care of me." Ralts smiled. "I think he was right."

"Indeed he was…" JJ agreed.

"So I continued taking in strangers with nowhere else to go, but none ever thanked me. Most just said they slowed me down. It shortly after the crisis ended I took in an injured Charizard. Then when he got better, he tried killing me and almost burned the house down. Gallade happened to be right outside when it happened and Gallade crippled the Charizard and arrested him. Then that was the last guest I had. Then you two came along and here we are now, heh…" Snivy blinked twice before a few more tears streamed down her face, but she refused to completely break down. She knew it would make JJ worry. "I never wanted anyone to die or get hurt. But even wanting that can harm you with the one thing you want to avoid. I don't know why Bisharp wanted my parents' blood. I don't know why Charizard wanted me dead, but I don't care. I don't care because I will do what I do best, care about others." JJ and Ralts looked at each other and smiled. They both snuggled up to her. Snivy smiled and sighed. "Maybe… just maybe… You guys are a new start…"

_"Talk to her JJ." _A voice echoed in JJ's head, alerting him again. Ralts looked around.

"Snivy, do you mind if JJ and I talk in private?" Snivy nodded quietly. JJ was just as clueless as Snivy was, but followed Ralts anyway outside. Ralts motioned for them to walk, JJ played along.

"…you thinking about what Snivy said?" JJ started. She nodded.

"And another thing."

"What?" She looked at JJ questioningly.

"I hear voices, do you?" JJ thought and he just recently heard the voice.

"Every now and then… you hear a girl's voice?"

"Yeah… telling me to talk to you."

"Same here! Why now though?" the Eevee did not understand.

"I don't know… but I'm real curious as to why it wants us to talk to each other…" Ralts looked up in thought.

"We should get back, it is getting dark out here." JJ turned back to the house.

"I'm going to stay out here for a while." Ralts said to her friend.

"…really? I'm not leaving you out here alone." Ralts sighed and got up. "… I don't want you to get hurt, neither would Snivy." Ralts smiled.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing." The duo entered the house to see Snivy already fast asleep. The duo went to their beds and got settled.

"Night JJ."

"Night Ralts."

_"Night JJ, night Ralts." _They looked at each other and nodded. They both heard it, but took it as an invitation to sleep, and they took it immediately.

But somewhere close by, the invitation to one was not to sleep… but something dangerous.

* * *

A tiny yellow Vulpix wondered through a forest lost. He had never actually come to this world before, and was panicking when he didn't remember anything. He had intended to just cross over, but something went wrong to the point is it like he cursed himself, which is normally impossible. He looked around and could only remember simple fragments.

"Okay… I am so lost." He sighed sitting down. "I've passed this exact spot at least six times already… maybe I'll just try again in the morning."

"Look boys… dinner." Vulpix heard a close voice from behind and turned around. Three Mightyena slowly surrounded him with their fangs showing. "Young flesh is so tender…" Vulpix couldn't run, all he could do was fight. He lowered his head and spread his legs into his battle stance.

"Come on then!" Vulpix taunted. "Afraid of a house puppy?" The leader of the three smirked. Then he looked at his two followers and nodded. Both of them lunged at him, but being much smaller, was able to run beneath the coming dome they made. One crashed into a nearby tree, the other staggered when he landed. Seizing the chance, Vulpix tackled the one that staggered into the same tree so they were stacked on each other. Vulpix hesitated, but focused and charged a orange flame in his mouth. The leader jumped in shock that this little Vulpix was so strong. Vulpix released a devastating Heat Wave, hitting both of the Pokémon and setting fire to the tree they were against. The leader lunged from behind Vulpix and struck him against the ground. Vulpix got up, but got slashed on his side, sending him flying into another tree. Vulpix was hurt, he couldn't see clearly because the sudden impact and the glow of the burning tree impaired his vision. He struggled to get to his feet and the leader laughed.

"Very strong fellow hm? Maybe we could use you for something so I let you choose." He had an interesting accent.

"What…?"

"Live and join my pack, or die and be my meal, what will it be?"

*sniff* *sniff*

"Hey, Ralts, wake up." JJ poked Ralts. "Ralts." She stirred. "Hey Ralts!" She rolled over and opened one eye.

"JJ? Hmm… wait…" *sniff* "Is that…?"

"Smoke?" Snivy woke up. "From where?" She asked. JJ got up and looked out the window.

"It's coming from the forest, we should check it out." JJ said getting down from the window. "Tell Gallade in necessary."

"Everyone is probably asleep, but still, it isn't everyday a fire is in the forest at this time of night. Come on, let's go." Snivy helped Ralts up and JJ stretched to wake himself up. The three were all awake.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Vulpix was tired; constant dodging and strafing his lazy tackles were taking a toll on his body. They weren't even attacks, just jumps. Vulpix summoned the remaining strength he had and charged a massive Fire Blast, but Mightyena saw it and sent Vulpix flying with a dark tackle, Sucker Punch. Vulpix accepted defeat.

"Die hm? Such a shame, you are a good fighter, and so young. Such is life I suppose."

"Hey you!" He turned to see three small Pokémon giving him death stares.

"Annnd you are?" he asked. JJ stepped forward.

"I should ask you the same thing, but I know already who you are. What do I need to say?"

"You spit fire young one."

"Thank you." JJ snarled. "Leave, now. Before we come to blows." The Mightyena was done playing around. He lunged at JJ and knocked him aside. Before JJ could get up, he got pinned down. "Snivy!" HE called for help. Snivy nodded and charged with her tail glowing green from a Leaf Blade. Mightyena was about to bite JJ, but Snivy came between them and flipped herself to smash Mightyena into the air. "Ralts, throw me up!" JJ yelled.

"Hang on!" She grabbed Eevee and threw him above Mightyena. JJ glowed white and charged him with a Take Down. Snivy jumped up and joined JJ's attack. She charged her tail again and both of their attacks collided.

"Get dunked!" Snivy yelled as she landed next to Ralts and JJ. The leader was tired, beat up. Ralts felt something approaching from behind her and she turned around to face it. Gallade was clapping.

"Good job." JJ didn't listen and ran over to the Vulpix that was knocked out. He sniffed it and stepped back.

"Somehow this scent is familiar." Gallade tied the Mightyena up along with its followers.

"You are under arrest for attacking a Pokémon." Gallade said dragging them away. "Come see me tomorrow morning, I need to give you guys something. Snivy… do you mind about Vulpix… you know."

"No problem." Snivy waved at him. JJ carried the Vulpix on his back,

"Let's get you home, good job Ralts, you made that attack happen." JJ said with a smile.

"It was the best I could do, he was a dark type so I couldn't attack him, sorry." She frowned.

"Hey don't sweat it, we got him." JJ reassured her.

"Yeah I guess… thanks."

"No problem, Snivy, you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired… haven't done that much fighting in a while. You really stand up for others hm?" She smiled.

"It's just wrong to harm others for no reason. It doesn't accomplish anything. We should get home."

"I'll teleport us." Ralts focused and they were instantly back home. They set Vulpix on the other half of Snivy's massive bed.

"He can sleep here until I get more straw from storage." Snivy said, again showing a sign of caring, taking yet another person in that she didn't even know. "Now I'm tired, what about you guys? …guys?" She smiled when she saw both of them already asleep in their beds. "Mom, dad, I'm doing you proud." She laid on her half and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

"Emily, come out." Joseph released the young Buneary. She had been quiet since her mother vanished, now JJ and Serah were gone, she wasn't doing so well. "Emily, you are going to be with us for now." A shiny Gardevoir stood next to him.

"At least until JJ comes back."

"…Bun…"

"We will keep you safe and well… your mother… I heard about what happened, and I'm sorry."

"…buneary…" she said sadly.

"But she died saving her friend, and she is always with you, watching and loving you, never forget that."

Buneary nodded, she knew it was true, but she wanted a hug right now, not just any hug, but her mother's hug.


	3. Rangers

When morning came, JJ was the first up. Ralts was sound asleep, Snivy was still curled up in a ball, and Vulpix was stirring around so JJ hopped down to him. The Vulpix slowly lifted its head and opened his eyes. He shakily stood up and winced before shaking his body. He looked around and then at JJ.

"What is this place? Who are you guys?" He asked.

"This is her house." JJ motioned at Snivy. "We saw you in your fight last night and we brought you here. You were pretty beat up."

"Ugh, tell me about it… three of them. If you didn't show up when you did, I'd probably be dead right now."

"Don't worry about it, you're safe with us. Alright, I'm going into town to get us some food from Snivy's storage, I'll be back soon." JJ walked out and Vulpix looked around again. He lay down again and caught a few minutes of sleep. JJ slowly walked into the square with a few Pokémon up and moving around.

_Hmm… were did she get those apples from? _JJ looked around.

"Oh look! Hi sweetie!" A familiar voice called. He looked to where it came from and saw Kangaskhan waving at him. JJ waved back and walked over to her. "What you doing up so early? Where is everyone?"

"Oh they are still sleeping, I just figured I could get some stuff for Snivy to make her job easier, especially since we have another one with us now."

"Oh? Who else?"

"A yellow Vulpix, he was attacked in the night and we found him."

"Wow, you guys are a natural rescue team! Good job!" JJ wagged his tail at the compliment.

"Thank you!" Then JJ thought for a second. Did anyone know about Snivy's selfless efforts? "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie, is something wrong?" She gathered a few apples.

"You know what Snivy does and what she has done in the past right?" She looked up.

"Only rumors. Rumor had it that she and her parents started some sort of shelter for stranded Pokémon. Also says her parents were killed by some Pokémon and that she took over. Then her operation for shut down because she too was almost killed, so Gallade stopped Pokémon from coming near her. You guys are the first Pokémon to be under her roof in years."

"Oh good… I was worried nobody hear about what she does." She gave JJ the apples and brushed his head.

"Even if you are human inside, you still are a good Pokémon. Not everyone would see what Snivy does as something important, but you immediately saw her kindness." JJ smiled at the nice feeling. "Besides, the last human that visited us saved the world! I'll have a hard time believing that you are bad."

"Thanks Kangaskhan." JJ picked up the bag and hoisted it on his back.

"Anytime sweetie, anyone who says you are a bad Pokémon and human, send them my way, I'll make sure they know better." She smiled.

"Okay, I should probably get back before they wake up and I'm not there."

"Oh by the way, Gallade is looking for you."

"I know, Snivy and everyone will see him when we are all awake."

"Okay sweetie, run along now!" She waved and JJ waved back before running back to the house. When he got in, everyone was still asleep.

_"JJ." _A voice echoed in his head. He turned around and saw a spectral pink Lopunny standing still. He was scared and backed away.

"…who… who are you?"

_"Please remain calm. You don't remember me at all, I know." _She walked toward JJ. _"You can't remember anything about what happened to you, but the spirit world forbids me to tell you outright."_

"…you know me? I knew you from when I was human, is that what you are saying?" She nodded.

_"Yes… I appeared just now so you know what you hear isn't just your head, but it is me. I must go now."_

"Wait!"

_"A word of advice. Keep the Ralts close to you, never let her come to harm. Your past self would agree with me." _Instantly she vanished. JJ looked like he had seen a ghost, but literally, he HAD just seen a ghost. JJ looked at the Ralts with a confused look.

"…why Ralts…? Hmm… do I believe what she said, or ignore it."

_"Bad idea." _The voice echoed. JJ sighed and walked outside for some air.

"Ralts… Ralts… I don't remember anything about a Ralts… but then again I probably don't remember anything, right? All I know is I was a human."

"What about me?" JJ whipped around and saw Ralts peeking out of the house. "Are you okay? You look… shaken."

"I uh… just saw something. No offense, but I doubt you will understand."

_"I think she is smart enough." _Ralts came to JJ's side and pet his head. JJ smiled and nuzzled her hand.

"None taken JJ. Listen, if there is anything you feel comfortable talking about, don't hesitate." JJ was thrown off.

"Can't you see what's in my head?" She looked down.

"…so an extent, but I would hate someone poking into my thoughts, so I leave your minds alone. It honestly isn't my business, but since I can sense emotions I feel changes in someone's mind. That is why I woke up."

"I'm sorry about that. It must be annoying being influenced by emotions so heavily." JJ sympathized. Ralts shrugged.

"Yesterday I found that out. I don't remember much of my life before yesterday, but what I discovered was entirely true. You were having a nightmare and instantly I felt everything you felt and it honestly hurt. That is what I felt from you. I felt it as if I had a connection with you." JJ decided to keep the conversation with the Lopunny ghost to himself. "I get really."

"…"

"Again, your emotions shifted, just now. You are hiding something, but I guess there is a reason."

"I'm sorry; I just need to make sense of what I'm hiding from you before I tell you something. I don't want to confuse you with wrong facts."

"I understand. Well, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see you then." Ralts patted JJ back and walked back into the house. JJ sighed and closed his eyes. "All these things… they are overwhelming. I just got here with no memory of who I was, then someone takes me in and I feel as if I am burdening her. NOW I need to keep Ralts safe for a big reason, apparently relating to my past. What do I do? Play it out blindly? Or figure it out, what do I do?"

"Do what you can, because that is enough." People just love invading JJ's private time. This time, Gallade was standing against a tree in the front of the house. "It is hard, I know."

"Gallade, good morning." He nodded.

"Morning. You look shaken, and I know why." JJ's ears drooped. "Hey cheer up. I know the road, it is though."

"I don't know why now though… All I remember is someone saying I'm cursed."

"Well that is important, and bad… but it is just the same. Because in case you forgot. I was a human too." JJ's attention was caught instantly.

"Wha-What?"

"Yeah, I mean it." He sat down beside JJ. "What you just said is important."

"What? Which part?"

"The part where you are cursed. I too was cursed, and I must ask you first. Did you like being a human? Did you like that world in general?"

"…I can't remember."

"Well… let's just say I hope not." He paused and hesitate to deliver the cold truth. "If… a human is cursed by a Ninetails… they are well… cursed. The thing I'm trying to say is… you can…" He paused.

"…can what?"

"You can never go back."

"Oh… I see…" JJ didn't seem to understand at first. "Never?"

"Sorry, never. Like me, you are now permanently part of this world. Does that bother you?" JJ thought for a second.

"Well… thinking about it, what is my old life without the memories? I could've been a worthless person as a human, now, I can be something else. I suppose that is where I stand." Gallade was impressed. This little Eevee was wise.

"You think clearly even in a life changing event. That is a good quality." He looked back and Snivy, Ralts and Vulpix were watching from the house. "Well good morning." Snivy walked out with the other two following her.

"Morning… sorry JJ… I heard." Snivy's tail drooped in sadness.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine with it."

"If there is anything I can do, I'll try and make this adjustment as easy as I can." Snivy brushed JJ's fluffy tail.

"Thanks Snivy." JJ looked at Vulpix. "You okay buddy?" For the first time, he spoke.

"Yeah." Vulpix had a quiet voice. "Sorry about your problem." He had forgotten what had happened in the real world.

"It wasn't your fault." In reality, it was, but nobody even thought it. Gallade stood up.

"Now then, we are all awake yes?" They all nodded. "Well what I wanted to talk to you about is about last night." Snivy spoke up.

"Look, I know we were out past curfew, so please…" Gallade interrupted her.

"Oh no, I don't care about that. I am actually here to offer you something based on what you did."

"An offer?" Ralts pondered.

"Yes. I noticed the ferocity you all had when fighting that outlaw. He had a big price on his head, and you got him. So, in place of money, I was wondering… have any of you ever considered making a rescue team?"

"WHAT?!" Snivy jumped.

"…uhh…" Vulpix let out.

"What is a… rescue team?" JJ asked.

"It is a group of Pokémon that go around helping those in need, and honestly, it may not seem like it, but many people always need help since the spike in feral Pokémon has hit. It also has dangers, but you guys look strong and brave enough to overcome them." He took out a gold badge. "What do you guys think?" Snivy was almost going to explode. JJ liked the sound of helping others. Ralts was quiet, but smiling, Vulpix appeared to like the idea.

"I'm in." JJ said.

"YES ME TOO!" Snivy exploded. Ralts nodded.

"I'll do it." Ralts smiled.

"Sounds good." Vulpix nodded. Gallade let everyone see.

"This is a rescue team badge. It has the power to teleport Pokémon in trouble and keep track of your team's location. Amazing stuff I'll tell ya." Snivy wanted to just hold it. He pulled it back. "Snivy, all of you, seriously, your team needs a leader first. _Think _about it before claiming it." Snivy regained her composure. "You guys think about it and let me know." They all looked at each other.

"Who is strongest?" Snivy asked.

"Honestly, I'd say who is the kindest." Vulpix added.

"I'm not sure…" Ralts said. JJ remained quiet.

"You two are all wrong. Braun and kindness is just five percent. You need someone who is kind, yes, but vicious when needed. I think you need someone who is selfless, strong, and listens to reason."

"But we all have those qualities…" Ralts tilted her head.

"It is up to you guys and girls to decide, I'm just guiding you." He said waving his hands in front of his face. They all looked at each other.

"Silent vote?" Vulpix suggested. They all nodded.

"Only way I see it being fair. That and you can't vote for yourself I suppose." Snivy added. "So on three, we all say someone's name, and we have a reason to explain why… that sound good Gallade?"

"Oh yeah, up to you." He smirked.

"Okay… One. Two. Three."

"Snivy!" JJ yelled.

"JJ" Ralts followed.

"JJ" Vulpix jumped.

"JJ" Snivy smiled.

"Wha-what?! Me?" JJ wanted to hear why, he had no idea. They all nodded in approval. "What about Snivy? She is also all those things." JJ seemed to be hesitant to accept his nomination.

"That may be true, but you are the one who pointed out all those nice things about me. Just anyone can _be _like that, but to remind someone that you know they are good, that gets my vote." JJ nodded and turned to Vulpix.

"You just met me, why me?"

"Because I may be quiet, but I'm not blind. Everyone here can see you got amazing potential, me included." JJ turned to Ralts.

"You are a mind-reader, psychic master, kind, caring, why did you vote for me?" She smiled at his compliments.

"I am not fit to lead. But I do agree with both of them JJ. You have so much potential; you can't even see it yourself. If I were to join a team and have a leader that will get us all back safe, it would be you JJ." Shocked at his friends' responses to his doubt, he smiled.

"…I won't let ANY of you down. I promise!"

"Oh JJ?" Gallade called. JJ looked at him, still in the moment. "This is for you." He put the badge in JJ's fluffy collar. "You have a sense of justice, you have intelligence, you four will become a team to be reckoned with, I am sure of it."

"Thanks Gallade… all of you. I don't know who I was in the past, but that doesn't matter. I will focus on the present, and after each day make sure each of us is home safe." They all cheered at his statement.

"Now you guys need to pick an official name so I can add you to the list of active teams." JJ thought and thought of something neutral, but interesting and tasteful at the same time.

"Team Rangers. Sound good everyone?" They all nodded amongst each other.

"Alright, Rangers it is. I'll put your name in and soon you might get your first mission. Until then, maybe those dummies and trees behind Snivy's house could serve as a training area? You need to get strong to defend the weak." He looked at Ralts. "Fighting as a Ralts is hard, very, very difficult. You might need my help, but even so, as a Ralts I trained in physical combat. Unfortunately, your only path is a Gardevoir."

"I think I can get help from you anyway. You need to have some remote psychic power right?" Gallade thought and smiled.

"You already know too much." He teased.

"Well this girl is pretty smart you know. Who knows, maybe JJ will be an Espeon, psychic tag team right there!" She poked JJ.

"Oh right… I'm an Eevee… so many paths of evolution, so little time."

"Alright, I'll be gone for a bit, you guys should get started." They all nodded and Gallade teleported away.

"Told you he has SOME power." Ralts confirmed.

"Well, we should start training yeah?" Snivy walked out back and the rest followed.

"Snivy, where did you get all this?" Vulpix rammed one.

"I made it after my parents died. I wanted to evolve, but it never happened yet. Now this old training area has a use!" She blew dust off a dummy.

"Maybe this is a good location for our base? Only if Snivy is okay with it of course."

"Yeah, I can live with that." She smiled. "You know, I was right. This is a new start for me…"

"Well, we should get started!" Ralts said firing a white beam at a dummy but missing. "Oh boy… I got work to do."

"You heard Gallade, let's get to it!" JJ watched his team run around and practice their moves on the dummies. He was watching and taking note of what each one specialized in. "Vulpix is agile, and has devastating fire attacks, backed by quick, simple melee attacks with his claws. Snivy is interesting. Alone, her attacks are pretty… weak. She relies heavily on chaining the moves into a combo, but that combo can wreck havoc on single targets. She can back it up with her speed to get in someone's face quickly. Ralts is completely focused on ranged, power-house psychic attacks. She is pretty agile for someone with her body shape, makes me wonder how that will improve when she evolves. She is using a swinging dummy and can really read movements and lead targets with attacks." JJ stood at a dummy. "Ralts!" She did a flip and shot a single projectile at the moving target and knocked it square in the center. She landed and heard her name get called.

"Yes?" She teleported over.

"You are very strong, but I need someone to watch me. You mind?" She took the notepad.

"No problem, knock em dead!" JJ nodded and found three dummies in a line. He took a deep breath and quickly dashed to a target with Take Down. Without realizing it, he broke the entire dummy, after he crashed through the one, the followed up with two Quick Attacks to smash both the others, landing in front of them, doing a spin and jumping back. Snivy, Vulpix and Ralts all watched the wood from the targets roll around. JJ was just as shocked. He observed his body and laughed.

"Whoa!" He yelled.

"That was so cool." Snivy said. "I know combos, but strong combos are so cool."

"Impressive JJ, you got strength for sure."

"That was so amazing I didn't writing anything… Seems you lack range though." Ralts paused at that thought. "Wait… hang on." She hopped down next to JJ and looked into his eyes. She recalled noticing dark purple coming from his eyes. She walked in front of him.

"What's wrong, something on my face?" He pawed his face. Ralts shook her head.

"Look at me, concentrate on this." She put a splinter of wood in the ground. JJ nodded and lowered his head and focused. Ralts saw the purple mist again.

"Okay, what now?" Ralts looked from the side.

"Act as if you are about to fire a laser from your eyes." JJ nodded and imagined a laser coming from his eyes and electricity that appeared purple started to form a midnight purple ball in front of JJ.

"WHOA! WHAT IS THAT?!" he panicked.

"Now will it to fire at the stick! Imagine it flying forward!" She commanded. JJ fired the purple ball and vaporized the debris around the stick from the blast. Ralts patted his side. "Forget that last part about lacking range."

"Ralts, what was that?"

"Shadow Ball, I don't know how you know it, but my gut said to push the issue." Ralts wrote down on the pad. "You got movement, close combat skills, and so far, one dangerous Shadow ball. It is only one attack, but still good."

"JJ, that was scary, I won't lie." Vulpix nudged him playfully.

"Yeah, you got versatility." JJ's stomach growled.

"I never ate breakfast…" He remembered. JJ put that thought on everybody's mind and they felt hungry too.

"Now is a good time yeah?" Snivy motioned towards the house.

"Yeah, we deserve it." Vulpix smiled and followed. JJ and Ralts looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why not?"

"After you, ladies first." Eevee bowed his head.

"Now I'm flattered. Okay, come on JJ."

"Race you!" JJ bolted past Ralts.

"…he has no idea yet… heh." Ralts teleported behind the door and waited for JJ to circle in. He looked back and realized Ralts wasn't behind him.

"That's wier… AHH!" Ralts tripped him into the door with an invisible barrier. He staggered around and saw Ralts laughing hard.

"That was hilarious!" Ralts was laughing hard. The two of them walked next to JJ and saw Ralts laughing.

"Ha! Nice one Ralts." Snivy high-fived Ralts.

"Come on JJ, get inside." Vulpix nudged him into the house.

"Ugh… the last time I ever race a psychic Pokémon… didn't see that coming." JJ bumped Ralts playfully.

"You knew I could teleport, come on."

"Right, I forgot." He laughed. "Well after lunch now, rematch?"

"You just don't learn JJ…" Snivy joked.

"JJ just needs to move as fast as if he was hitting dummies, then no chance!" Vulpix sat down and plucked an apple from the bag."

"I'll let him win…"

"You wish!"

**I'm a nervous wreck... I usually work on these stories when I am alone in school because I keep this profile and all my stories secret to anyone I meet IRL because I might be frowned upon. This one kid saw me, and now it is spreading like wildfire. I'm trying to play it off like I don't care, but somewhere along the line, shit will go sideways. He will tell someone, and the someone will tell another, then eventually, everyone will know the ONE thing I wanted in secret... 1st world problems... ANYWAY! Here is chapter three, and it was fun to write, in spite of my nervousness, R&R is always much appreciated. Thanks.**

Joseph and Elise were starting to wonder if there was something medically wrong with Emily. They brought her to the Pokémon center for a professional look.

"Wonder what could be wrong…" Elise wondered next to JJ.

"She just lost her mother and friends, she isn't doing too hot." JJ explained. "Poor girl." Then a Ninetails appeared in front of them.

"Hey Annie." She nodded and realized where they were.

"Why you two here?"

"Emily." JJ said. "Something could actually be wrong with her, I don't know what." Annie looked at the counter and heard someone scream.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, IT'S A NINETAILS!" Annie just sighed.

"Whatever…" She said. "I hope she is alright…"

"Me too…"


	4. Only a Day Ago, But so far In the Future

**Be advised, there is a small section in here that leads into a potential spin off story. That is really all, enjoy the next chapter guys!**

* * *

"HA!" *BOOF* "RAGH!" *BOOF* "AGH!" Vulpix was coaching Snivy on stronger single attacks.

"Good, keep it up. Combos are great, if you have time to land them. In between, strong single attacks make you dangerous at all times." Vulpix stopped her. "Okay, straighten your posture, don't be so tense, watch." Snivy took some water and observed. "I know you have two legs, but notice how my shoulders are relaxed, calm."

"Hmm… okay." She nodded.

"Then with eased shoulders like this, you can easily launch yourself forward. I'll show you." He tensed up. "Very stiff, still muscles, and…" He leapt and only got in front of the target. "In reality, you would get smashed by his attack." He walked back and relaxed. "And now…" He fired himself at a blinding speed and lightly struck the dummy, purposely trying not to break it.

"Nice!" Snivy applauded. Vulpix hustled back to his position.

"Try ahead, give it a shot." She took her position. "Now remember, loosen up first…" Meanwhile the sound of breaking wood filled the air again followed by a sigh.

"JJ… that is the sixth one…" Ralts facepalmed and shook her head. JJ sighed, embarrassed.

"I'll go into to town and see if we can make more." JJ's ears drooped. "Hey, maybe we can get stronger ones."

"SNIVY, NOT SO HARD!" They turned at Vulpix's scream, which followed a loud, earth shattering vibration that shook the entire yard. JJ and Ralts waited for the dust to clear and Snivy was surrounded in a bright green color, standing in a mini-crater. "…damn Snivy!" *cough*

"You two okay?" JJ ran over. "Snivy, you are glowing…"

"It means…" She looked at her hands.

"Huh?" Ralts didn't hear.

"It means I am ready to evolve." The two cocked their heads.

"Wait! REALLY?!" Ralts couldn't believe it.

"I must go alone to the cave, if I don't, I can't evolve." Snivy said walking away.

"…wow, so quick." JJ's ears dropped. "I hope she doesn't change, no more than a day ago she was a kind Snivy."

"Hey don't think like that, she will be just like herself, you watch!"

"I just think it is annoying we can't watch her." JJ said walking toward town. "I'll be back, I'll get some more wood so I can make more targets." Vulpix and Ralts stood wide eyed at his sad tone of voice.

"Man… JJ sure took her evolution bad…" Vulpix said quietly. "Makes me wonder when I evolve."

"I never took JJ for being sad at someone's accomplishments… I'll talk to him later. Come on, we should fill that hole…" Ralts peered into the crater.

"Huh. She does get scary in combat." Ralts nodded.

"That she does."

JJ didn't go get supplies. He would just tell them he couldn't get any from storage. JJ talked around and directed to the cave of evolution, many referring to the "Good Samaritan Snivy" rushing to the cave. She still hadn't come out.

_Snivy, why didn't you even think about it? I don't understand._

_"JJ." _He looked to the right and the Lopunny was standing there, hallow as usual. _"Something bothering you?"_

"Yeah."

_"Come on, I can talk." _She appeared to be sitting, but she was still floating. JJ made sure nobody was around and sighed.

"Snivy is already evolving." Lopunny nodded.

_"Yes."_

"And I am worried… she won't be the same once she come out." Lopunny tried giving JJ a hug, but just went through him.

_"Uhh… sorry, still not used to being a spirit. Don't worry JJ. Servine will be just as loving as Snivy always was. She might even be better."_

"Better?"

_"More mature, better reasoning, assertiveness, which right now she lacks."_

"…I see…"

_"You still feel down, this ties into your past life." _JJ stood up.

"Then _you _know?!" She frowned.

_"The spirit world forbids me to tell you… outright. All I can say is that in your human life, you didn't have many human friends. So you are very resistant to let them go, Snivy being an example. While it is sad, it is good when it come to protecting others. You will fight with ferocity to defend your close friends."_

"Wait, so you know everything about my old life?! Well, how bad are the consequences of telling me, I can take them."

_"Not on you, on me. Your old self actually cared about me, if I must be honest. Are you really willing to throw me aside?" _She looked at JJ.

"I'm curious… what would your punishment be?"

_"My spirit would be torn from you. I would be sent to the void, a place where nothing exists. Please JJ, don't send me there."_

"But can't you just not tell me?" She frowned and shook her head.

_"I am ordered to submit to your command if you do order me to discretely give your history to you. I can only reason with you. Please don't end it like this."_

"Relax Lopunny, I can't do that to anyone, no matter what I gain, just relax." He coaxed.

_"Thank you… you really are that human that once lived."_

"I see…"

_"I think your friend is almost done, go meet her because she WILL be exhausted. You probably need to carry her back, well… never mind, you are way too small." _She looked back. _"Looks like you got friends. Good luck." _In an instant, she vanished. JJ looked back and saw Ralts and Vulpix.

"JJ where were you? Everyone said you came here!" Vulpix said between inhales.

"Sorry." JJ said flatly. Ralts caught his emotional shift.

"Snivy. You came here for Snivy." He nodded.

"Yeah." Then the rock moved away from the cave's entrance. "Here, look!" They all sheepishly walked up to the cave and a green leafy tail stood out on the figure, now longer and thinner. A Servine stumbled out, disoriented.

"Hey, Servine?" JJ led the three. "Servine…?" She opened one red eye and tried moving forward, but fell onto JJ's back, as he anticipated. "We got you, we got you." A crowed gathered outside the passage to the cave. The four, as a team, walked out with Servine on JJ's back. The Pokémon slowly started to cheer at her evolution, and the tiny Eevee putting in the effort to carry a bigger Pokémon to safety.

"Thanks JJ." Servine whispered. "Hey guys…" She had a more mature voice.

"Hey Servine." Ralts waved. "Just relax, you need rest." Servine nodded with the last word.

"JJ, you look exhausted." JJ was. His small figure made it take so much effort to carry something about double his size.

*huff* "…yeah can I get a hand here?" JJ stopped moving and gave a sigh of relief when he felt her leave his back. "Thank Vulpix."

"Not me." He said. Ralts was levitating Servine in front of her.

"Okay, I can't see so someone direct me." JJ shouted out directions.

"Left! No your other left!"

"Then I go right?"

"No he means your left, not his." Vulpix stretched to see JJ. They finally got back to the base after hitting about 2 bushes, a tree, and the mailbox out front. Ralts set her down on her bed and she went to sleep.

"Anyway, we got some supplies to make more targets." Ralts pointed to a pile of planks.

"We got time, we should get working." JJ said walking over to the pile. "When she wakes up we resume training, deal?" The two nodded and followed his lead.

* * *

(Human world)

Emily has been put in Joseph's care. Joseph wanted to release her once she was able, but the nurse said if she was ever released, she would die since she always had a mother and doesn't know how to survive in the wild. With a heavy heart, Joseph took Emily and walked away to a much bigger problem. Before JJ and Serah went missing, they reported they found a building with apparent invasion plans. Elise and JJ reported back to the Shinnoh region to review what had been recovered.

"Ah! Commander Marello, the case you are ready to review is in the situation room." The secretary greeted them. Joseph was the leader of a global police force that has worldwide operations range. They work in parallel with the local police and even Pokémon Rangers on rare occasions.

"Thank you, I will take a look." Joseph opened the door to walls littered with pictures, people, Pokémon, and maps. Elise followed him in and closed the door. She walked over to a table on the left and Joseph to the back wall. "So you know what we are looking for?"

"Evidence of an invasion plan?"

"Yes, I will look through the maps, are you okay with listening through those tapes? JJ said he heard many Pokémon being raped."

"…it will take a piece of me, but if it will help us, I will." Joseph shook his head.

"I can't have you do that. I'll look at the maps and tapes; you read those papers over there." Elise nodded and went to the stack of papers and sat down. Joseph went into the sound-proof room and picked up the first tape, titled: "Christmas Gift." He flinched at the first scream he heard from a Gardevoir and sighed as he would be forced to listen to each tape like that for any information other then these people deserved death.

Elise was reading paper after paper of what seemed to be medical records. Then she moved a paper to the side and found one paper with a photo attached to it. It had a Roselia, an egg, and a Kirlia.

"Wait… wait Kirlia… Kirlia where have I seen that recently… Roselia… I haven't seen one recently but I have… oh wait." She stood up and walked to a drawer with every debriefing of a mission. The most recent one read:

**Bravo Company's special ops have secured a warehouse of suspicious materials where there appeared to be many crimes committed, so the building says. A few casualties were reported. A young boy, age 13 was killed recently before we arrived on sight. The cause of death appears to have been from a sharp knife, clean cut, supposed military blade. There was another death, a Regalia Airforce member had been killed and suffered the same wound as the boy, leading us to believe there was a serial killer that targeted military personal and killed him and a bystander. Three Pokémon were recovered, a Misdreavus, Roserade, and a Kirlia. The Kirlia was later pronounced dead from internal bleeding of the skull. The Roserade will be moved to Hearthome City to a family that as agreed to rehab the Pokémon.**

"…impossible!"

**There was another death, ****a Regalia Airforce member**** had been killed and suffered the ****same wound as the boy****, leading us to believe there was a serial killer that targeted military personal and killed him and a bystander. Three ****Pokémon were recovered, a Misdreavus, Roserade, and a Kirlia****. The Kirlia was later pronounced dead from internal bleeding of the skull****. The Roserade will be moved to Hearthome City to a family that as agreed to rehab the Pokémon.**

"Joseph! Joseph! Hey, you need to see this!" Joseph ran out to Elise's call.

"What is it?"

"You need to read this!" Elsie gave him the report. He gave a sour look. "What are they doing down here?"

"I don't know, but I would've heard of it if there was something going on… wait…" Joseph stopped and recalled something bad. "Didn't JJ and Serah say they were attacked my someone in a military outfit?" They looked at each other with wide eyes. "Shit."

"So, the RAF soldier attacked them?!" Elise couldn't believe her fear was true.

"JJ said he did take him down with a knife. That explains the wound… he was guarding the place."

"From who?"

"…maybe us. I'll contact the coast guard and put them on alert status. You and I are going back to Regalia to sort this shit out."

"Still, why would they invade the five other regions?"

"I don't know, but what is stopping them? Regalia is the industrial region, the size of a continent. They need an army to protect that much land, but an army can also invade. So, maybe leaders changed since we left." Joseph got geared, armed, and headed out to the helipad with Elise. They had a new ride waiting for them, an AH-64 Viper. Joseph climbed into the chopper with Elise in the back. He flipped on the switches and took off for distant lands.

* * *

JJ had dismissed the team to do what they wanted. They trained hard all day and after one session, Snivy evolves. It was a lot to take in at one time, so JJ had to get someplace all alone to control his thoughts. This led him to a Cliffside overlooking the ocean with a sandy beach below. JJ relaxed and stood over the edge, breathing in the nice ocean air. He sat down and closed his eyes and imagined his future. This, just this everyday with nobody else around… unless he found someone he does want around.

"JJ." His eyes shot open and Ralts sat beside him. "The ghost, the Lopunny talked with me once again." JJ looked at his quiet friend.

"You came here because of her?" The Ralts nodded.

"She said in our past life, we would watch each other's backs."

"Well we all should, we are a family." JJ didn't get the message right away.

"True, but she said in general, we should talk more, share more information with each other. I don't know if what she says is true, but I'm willing to try." Ralts laid her head on his tail which was softer then a pillow.

"Ralts?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something." Ralts moved beside him, trying to read his thoughts.

"I'm listening."

"We just started this team… and well I am excited and all… but I can't bear to see one of my friends get hurt during a mission. I'm worried I could lose control of myself, if that happens, we need someone else to take command. I want you to do that, if it happens. Don't tell the others, they don't need to know. I can just feel something like that happening in the future." Ralts nodded.

"No problem, I can do that for you, and JJ?"

"Hm?"

"Stop worrying so much, it scares me and Vulpix. You have changed dramatically in the last day from all the stress. Maybe we should just relax for a few days before starting our team." JJ liked the idea and looked out into the water to see a glint.

"Hey, you see that?" they both stood up.

"See what?" He looked down at the beach and saw another glint.

"Follow me." He hopped down the rocky side and Ralts just watched with a sigh.

"I'll stay up here, thanks anyway." She put her hand on her head. "Only have two legs…" JJ sanded in the sand and rushed over to what appeared to be a bottle. JJ touched it and it was a glass bottle with a paper inside. He picked it up in his mouth and hopped back up to Ralts.

"Found something."

"What is it? A bottle?"

"With a paper." He pulled the cork off and shook the paper out. Ralts opened it and began to read it.

"It says: "Please someone who is reading this, send help! We are a group of traveling Pokémon that get shipwrecked in a recent storm. We have landed on land, but we are running low on food, some please help us! We are just outside of the Sinister Woods! PLEASE HELP! S.O.S."

"S.O.S, they need help quickly."

"Yeah, we should give this to Gallade." JJ shook his head with a smile.

"Our team starts now, Ralts. I'll get supplies, you get the others. We are saving those folks." Ralts smiled and was delighted to see JJ's valor shine.

"You got it sir!" She teleported away and Eevee looked one last time at the ocean before running back to the base. Their first mission was now.

**Like I said in the beginning, Emily and the other two will most likely get their own story in parallel to this one, but it will probably be more militaristic based as apposed to adventure, if that's your thing. Also, those that didn't see, this story is running after the events of Red and Blue rescue team, but with Gen 4 and 5 pokemon added into the mix. That's all, reviews are loved!**

**-J**


	5. Being A Leader

**This chapter was fun to write! ^^ So from a series of PM's and what not, a new group of characters will be introduced with specific pokemon that were requested. And well... let's just say when i got the list, this opens up SO MANY ways the story can go. Here is ch.5 it is a little longer, but it is juicy for sure! Enjoy and review please!**

"Gallade! Gallade!" JJ ran up to the tall Pokémon.

"JJ! What's up?" He looked at JJ's serious face and knew something was up. "…something wrong?"

"This, someone is in trouble at the Sinister Woods." He nodded.

"You were right to tell me, I'll get a team and find that person." JJ interrupted Gallade.

"If I may ask… My team is willing to take this mission, please." Gallade stood silent, causing JJ to doubt his confidence. "I understand; I'll let the team know." JJ assumed that meant no.

"Now hold on a second, I can refuse to let you go, but why would I? You seem eager to lead the mission, which is rare buddy. Just remember, be careful and always put yourself last on the safety list, it is part of the danger you accept as the leader. You are in charge of getting everyone back at the end of the day." JJ's eyes lit up.

"Are you say we can… take it?"

"I am, be safe and get those guys back. When you find them use the rescue team badge to teleport them here. Good luck, go get em!" JJ nodded and ran back to base and everyone was already gathered.

"Everyone's ready JJ!" Ralts informed him. JJ nodded and spoke up.

"Alright, it is true, we are heading out to rescue a stranded group at the end of Sinister woods, just past the Tiny woods. We will go through there and enter those woods after. I want everyone in a tight group, there will be wild Pokémon everywhere so move by twos. I want Vulpix and Servine in the rear while Ralts and I take the front. If one of us goes down, the other two will cover Ralts while she checks how bad someone is hurt. If hurt bad enough, I will teleport you back with the badge." He paused. "These Pokémon are not standing targets, they will be looking for a lunch, they will try killing you. Watch each other's backs, we are a team, we all need to come back alive, you got it?"

"You got it!" Vulpix wagged his fan of tails.

"I'm with you all the way JJ, lead on!" Ralts stood by his side.

"Don't fear that I have changed JJ. I am still a Snivy at heart, I promise I won't let you down." Servine said with pride. "We are ready when you are."

"Alright Rangers, move out!" They all cheered and followed JJ into the tiny woods. While their spirits were high, the Pokémon they were sent to get… it wasn't the same.

* * *

"COME YOU COWARDS! CAN YOU NOT BEAT A LONE ABSOL?!" An Absol roared with his next slash across a Beedrill's body, raking its wings, possibly maiming it forever. A Flareon next to him blasted another Beedrill that almost hit the Absol.

"Damn it Cole, stop provoking them! Alice and Clair are exhausted! It's just us two for now!" Flareon talked to Cole who looked back at another Eevee, Clair, and another Absol, Alice. Alice was a shy Absol compared to her father, Cole. She also was usually sought after by many of their tribe across the ocean for mating, since she was what humans called shiny, and was red with teal eyes. The same goes for Clair, the Eevee. She was silver and her father, Joel, took her away for the same reasons his lifelong friend Cole did with his daughter.

"Come on partner, this entire forest can't stand between us. We got heads to break." He jumped a Sunkern and pummeled into submission.

"COLE! Damn it!" He caught three Beedrill going for the two girls and let out a powerful Heat Wave to burn them away. "Come on! We can't last forever! Someone please help!" Then Cole laughed.

"Asking for help and waiting is how you die, me? I live and dominate this world, here, fight your fill!" He threw a Shroomish at Flareon's head that almost poisoned Cole, but he redirected it deliberately at Joel. He ducked at it hit Clair. She panicked and the Shroomish's poison point pierced her neck. She cried out in pain and Joel dashed to her and threw the Shroomish below his paw and torched it with a point-blank Fire Blast. Clair collapsed and started to shiver and wince. Alice was in shock. The two have been best friends since they were born.

"CLAIR!" Alice and Joel both yelled in unison. Joel hugged his silent daughter close. Alice, enraged, shot a fire-starting look at her father.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" She yelled. He huffed, seemingly not caring.

"Hmph." Joel stood in front of Alice. The wild Pokémon at this point even stood from a distance observing what was happening, a few afraid for the Shroomish's fate.

"Look at me Cole." Joel felt the fire inside him start to leak out of his skin, or so it felt.

"What Joel?" Cole narrowed his eyes and faced Joel. "You wanna start something boy?" The Flareon couldn't take it anymore, and let out a huge Flamethrower into the sky to control himself.

"Alice, this wasn't your fault. Your father is too reckless for anyone's good!" He barked.

"Please, if you weren't such a coward, Clair wouldn't be poisoned right now. Both she and you were not meant to survive." His eyes fell on Alice. "I'm starting to wonder about you as well." Joel gawked at this remark.

"You doubt your only family?!"

"Family or not, only the strongest survive. You will either kill to survive, or be killed Alice. I've told you this many times." Alice's head fell in disappointment.

"And I've said… I don't want to fight to hurt… I want to fight to protect others… never to kill unless necessary."

"AND LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO CLAIR!" He screamed at his young daughter.

"Oh shut your mouth Cole!" Joel stood in front of her. He shook his head. "I knew you were crazy Cole, but not insane."

"Insanity is adaptation to survive."

"For fuck sake Cole. I should kill you for harming Clair, but I want you to survive with us." Cole shook his head.

"Always. You always say 'survive with us' that is some bullshit. You were always weak." He walked toward Clair and Joel stood in front of Clair.

"Come closer and I will kill you this time."

"Alice, you hear this man? He wants to kill us. I command you to defend your family." Joel looked at Alice who shook her head.

"I can't fight… I can't fight to hurt."

"YOU ARE DEFENDING THE FAMILY. I ORDER YOU TO DEFEND ME!" He screamed. She stood up in defiance.

"That is all it was right? Order, order, I order you to do this! Mom hated you for ordering both of us around like soldiers! She died because of your fucking orders!" Cole with an emotionless face slashed Alice's face, drawing blood and pushing her down, shocking the wild onlookers.

"Damn it Cole!" Joel rammed Cole and they started trading blows. Clair opened one eye and reached for her injured friend, but her paw fell on the ground as she blacked out from poison. "I can't believe you!"

"Believe this!" He barely missed a slash on Joel's neck. Joel released a devastating Fire Blast that grazed Cole and set the surrounding brush a blaze. "Show me Joel! Show me if you belong in this world!"

* * *

The team had only disabled three Pokémon. They were now entering the middle of the Sinister woods when the ground started to shake.

"Hold." JJ stopped and the four turned their backs to each other. Ralts felt something.

"I'm feeling intense rage, anger… and pain nearby." She pointed into a clearing. "Just beyond there, I can find exactly where to go."

"Alright, keep it quiet, let's move." The four slowly stalked their way into the clearing.

"I feel panic now, approaching fast, multiple Pokémon, get ready!"

"Ready!" "Ready!" "All ready!" "Stay close!" They all charged an attack in preparation but stopped as crying bird Pokémon flew overhead. They watched as the sky was filled with a haze and bird Pokémon, some falling from the sky. They watched as small inhabitants of the forest fled leaving a path of tears behind them. Some calling for their young, others looking for parents, it was utter chaos.

"Stand down!" JJ ordered. "Ralts, what is happening?" Then the badge started glowing. JJ rubbed it and a message played. It was Gallade.

_"Rescue team Rangers, you are ordered to clear out of the Sinister woods immediately! Flygon has reported a forest fire has engulfed a fourth of the forest, repeat, a blaze is burning the forest. All rescue teams, repeat, all rescue teams, get the hell out of there, mission ABORT!"_

"I can feel the heat. It is just beyond the next tree line." Servine pointed.

"I can scout ahead to check a safe path. My ability should keep me safe from flames." Vulpix suggested.

"No, we can't separate. It is chaos. Okay, move up by twos, close any distance if we pull ahead. Vulpix take lead, Ralts, then me, Servine can take rear. Watch for attackers and falling debris."

"JJ, Gallade said to abort the mission." Servine said.

"Those folks are in a burning forest, stranded, and under attack. Burning to death is a horrible way to die, we need to at least retrieve whatever we can, bodies if that is all that is left. If you are with me, it is always your choice, the badge can send you back." Everyone was silent and just got into formation. "Move up slowly."

"I'm getting something, keep going." Ralts was sensing two fierce forces of hate and rage, two of pain and sorrow. The forest turned red with each step they took until they almost got hit with a flaming log.

"Rush to the location, line formation, GO!" JJ took lead and they all ran past fires, potentially dead Pokémon, sparks, and embers until they came to another large clearing. There it was so hard to breathe, everyone started coughing. "Ralts!" *cough* "Can you make a barrier!?"

"I can!" She made a circle with her right arm above her head and pulled down, forming a blue bubble so they could all breathe. Then they saw four Pokémon in the fire, two were fighting, two were on the ground.

"What the…?!" Vulpix was confused. Why fight at a time like this?

"They are fighting!" Servine yelled over the sounds of the fire.

"Ralts!" JJ called.

"Yeah?!"

"Who is the aggressor?!" He needed to know who to target.

"What!?"

"WHO IS THE AGGRESSOR!? CAN YOU FEEL IT?!" JJ yelled at the top of his lungs. Ralts nodded and focused. She felt sorrow and fear mixed with anger from the one on the left, a Flareon. The one on the right, an Absol, she felt greed, elation, longing, aggression. He attacked first.

"THE ABSOL APPEARS TO HAVE STARTED THE FIGHT!" She yelled. JJ nodded and was about to command a charge, but the Flareon was winning the fight, pushing him closer to the fire.

"RANGERS, BREAK THE FIGHT UP! STOP FLAREON AND ABSOL RIGHT NOW, WATCH THE FIRE!" JJ commanded. He bolted toward the combatants with Servine at his side, going for Absol. Ralts and Vulpix went for Flareon. Ralts stopped and detained Flareon in a psychic prison. Servine blocked Absol's slash intended for Flareon and restrained him with vines coming out of her collar. Vulpix absorbed Flareon's Flamethrower and JJ stopped Absol from falling into the fire.

"Stop the fighting!" JJ yelled. Absol broke free of the vines.

"If these weaklings will stop me from killing you, I will take your daughter instead!" He reared up and jumped at the Eevee. JJ nodded at Servine to do her disable combo. JJ ran towards a tree while Servine moved at blinding speed underneath Absol. She wrapped two vines around his body and stopped him somewhat before he slashed Eevee. Servine lightly threw him above and she lit her tail up and smashed him into the air. JJ partially ran up the tree, kicked off the bark and shot a Shadow Ball meant to disable him… but physics didn't allow that.

The explosion was too great and sent the Absol flying into the burning area. They lost sight of him and gasped.

"SOMEONE HELP MY DAUGHTER!" Flareon screamed.

"I'm on it JJ." Ralts knelt down to the Eevee, unconscious. "She is poisoned, she needs medical attention now!"

"We need to get out of here. Everyone group up…" JJ noticed another Absol crying quietly. JJ got her attention. "You are safe now. RANGERS! We are clearing out!" Each one of them stood in a line. JJ rubbed the badge and Ralts teleported away with the Eevee and Flareon, Vulpix with the Absol. Before the beam hit Servine, a burning tree fell between them, separating them from each other. Desperately, JJ threw the badge over the log.

"JJ!" She screamed.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! THAT IS AN ORDER DAMN IT!" JJ screamed looking around. He was totally surrounded.

"JJ, I'M SORRY! I CAN'T GET OVER!"

"I'M FINE, JUST GET OUT OF HERE, THAT IS A FUCKING ORDER!" JJ saw the light teleport her out. JJ was now alone, trapped in a burning forest. He saw no way out. "It's over so soon…" He started to cry. "I swore to keep Ralts close to me…" Then Gallade's words echoed.

_Just remember, be careful and always put yourself last on the safety list, it is part of the danger you accept as the leader. You are in charge of getting everyone back at the end of the day._

"…then I did my job…" He started to feel the smoke take his lungs over. "…everyone is now safe. I just want… at least to say goodbye to someone…" He coughed harder. "…Servine's parents died saving others, and so will I… b-bye…" He collapsed and lost consciousness.

* * *

"Welcome back Vulpix, get her to the recovery building." Gallade directed the returning team members. "Ralts, great job out there. Bring her into the rooms as well."

"Hang on." She stood and watched Servine come back. "Just one more."

"Good job Servine."

"No. Not good job." She walked away silently before tossing Ralts the badge. Ralts didn't get it at first and looked up at Servine. "All fire does, is kill." She ran off with tears in her eyes.

"…"

"…"

"…JJ?" Ralts had fire in her eyes. She thought Servine left him behind.

"Ralts, wait! RALTS!" Ralts teleported away and appeared in front of Servine, forming a barrier she stopped in front of.

"Servine." Ralts picked up Servine with psychic. "You left him?!"

"NO! I SWEAR! HE HAD THE BADGE AND THREW IT OVER TO ME!"

"Why would he do that?! Why would he do that and not come back!?"

"A burning tree separated us and he told me to go, yelling that I was an order! YOU THINK I WANTED TO LEAVE HIM?! If I hadn't, we would both be dead!" Servine was weeping now in mid-air. Ralts' anger had reached its end. She let Servine down and sat in a ball and shook her head, now expelling tears. "I could never do something like that!"

"…JJ… JJ! Why didn't you come back… it isn't fair! I only knew you for a day and you die! NO FAIR!" She wept. Servine shook her head and agreed. "Well… I was assigned second in command… So, my first order is to head back out." Servine looked up.

"We could all die!"

"Except one." Ralts had a brilliant idea.

"…wait…"

"Vulpix is immune to the harmful smoke and flames in general. If he can get JJ out, he could still be alive. We must find him and ask him to do this." Vulpix was standing behind Ralts.

"I already thought of that. Gallade is allowing me to go in and find JJ."

"…please Vulpix, bring him back." Ralts hugged Vulpix.

"I swear I will. I too have been hearing voices. And I harmed him in his past life in some way. Now, I repay that event, whatever it was." He had been hearing the voice of his sister, Annie. "You two stay here, and make sure those three make a full recovery. I will be back." Vulpix rubbed the badge in Ralts' hand and teleported back to the place where they saw the Pokémon fighting. He did notice a new ring of debris, burning strong.

"JJ!" He called out looking around. He noticed a downed tree and the ring of fire that was formed by it. He peered through the fire, unharmed by the blaze, and saw a small Pokémon laying there. "Oh man, JJ!" He jumped through the debris and turned him over. He was totally unconscious, but still alive. Without delay, he teleported back to the square with JJ on his back. Gallade blinked twice before realizing his condition.

"Get him to the emergency area now, get Blissy to help him. Vulpix. You have proven yourself a heroic member of the team. I will be sure JJ knows of your courage."

"I owe it to him. I just repaid a debt." Gallade nodded.

"Go back to base and inform Ralts. She will be so happy, Servine too." Vulpix nodded and walked toward the base. Gallade watched the Eevee get rolled away on a stroller by two Chansey Pokémon.

"You took my advice. You really did… everyone did come back safely, and you put your life on the line… good job." Gallade followed into the area and watched his recovery start.

* * *

(The next morning…)

A Flareon walked up to the desk with a Chansey working early hours.

"I'm here to see Clair." He said.

"Clair… clair… oh, the shiny Eevee?"

"Yes please, can I see her?"

"Well, what is your relationship to her?" Chansey was writing on a paper.

"I am her father. My name is Joel."

"OH! Sorry, of course you can see her." Chansey opened the curtain. Joel paused and looked at the Chansey.

"What is the other Eevee's condition?"

"It was bad overnight, but with enough smoke removal from his lungs, he will make a full recovery." Joel nodded.

"Thank you. And what of the Absol?"

"She… is going to be fine, but four claw marks will scar her face for a long time, but not forever."

"… I see, thank you so much." The Chansey bowed and made his way into his daughter's room. "Clair?" The silver Eevee shifted and opened her eyes, feeling normal. She yawned and stretched before hearing her father's voice.

"DADDY!" She ran to him and nuzzled his cheek.

"Feeling better sweetheart?" She nodded with a joyous smile.

"Sure am! Is Alice going to be okay?" She looked at the neighboring room where her friend was.

"Yeah."

"Good! We all are safe." Joel shook his head.

"Someone got hurt, bad. I think we should go see him."

"Him? Oh… you mean Cole?" Joel shook his head.

"An Eevee named JJ was left behind after he saved us. He was in bad condition, but seems to be recovering." Clair cocked her head.

"Can we go see him?" He patted Clair's head.

"I intended to. Come on, let's go." Clair followed by Joel went to the room across that was labeled: Emergency Only. There a brown Eevee was lying down, awake, but too exhausted to move. JJ looked at the two guests and lifted his head.

"…are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes we are both fine, thanks to you." Joel said. "My name is Joel and this is Clair, my daughter."

"…Clair I see you are better… man you gave us a scare, and your friend too. I am JJ, the leader of team Rangers… I wish we could've met on better health." JJ smiled.

"Thank you JJ. You saved both me, and my friend, Alice from the fire. You are brave." Clair hopped next to him and licked his face. "Thanks." She rejoined her father who looked at Clair with wide eyes.

"…did you just…?"

"Hey Joel… don't worry. I won't hurt anybody, and certainly not her or any of you. Coming close to me is fine." Then three other Pokémon joined them in the room. Servine, Ralts, and Vulpix stood in the doorway. "Ralts… Ralts!?" He called for her and the Pokémon immediately teleported next to him.

"JJ! Thank goodness, you are okay and alive!" She cried into his fluffy collar.

"…so sweet…" Clair wiped a tear from her eye.

"You two okay?" Servine walked beside the two. "That was one massive blaze you guys were in."

"Yeah we are both fine. When he heard what had happened to JJ, we came as soon as possible."

"Vulpix…!" JJ called out. The yellow fox hopped up into the bed.

"Yes JJ?"

"I owe you a massive gift. Thanks for sticking your neck out."

"Hey no problem JJ, I couldn't let Servine and Ralts cry because you died. I wouldn't let that happen. It was them that really backed my reasoning to get you. Now Ralts and Servine can be at peace with themselves."

"JJ… I'll never leave your sight again, neither will you! If I had stayed behind, none of this would've happened!"

"Now don't blame yourself, please."

"I was assigned the co-leader position by you. I should've stepped up and did my job." JJ knew what she was getting at. She would rather have it been her over me in the fire.

"Ralts, if we had traded spots, we could both be dead right now. I would've never listened to planning, sending Vulpix, I would just charge into the fire and probably die trying to find you. It was a good thing it was me okay? None of this was ever your fault, never think that please." Ralts was silent for a long time before nodding.

"When will you be able to get out?"

"Later today they said… they said I have really rapid recovery traits on my body. Pretty cool…"

"JJ, I have a question." Clair asked.

"What is it?" JJ slowly stood up and walked around on the bed.

"We came from a distant land… we have no home… what can we do? Please don't leave us on the street!" She begged, but she didn't need to.

"Clair we would never allow that to happen…"

"If I may make a suggestion." Gallade walked into the room. "Good to see you better JJ. I'm very proud of you for what you did last night. You took the leader role literally, and that is good. It almost cost you your life, no doubt, but everyone other than you got back safely." He winked. "That is what we do, great job. I just wish it didn't threaten your life so quickly."

"Like you said Gallade, it is what we do as leaders." He nodded with a smile.

"As I was saying. Why don't we organize Snivy's… well, Servine's home now into a full base? That way, you could build additions in the surrounding area, a home for example for the three of them, Clair, Joel, and Alice. Oh, Alice is an Absol by the way."

"I remember her, thanks… Yeah, I would absolutely be willing to give them their own shelter, because we can only fit so many people in our's. Joel, Clair, would you two be okay with that?"

"Yeah!" Clair said.

"No doubt JJ, thank you so much for taking us in."

"No problem, I just need to pass a few tests and I'll talk some more with you when I leave." They all nodded and left one by one. Servine paused and gave a slow look at JJ. She waited for the others to walk out the door and slowly made her way to JJ's side.

"…JJ…" She had her head down.

"Servine, you okay? Hope you aren't hurt." JJ looked her over. "You look just a little charred." She smiled and looked up with her head down with her red eyes.

"I just uh… needed to say thanks…" She shivered in nervousness.

"No problem Servine, you seem so tense just relax okay?"

"I just feel what I am about to do I owe you." JJ shivered. "So here goes…" Quickly she gave JJ a smooch on the cheek and pulled back instantly. "Please don't think I'm trying to seduce you, but I just felt the only way I could express my thanks was like that. _Please _don't think less of me JJ." JJ rubbed where she kissed and both of them were blushing. "You know… Ralts really freaked out when you left. All night, even after you were here, she was crying so hard. Saying she lost her only love."

"…love?"

"I don't know, but it is important to her. Maybe talk to her about it… another thing."

"I see why you waited until we were alone."

"That Eevee is really starting to warm up to you… The truth is JJ, I am a friend of both you and Ralts. I am trying to look out for you two, and this is what I see. I see Clair is starting to fall for you, and Ralts gave away she possibly loves you… I don't know, I'm not a Luvdisc, just be on the lookout… sorry for kissing you on such sudden terms." Her head was still hanging and JJ put his tail under her chin and raised her head.

"You don't need to apologize. I get it, what you did is what you think you owed me, I get it totally. Just be happy okay? Seeing you so shaken, nervous, and quiet like this, it honestly scares me. Just be who you are! There is nothing wrong with that. And what I did was my job. You got out, everyone got out safely, we are all here now. Don't feel like it was your fault because it wasn't. Okay?" She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks JJ, I knew I made a true friend the day I found you. And Ralts too, you two are so kind to me, like real friends are… I should get going."

"Yeah, I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay, pass those tests and get back to us JJ!" She flipped down and scurried out the doors.

"JJ you ready to get out of here?" Blissy was waiting outside the room. JJ nodded.

"Thought you'd never ask, I'm ready."

**Oh yeah, I am so pumped to write right now... (right write... ha) so the next chapter could be here soon, but i need to revise the next one for a little bit before release, as that is what I do. I make many chapters at a time and over a due course of time revise, refine, whatever to make it better. The more you know! The new group pokemon were: An Evolution of Eevee, shiny Eevee, Absol/Shiny Absol. Got them from PM suggestions. Thanks for reading! Send more pokemon you want me to fit in the story.**

**-J**


	6. An Elegant Gentleman

**I just remembered to do disclaimers... I DON'T OWN POKEMON in any of my stories. Now then, here is the next part, this seems to be a daily update, but people seem fine with that so I'll try to deliver. Enjoy! R&R please! Thanks.**

JJ walked out into fresh sunshine and smiled at the refreshing warmth. He had cleared his tests and was now able to move around normally. JJ walked around the plaza looking at all the Pokémon who were going about their day. He saw so many Pokémon from Caterpie to Dragonite, they all got along. Then JJ felt three people behind him.

"Excuse me." A feminine voice said. JJ took at as polite and looked back to face three Pokémon. A Gardevoir, Froslass, and Mismagius stood in front of him. Gardevoir in the middle, the others on either side. "Hello, what is your name?"

"I'm JJ, Rangers leader, you are miss…?"

"I'm just Gardevoir, thank you. Same with Froslass and Mismagius." She bowed with her group. "Pleased to meet you. Word is you guys are new in town and well, it can sometimes be overwhelming." She said.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves. You already know how dangerous things can get." Froslass spoke in an echo.

"That is kind of you ladies." The Mismagius laughed.

"My, so polite." She had a very mature, upper class voice.

"Indeed he is. Rare sight to see such a gentleman." JJ blushed.

"It is just common practice…" He modestly put. Gardevoir laughed and reached into her satchel and pulled out a silver badge and gave it to JJ.

"We are Team Elegance. We fight for justice, like you do." Gardevoir explained. "That badge will allow you to send out a distress call, should you ever need help on a mission. For example, the entire town has heard about what happened last night. Say that happened again, use the badge to summon me and I could teleport you out. It is very handy, just don't abuse it." JJ marveled at its explanation.

"Thank you ma'am." JJ bowed his head in respect. The Mismagius smiled and flew in front of Gardevoir.

"Who where your parents young 'un? You have the manners of a mature, dreamy, Umbreon…" She drifted off. Froslass pulled her away, still stuck in her trance.

"She does this often to polite Pokémon, at least that are guys." Froslass sighed.

"Our base is in the southern district."

"Wait, district? How big is this place?"

"Massive. You only ever visit the square most of the time. Again, do not abuse our aid. It is rare we associate with other teams, but your team is kind and sympathetic. We can also help with your building for that group of three you rescued."

"You respect me a lot. I feel honored to earn the trust of your team and you yourself, Gardevoir."

"You exactly what to say… Yes is respect your attitude, and more importantly, your emotions. Emotions can be a slate saying many things. You show love, compassion, and empathy for all you meet. That is very rare JJ. So we must get going, in the southern district, find the nursery, we run it. Charmed to meet you JJ."

"And you too Gardevoir, Froslass, madam Mismagius."

"OHHH He called me MADAM!" Mismagius fainted and Froslass sighed, picking her up.

"…she scares me a little bit…" JJ cocked his head.

"Yes… she really loves gentlemen. You seem to qualify. Farewell JJ, we must leave. Until we meet again." She curtseyed and JJ bowed his head. She followed Froslass and they disappeared in the crowd.

"…so… that is what a Gardevoir is. That is what Ralts one day will become." JJ looked down. "I feel… funny…"

_"JJ." _He started walking, but heard Lopunny's voice. _"You knew a Gardevoir in your past life…" _Then the voice faded. JJ thought and was connecting ideas.

"So keep Ralts close… because I knew a Gardevoir, and Ralts will one day become a Gardevoir, and she was told we are link-…" JJ made the connection. "She is!?"

_"Yes." _

"…does she know?"

_"No. Keep it that way JJ, she must find out on her own, you just discovered it sooner than anyone expected." _Her voice faded once more.

"She… is important, so I'm supposed to keep her close. Fine, I will play along, but not forever, I want answers eventually." JJ walked back to the base to see Alice sitting alone, just staring aimlessly. JJ waved at the team who waved back. They were going to approach him but he put his paw up signaling to stop and pointed at Alice. They went about their business and JJ sat next to Alice, making her jump.

"AH! Oh, sorry. You scared me." Her voice was quiet, shy almost.

"You okay Alice?" She smirked.

"Well you know my name, so what is yours?"

"I'm JJ. I was the Eevee that found you guys, you seem… distant."

"My father is dead now." JJ's ears drooped.

"I'm sorry about your father… you see… I really didn't have a choice, Clair was almost raked by his claws. If I hadn't done what I did, she would've…" Alice interrupted JJ with a hug. JJ's mind went blank, he is getting way too much female attention.

"…thanks for saving me from the fire… and my dad." Don't think I'm trying to start something with you, but I really owe you my life, on two ends."

"Alice, it isn't necessary."

"Three actually, you are giving us shelter."

"Alice, it is my job as a leader as ensure that everyone under me is taken care of. I consider you my responsibility and I will help you guys. Nothing says you need to pay me back, and I can't accept anything you wish to offer."

"…you know I was sought after by many of my pack for… mating."

"Oh for fuck sake Alice, what did I just say?!" Leader, not chick magnet. That is the job JJ thought he signed up for. "Okay, sorry Alice, that was uncalled for, but why are you acting like this? Here you want to pay me back that bad?"

"I'll literally do anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"One, never suggest that again. Two, just be happy! Clair and Joel see good in you compared to your father, I do too, and you just need to embrace it. That is all I ask, look on the upside of things… can you do that for me?" Alice was shocked at the thing he wanted. Nothing pleasurable?

"You really are something special JJ." She licked his cheek. "I can do that, but if there is anything your team ever needs help with, I can help." JJ smiled and nodded.

"Great! Come on; let's discuss the house with the others okay? Come on." JJ started walking to the group with Alice.

"Hey everyone, our fearsome leader has returned!" Ralts joked. "Hey JJ, you feeling better?"

"Yeah, better than last night for sure." JJ looked at a blueprint of the house. "Wow, who made this?"

"A Smeargle that was in the square heard we needed a new house for refugees, he offered to make a blueprint." Servine pointed. "It is simple really. We took my house, made it a little smaller and this was born." She pointed at Ralts and Vulpix. "They already laid down the foundation last night, we just need the walls and windows… that will take a while, but it is still morning."

"Alright, we have everything we need?"

"Nearly, we just need someone strong enough to hold bricks in place while we put them together. Ralts can't hold it with psychic without straining herself. We need strong psychic power to make this an easy project." JJ thought and remembered the Gardevoir from ealier.

"I got someone in the southern district who is willing to help us. Her team will get this done very quickly." Ralts' eyes opened wide.

"You met a Gardevoir?!"

"Yep. Team Elegance, she is their leader."

"Ahhh… Team Elegance… Pretty fighters and faces on that team." Servine informed.

"They gave me a silver badge."

"WHAT?!" Servine's attention was caught. "Where?! Show me!" JJ held it out.

"The Rangers are now in partnership with Elegance, which is what Gardevoir pretty much said." Servine smirked at JJ.

"How did you get past their lady charms? How did you get this hm?"

"I was what the Mismagius called: Gentleman. She fainted when I called her madam, funny stuff I'll tell you later." Ralts was still amazed.

"You earned the trust of a Gardevoir, _and _two others following her?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Joel came to JJ's side.

"I'll go with you to get them; I would like them to meet who they are helping."

"Sounds fair, you guys just relax until we get back." The two left the group and followed the signs to the south district. It was crammed with stores and warehouses alike. Joel decided it would be a good time to start a conversation.

"So, you look better." He said.

"Mhmm. Feeling better."

"So, what did you feel when my daughter kissed you?"

"When she… wha?" JJ stopped walking.

"Oh don't worry, I don't mind. I'm just wondering, what did you feel?"

"Feel? I guess… well a good feeling I guess?"

"What kind of feeling?"

"That I did the right thing saving you guys." Joel smiled. "Speaking of feelings, I must ask you something…"

"Sure, anything."

"What was Alice's father like? Abusive?" Joel nodded.

"Too controlling, always ordering people to do certain things."

"What kinds of things did she do with her father… was it anything… uh, private?"

"Not to my knowledge, no. His name was… ugh…" He shivered. "Cole. Alice was born a shiny Absol, hence the red face and teal eyes. As such, most of their tribe was full of people who wanted the rarest eggs, so they too can dominate. This made Alice a target for forced mating if she was left unguarded. So, when the time came that every fucking male in their tribe wanted to take her and force her to mate, Cole ordered Alice's mother to talk them down…

* * *

(flashback)

"Cole! Cole wake up!" A female Absol jostled a bigger male one.

"What…"

"They are coming for her!" She had tears in her eyes. Cole looked and heard the howls.

"Okay, go out there and talk them down. If not, we fight."

"Fight all of them?! Alice will get taken!"

"Not if we fight! I order you to talk to the mob." Cole pointed at the cave entrance.

"Fine." She lowered her head to Alice. "Mommy loves you, I'll protect you, always protect and never kill."

"Oh shut up and go stop them." The mother left the den and was never heard from again…

(real world)

"Wow." JJ said.

"Yeah, then he came to me and said they killed Alice's mother. While they did, it was his order that killed her. He asked if he could flee with us. My daughter, Clair, had the same problem. Everyone wanted to mate with her even if she is young to have strength. Because strength meant power, power meant survival. It wasn't civilized anymore. That is why I ask about how you felt about Clair's contact with you. She is looking for love, but meaningful love, not for power."

"…are you saying that I…"

"I'm not commanding you to do anything. Just be friendly to her, she needs to make her own choice, and you must do the same. Now then, we should get these Pokémon." JJ watched the Flareon pace in front of him.

"…I'll think about anything like that after all our work is done." JJ looked and found Froslass cleaning outside of the nursery. She looked up and cocked her head.

"Hello JJ. Pleased to meet you Flareon."

"My name is Joel, pleasure to meet you miss Froslass." He bowed. JJ grinned because this was going to go well. Joel knows his manners.

"Hello Froslass, is Gardevoir busy?"

"She might be, please come in." She opened the door and JJ held it open.

"Ladies first." Froslass giggled.

"Even if you are acting, it is quite charming." The two followed Froslass in. There were rooms everywhere and a front desk with a Chansey behind it. "Gardevoir, is she busy?"

"She should be coming out any moment…" Then a door to our right opened and she was wiping her hands with a white towel and glanced up and immediately realized she had guests.

"My apologies, I was taking care of something. JJ, you need something?"

"Yes ma'am." Then they heard a distant squee.

_"AHH he said it again!" _

"…uh yeah, anyway. We need someone with stronger Psychic power then a Ralts to hold a few things in place while we build the house." She nodded.

"Already building it? You work fast. I can help you now, Froslass, do you mind taking my shift?"

"Not at all." She took the towel and disappeared into the back. Gardevoir opened the door.

"Ladies first." JJ said. Gardevoir smiled back.

"You are an interesting gentleman. Thank you." The three were walking back to the base when JJ got bored and started talking.

"So Gardevoir, got any advice for a Ralts?"

"Oh? You have a Ralts on your team?" She asked.

"Yes, she is my second in command. She was amazed when I said I made friends with a Gardevoir. Are you really that picky with friends?"

"We had a few Gardevoir back where we came from a long time ago. All of them left to this land a few decades back." Joel added.

"Yes, we Gardevoir are very in tune with our loved ones' emotions. It affects how we grow, who we become. Because of that, we tend to find only positive Pokémon to be our friends, you are one of those Pokémon I feel are good."

"I see… What comes after a Ralts again?" JJ tried to remember.

"Kirlia comes after Ralts. Then if you are male you can become either Gallade or Gardevoir. We females only ever become Gardevoir… and I hear stories about Pokémon who take advantage of my kind's personality to be kind. Particularly to us females, male Pokémon abuse our traits on calm minds, and use brute force to kill us or… other things."

"…you talk as if it happened to you." Joel said.

"It has. I wish not to talk about it now, please." Gardevoir closed her eyes. JJ felt her sadness and needed to reassure her everything will be fine.

"Nothing can harm you here. If anyone tries, I'll be there to stop them, so will my team. I promise that." JJ coaxed Gardevoir.

"You mean what you say… thank you, it makes me feel better knowing other Pokémon have my back."

"Just like you have ours."

"Right, thanks JJ."

"My pleasure miss." The base came in sight and the three approached the relaxing group. "Hello everyone, here is our friend, Gardevoir." She curtseyed.

"Pleased to meet all of you." They all exchanged and introduced themselves except Ralts. Gardevoir felt her nervousness. "Ralts, how are you?"

"Wha? Oh who what huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I am fine, thank you…" Gardevoir smiled at her reaction.

"If you need anything, just ask."

"Okay everyone, we are going to get working on the house, let's go!"

* * *

Gallade was going through the report on the recent mission the Rangers went on. He nodded in approval of their success, but worried about other events similar to this one. This forest fire was sparked by combat, but others are starting to follow before and after. He read a report on Mt. Blaze getting snow, the deserts getting downpours causing horrible landslides; something was amiss again, just like a few years ago.

"…I should look into this, things like this just don't happen." Gallade stood up and looked at a map of the continent. "The legendary birds probably have something to say about this. I should contact them now." He got his bag and walked out into the back area and called his friend.

"Flygon!" In an instant, a Flygon swooped down and landed beside Gallade.

"Hey man, you doing alright?" He asked. Gallade nodded.

"We need to visit Moltres, Zaptos and Articuno, weather patterns are way off. Might be something wrong with the world again… I just hope it isn't as serious as last time, let's go." Gallade flipped onto his back and they flew away.

(that evening)

The house was finished thanks to excessive amounts of psychic power practically making a mold for the shape. It was just like Servine's house, but smaller. Each worker, Gardevoir included was exhausted, and they were resting and eating dinner in the Rangers base.

"Everyone! If I can have your attention!" JJ stood up and everyone looked. "Thanks to all of your efforts, we have given a new life to those who need it." Everyone cheered. "However! There are many people always in need, and we need to help them too. I just want to thank you all for your work and so would these three, Joel, Alice, and Clair!" The three of them stood up to applause.

"Really, all of you thank you. Now we can stop fighting to survive and start fighting to protect others." Joel said.

"We owe everything to both Rangers and Elegance's teams for their efforts. If we had a choice, this offer would be too kind to accept, but we have no option. Thank you all for your warming hearts." Alice said.

"I um, I don't want to say much but… thank you JJ, thank your Gardevoir, Rangers, everyone. Without you, we could have a horrible life right now… um thanks!" They all sat down.

"Now we can do your interior furnishings tomorrow, but for now, we all deserve sleep. You three can sleep in our house tonight. Gardevoir, if you wish you may leave."

"I might hang around for a while." She ate another oran berry slowly.

"Okay everyone, you are free to do whatever. Be safe!" They all went about their business except for JJ. He went straight to bed and immediately fell asleep while the others socialized.

* * *

(Middle of the night)

JJ's eyes shot open from something. Something in his dream told him to wake up. He looked at his side and Ralts wasn't there. Gardevoir was sleeping against the wall of the stairs. Servine and Vulpix were sleeping next to Joel. Alice was sleeping on the floor next to the door. JJ stood up and felt something on his body. It was a blanket of some sort. He walked by Gardevoir and noticed she was moving, shivering.

JJ put a paw on her arm and she shifted. She was freezing cold to the touch. JJ walked back and tugged the blanket over her body. She calmed down and a smile came across her face. Then JJ nudged Alice to the stairs and mustered all his strength and lifted Alice onto his bed. Everyone except Ralts was here.

_"JJ!" _A scream echoed from his dream and he shook his head. _"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" _He heard a panicked echo from his nightmare. _"My wish is…" _An image of fire flashed through his head. He slapped his head and snapped out of it. He ventured out and called for Ralts.

"Ralts?" He started walking around. "Ralts!?" He couldn't find her. "Ralts!" JJ yelled now. "Where is she?" JJ walked to the cliff overlooking the ocean, but she wasn't there. Then a blast of energy washed over the area. JJ saw a light coming from the square and dashed to it. It was coming from the cave of evolution. "RALTS!" JJ screamed over the loud hum of the cave. Then the light just vanished. JJ ran and moved the boulder away from the cave and found someone on their knees.

"…I have changed…" She said. "JJ… I have changed." Her voice was now like a teenager as opposed to a child.

"…Kirlia?" JJ questioned. She gave him a one eye stare, this time the entire eye visible.

"I'm so sorry." She showed her full face, no entirely visible without any sort of visor. Her "hair" was now organized evenly, and her legs were now visible. Her white body had gotten smaller and appeared to take the form of a skirt-like thing.

"You evolved?" JJ looked her over then saw she was sweating and breathing erratically. JJ jumped into her arm and lightly felt her face. "Kirlia, you are burning up!"

"…what's happening to me?" She started to panic so JJ landed in front of her. JJ now had to look up to make eye contact with her.

"Just come with me, you are sick." JJ knew he had no prayer of lifting someone that size.

"You could use some help." JJ looked back and the Mismagius was floating there with a smile. "What she is feeling is called evolvirtium pardituam, ancient saying, but now we just call it Evolution Sickness. After evolving, your body system is thrown so far off, you get sick with something, but is usually only lasts a few hours."

"Thank goodness you came. There is no way I can carry her."

"Well I am not the strongest either, but we can help." A Froslass appeared behind her.

"She told me about a Ralts wandering into the cave. Mismagius told me to watch and make sure everything is alright, and then when I saw you follow, I knew something was wrong. Call it a woman's intuition." Froslass smiled. She picked Kirlia up and placed her on Mismagius' head.

"At least the hat is good for something…" She mumbled.

"JJ… who are these Pokémon?" Kirlia, even though she was sick, could still feel unfamiliar presence around herself.

"Close friends, they won't hurt you, just relax okay?" JJ coaxed. They got to the base and laid Kirlia on my bed. The two looked at Gardevoir who was against the wall of the stairs.

"You even gave her a blanket?" Froslass asked, appearing confused.

"Yeah, from my bed. She was very cold so she needed it more than me. I have fur, I can live." Mismagius grinned.

"I must ask JJ. What makes you so kind to strangers?" JJ thought about his response, trying not to disappoint them.

"Well… we are all family right? Don't you agree?" They nodded. "I'll take care of all Pokémon that are here, in my base and on my team. That includes you three, you are a part of my team, even if our names are different. If I could, I would protect everyone in this city, but I can't. So I do what I can and I will do it well."

"My my, you quite the saint Pokémon." Froslass giggled. Mismagius smiled but still had a question.

"Something like that doesn't just come from you, normally. Who where your parents?" JJ looked down and made sure nobody else was awake.

"Can I trust you two, you can tell Gardevoir only what I am about to tell you." They looked at each other, curious to what he was about to say.

"You can trust us." They both said.

"Alright… honestly, I didn't have parents…" The stopped with a sad "awww"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to recall bad events." Mismagius shook her head.

"It is fine, really. That is not my point… I don't have parents because… in reality, in a different world, I was a human." Both of their eyes grew wide and full of fear. "…you fear me already?" His tail and ears fell.

"Human only come here if cursed by a Ninetails, they only curse bad people!" Froslass said.

"I have a voice in my head that tell me otherwise. She says that I saved someone… that is why I am here forever. She says my personality from my human life is sort of copied into this life, but how could I be this nice if I was bad enough to get cursed?"

_"Because, you weren't bad, never forget that." _He heard the voice and Mismagius looked at him.

"You just heard it didn't you. The voice of a Lopunny." She said.

"Wha? Yes! That is exactly it!"

"I heard that the last human that saved this world had a voice too, a Gardevoir that was apparently abandoned by its trainer and died protecting him. Then the human was cursed into a Pokémon. Then the human found the Gardevoir in the square randomly one day, but she had no memory of anything. She joined the team and then they left together. Maybe one day you will be reunited with that Lopunny again."

"Maybe… So do you guys see me as the enemy knowing I am human?"

"No, no it doesn't make you less of a Pokémon, from what I see, you are a good Pokémon who cares deeply about others first, other than himself. The Eevee, Absol and Flareon are examples. If it wasn't for Vulpix, you would've died for them." JJ never thought about it that way. "And I watched the conversation with the Absol…"

"Oh…" JJ blushed.

"What she offered, and what you said, shocked me to the heart, even if I am a ghost type." Mismagius said.

"Then you know I didn't tell her to offer that."

"I know. I mean with what she offered to do, you refusing, and pointing her in a bright direction as your request, earned my respect immediately." She smiled. "Individuals like you are rare; the world needs more of you." Froslass whispered to Mismagius who nodded.

"The reason we respect that so much is because Gardevoir was… forced once when traveling alone in the wild." JJ's eyes looked at the sleeping Gardevoir.

"Wow…"

"She rarely talks about it, the only reason we know is because she was beat up and crippled in the forest, where Froslass happened to be roaming around. She found Gardevoir and brought her back to my place. She recovered, went through rehabilitation, and became Team Elegance's leader. I doubt she will ever talk about it to you though."

"I can understand. Something like that just needs to be treated softly." The two ghosts yawned. "It is late, if you guys want, you can stay here. Hang on, I'll be right back." He ran to the back of the training ground and hauled a bunch of straw into the house, making a small bed at the foot of the stairs. "Well it isn't made of Swablu feathers, but it is warm. Can you help me move Gardevoir over?" They just watched the Eevee with mysterious looks. "…you ladies alright?"

"…such a good Pokémon." Froslass smiled and lay down. Mismagius followed.

"Thank you JJ…" She drifted off into sleep. JJ smiled and sighed before heading to the cliff. He just sat under the moon and smiled. He had a good thing going here… but Mismagius had a point… We already almost died on the first mission, which sent Ral- er Kirlia, into a panic state. He decided he needed to be more careful.

"I'll just do my job."

**Any suggestions for pokemon you want to see in the story? A few pokemon that have appeared because of this: Shiny Eevee, Shiny Absol, Flareon, now Gardevoir, Froslass, Mismagius. Always looking for new pokemon to add, even for only one chapter, I need suggestions or I'll just pick a number between 1-649 and use that one... I really don't wanna do that XD so if you have requests, let me know in Review or PM.**

**-J**


	7. Time Heals (most) Wounds

**Next chapter is out, but it is possible another will be coming out today, since this was already pretty much done. New pokemon is appearing, and yes, it fills a gap in the team. Here it is and enjoy!**

"Hm hm hm… Hm-hm-hm…" A Milotic was strolling through the square, humming along with her head. She had just come from the ocean because of storms. At first, she hated air and the lack of water, but the ocean was really getting ripped apart by storms. Everyone seemed friendly, shop owners, workers, everyone seemed content. "This place looks nice to settle down." She moved by a store and saw a massive apple that was calling her name. She approached the shop keeper, a Swellow and smiled.

"Good morning, welcome to Swellow's nest! See anything you like?" She had a young, upbeat voice. Then a Servine walked up next to her and she smiled at the potential customer.

"Hey Swellow, can I get that large apple please?" Milotic's heart shaped antennae dropped.

"Sure, that will be 30P please." Servine noticed the Milotic with a disappointed face.

"Oh dear, were you going to buy that?" She asked. Milotic shook her head.

"Its fine, I don't have enough, I only got 25P on me." Servine gave Swellow the 30P and took the giant apple. She looked at the Milotic narrowed her eyes.

"Milotics usually don't appear on this side of the world… you aren't from around here. Thanks Swellow." She waved a wing as the two walked with each other.

"Yeah, the seas are getting ripped apart by storms, so are other places I hear. It is like a few years ago."

"Oh really? You look like you haven't eaten in a while." Servine inspected the giant green apple. "Here." She gave it to the Milotic who used the pink-hair like ribbons on her head as hands.

"I feel bad now."

"Don't worry; I'm sure my leader would do the same. He won't mind, take care now!" The Servine turned right and continued out of sight. Starving, the Milotic found a spot covered by a tree and took a large bit out of the apple.

"Mmm… delisisous." He told herself, morphing her voice with the apple.

* * *

"Hey Kirlia, you okay?" Gardevoir woke her up. Froslass, Mismagius, and JJ were all huddled around her. She sat up and ribbed her head. She grinned and felt funny.

"I just survived evolution, I'm better than ok, I'm awesome." She joked. "Yeah… thanks JJ, and you guys… well girls." She looked at Gardevoir and smiled.

"I take it you slept well hm?" She stood up. "Well JJ, we must be going. Thanks for your hospitality and kindness in letting these two sleep here."

"No problem miss. I owed them for helping me with Kirlia, it was the least I could do." JJ bowed politely.

"Ha ha, okay. Thank you JJ, if you need anything, just contact or come over to us. Farewell, stay strong Kirlia." She curtseyed and the trio left in a teleport from Gardevoir. JJ smiled and turned to see Servine came back empty handed.

"No apples?" JJ wondered.

"There was, I bought it…"

"…you ate it?"

"No, I found a Milotic that looked starved. Milotics aren't from around here. She must've migrated from up from the badlands. Anyway, I gave it to her, sorry."

"Oh, okay. Don't worry about it, you did the right thing. Do we have enough apples and food in your storage?"

"Oh yeah, I got so many apples from years ago." JJ gave her a dumb look and Kirlia watched them talk, kicking her legs on the edge of the stairs.

"…"

"What? I found a lot of apples in my spare time." JJ shook his head.

"Apples can't stay good forever." Servine laughed.

"Ha! Come on, you really think Kangaskhan works alone storing food and other items like that? She has a Glaceon that works in the back all the time; she is just shy to strangers. With each food item, she puts it in the back room and Glaceon cools it, preserving it for future use." JJ laughed.

"Wow, I never thought of that."

"Yeah, that is why she stores things, because she can." Alice walked in with Clair.

"Hey JJ, can we go walk on the shore, just us two?" Clair looked at Alice. JJ cocked his head.

"Of course, you can do whatever you want. You don't need to ask me to do simple things like that, go have fun." They smiled and Alice tagged Clair's tail and ran out.

"No fair! Your tail is too high!" She yelled from the distance. Kirlia jumped down and stretched.

"Well, I'm going to train. I want to see my new powers if I have any."

"I'm going berry hunting." Servine picked up a bag and walked out with Kirlia. Vulpix woke up and stretched.

"Morning JJ."

"Oh hey Vulpix. You busy?"

"No, why?" He licked his paw.

"Could you do me a favor and get a few more berries and apples from Servine's storage? I need to run a few errands."

"No problem, any amount in general?" JJ taught and looked up.

"Ten of each, here, take my bag." He picked up his satchel and put it on Vulpix. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to look at the board and see if there is anything our team can do, missions and stuff." The two walked out and to the square. Vulpix went to the storage and JJ continued on to the post office.

* * *

"Hm-hm-hm. Hm-hm-hm. Huh?" Milotic found a house with a small one next to it. She just shrugged and continued onto a cliff, overlooking the ocean. "Wow… it is just like home… I'll just swim for a bit then look for shelter I guess." She moved down to the beach and smiled before touching the water. Her entire body shook with happiness and she just lost herself to swimming in the water.

"HA! Got you!" Milotic heard something above the water. She saw an Absol and Eevee playing tag.

"..wait… and Absol? Here?" She remembered there were and still is many Absol in the badlands. She heard none ever came here because it was a weak place to live, their words. Curious, Milotic treaded over to the shallow water and slowly crept onto the beach, only to grab the attention of the Eevee, who froze in fear.

"…Alice…"

"What, you scared to run?" Alice joked then saw the fear in Clair's eyes as she pointed at a Milotic on the beach.

"Hello."

"AH! Sorry, we didn't know this was your home!" Milotic knew they were scared. She slowly moved toward them.

"No it isn't my home, I was just swimming and…" Alice and Clair backed away.

"Don't come any closer!" She pulled out a bronze badge that was used to alert rescue teams to help. She stopped moving and the two were against the cliff wall.

"I promise I won't hurt you, who are you?"

"Just get them here! I don't want to die!" Clair cried. Alice rubbed the bronze badge and screamed into it.

"JJ HELP US!"

* * *

"…let's see… to far, can't fly, can't swim…" JJ was shifting through notes of missions and sighed with each one. All too difficult for teams like theirs. Then JJ's badge began to glow, catching the attention of bystanders. "Odd… who is in trouble?" He rubbed it.

**_"JJ HELP US!" _**It was Alice, instantly, power rushed to JJ's legs and he bolted back to the base, rubbing it again to get the team recalled.

"Servine, Vulpix, Kirlia, Alice and Clair are in trouble at the beach, meet me there now!"

**_"Got it!"_**

**_"On my way!"_**

**_"They will regret that." _**They all dropped their things and ran to the cliff, where JJ was standing, Servine was not there yet.

"Where is Servine?" Kirlia asked. JJ was looking down at the two cornered by the massive Pokémon.

"We don't have time to wait. Kirlia, you stay here and provide ranged blasts against her, Vulpix with me. I need you to attack it from the back while I take the front. Everyone ready?" They all nodded. "GO GO GO!" JJ and Vulpix jumped from the cliff and Kirlia took aim at the Pokémon. JJ landed in between the two parties and Vulpix landed behind. Eevee saw it was a Milotic and snarled.

"You think they are free food, never has someone been so wrong!" JJ barked, fangs showing.

"What?! Food? I was just…" She was interrupted by a powerful psychic explosion on her back. JJ rammed her head with a Take Down attack and Vulpix hit her back with the same thing. Kirlia saw Servine running.

"Where are the others?!" She yelled. Kirlia pointed.

"Jump off and surprise them!" Kirlia suggested. Servine nodded and ignited her tail with a green glow. She launched herself off the cliff and did two flips before making brutal contact with the Milotic's head, knocking it down. Milotic raised its head and cried out. It surrounded itself in a bubble shield and fended off some of their attacks before breaking again.

"I give up! Please stop hurting me!" She cried in pain. The three did not let up.

"Servine, knock her up!" JJ ordered. She nodded and angled herself and got a running start. She did a ground-level flip and smashed a Leaf Blade on her underside, knocking her airborne. JJ hit her with a Shadow Ball, Vulpix with a Flamethrower, and Kirlia with a Psychic beam. JJ nodded at Servine and the two signaled Kirlia to throw them up. She did and JJ became surrounded in a white light and Servine ignited her tail. The two smashed her back with their duo attack. Milotic's eyes shot open, she felt something inside break and blood moving around where it shouldn't be. She smashed into the ground and left her eyes open, trying to breathe, but she couldn't with all her will. JJ landed in front of her and looked directly into her eyes.

"Those two are never to be seen again by you, am I clear? If I so much as catch a whiff of you, I will kill you. Kill. You." Servine looked into her eyes and narrowed her eyes. As if realizing something.

"Hang on…" She looked at the Milotic's bag and a green apple core fell out. "Oh no… no no no no no no."

"What, what happened?" JJ was thrown off by her panicking.

"No no no no no no no." She started kicking sand. "JJ, no no no no…" Vulpix ran over.

"Is she alright? Did Milotic hit her?" Vulpix growled at the twitching Milotic.

"Oh shit… oh no… JJ… this Milotic, no…" She was starting to cry in panic.

"Servine, spit it out!" JJ tried snapping her back into reality.

"This M-M-M-Milotic was the one… no no, who I gave the apple to, no no no."

"WHAT?!" JJ screamed. Kirlia took this as something bad and fired another psychic blast that Vulpix blocked with a Flamethrower, shocking Kirlia.

"HEY HEY CEASE FIRE!" JJ yelled. Kirlia stood up, sensing panic and regret emotions.

* * *

"S-she just came from the water and cornered us!" Clair yelled.

"Clair, I need to talk to you, but first, we need to make sure we didn't kill her." JJ gave Alice a death stare. "Both of you are in serious trouble. You just said she didn't even attack you or threaten you, _what the fuck _is wrong with you two?" JJ left them scared. Vulpix checked for a pulse and sighed in relief.

"Weak pulse. Her eyes are forced open, she is in serious pain." Vulpix shook his head. JJ rubbed the badge.

**_"Kirlia, go get Gallade and tell him what has happened, he must know. Also, get Gardevoir. She mentioned something about being good at first aid." _**

**_"What happened?"_**

**_"Alice cried Houndoom too quick. Milotic had no intention of harming them, she could die, GO!" _**JJ yelled through the badge. The stress was hitting him like a Wailord. He was losing his patience. Kirlia got up and teleported to Gallade's building. She went inside and saw nobody. She then teleported to Gardevoir's base.

"Oh hello Kirlia what brings-… You look shaken." Mismagius greeted her and caught her look.

"Where is Gardevoir, we need her NOW!"

"Whoa, what happened?" She asked.

"Someone is going to DIE I NEED HER NOW!" Kirlia screamed. Gardevoir opened the door.

"What is the commotion?!" Gardevoir felt Kirila's fear and worry and calmed down.

"We have someone who is hurt, she could die! We need you NOW!" Gardevoir grabbed her bag and teleported to the Cliffside. She saw the Milotic on the beach and gasped.

"Who did this?!" She asked with anger.

"…we did."

"Impossible."

"JJ will explain, but now we need to make sure she doesn't die." Kirlia teleported them down and Gardevoir stormed towards JJ.

"JJ, what the hell did you do to her, you tell me now or I will throw you into the ocean!" JJ growled and snapped.

"Gardevoir, this day has been SHIT! I could potentially be a murderer and killer then you just NEED TO FUCKING come here and throw more shit at me. HERE! Go ask those two over there!" He furiously pointed at Alice and Clair, silent in their stance. Gardevoir was backing away in fear. "Ask them, ASK THEM, WHY SOMEONE'S BLOOD COULD BE ON MY HANDS, GO! ARGH!" JJ smashed through the nearest rock and was breathing heavily in rage. Kirlia was shivering from the waves of anger, Gardevoir stood silent with wide eyes. "I can't stand here. I'll see all of you tonight, tell me if she dies and I'll know to hightail it out of here." JJ stormed away towards the woods and vanished. Everyone stood scared and shocked. Never has anyone thought JJ was capable of losing his patience with him. Clair ran after him.

"JJ! JJ!" Nobody stopped her. Flareon was watching from the cliff and shook his head.

"Not good…" He mumbled.

"Okay, we need to figure out what is wrong." Gardevoir moved in front of her. "Hey friend, we are going to get you out." The Milotic was still twitching and tears were flowing down her face Gardevoir felt a dark spot on her back and she poked it. Milotic gasped and let out a head-splitting scream. She was out of shock and now weeping in pain.

"Oh Arceus, HELP ME!" Gardevoir used a trick that is dangerous. With proper psychic power, she can create a small bubble that reverses time a little bit, in this case, reversing time on a wound to before it was inflicted. The recoil was a massive headache to the user. She focused and a yellow bubble appeared around the wound and after a few seconds, the bubble vanished. The wound was erased, but Gardevoir had to hold onto her body to keep herself from falling over. Gardevoir inspected the rest of Milotic.

"She has a broken tail bone… her spine is fixed… and she has minor head trauma. Just be glad she will be alive." Gardevoir sighed when Kirlia looked at her.

"I guess this ends our partnership." She shook her head.

"No. That wasn't JJ. It was someone who was put under so much stress in such a short amount of time that he lost control. He will be back, and stronger after this one. I recommend teleporting her back to the base and taking care of her there. If we can keep this low, nobody will get in trouble. Plus, you owe her big time. I doubt she will want to see you guys again. Kirlia." She looked up.

"Yes?"

"Go talk to JJ. He needs you right now." I'll bring her back, but you find JJ and bring him back." Gardevoir vanished with Milotic, Vulpix, Servine, and Alice.

* * *

(warning, this next part contains French. Under the dialogue will be English translation, I just did it for effect, it is quite fun, really)

"JJ! JJ please where are you?!" JJ heard it from the distance. He didn't care who it was, they just better say away from him. He was looking into a pond in the tiny woods. The heard Clair come from behind him.

"You got some nerve following me." JJ said. Clair was silent next to him.

"…you have reason to hate me… but understand…" He glared at her eyes, but she didn't stop. "…where I come from, meeting a stranger was either killing him, or death by their hands, or worse. The same goes for Alice. It was reactionary, and I'm sorry."

"You think that is the end? Hm? You think you apologize and everything is sweet sunshine?" Clair felt hurt.

"Well then don't accept my apology, because I know you want to hit me." JJ thought about it, but something yelled at him not to. Clair walked in front of him and closed her eyes. "Go."

_"Don't do it JJ. Please." _

"Clair I…" He just look at her standing still, waiting for a powerful blow from him. "Clair just please, think before crying for help. It can literally kill others if you aren't careful. I would never it you, even if I wanted to. You are like a sister to me, especially because you are an Eevee. I'd never harm you." Clair opened her eyes and shed a single tear.

"JJ… thank you…" She hugged JJ and then JJ let go because he heard three bushes rustling. Three Pokémon came out, all evolutions of Eevee. A Vaporeon, Umbreon, and Jolteon all smirked and lowered themselves, clearly wanting a fight.

"Well Well ... Il semble que nous avons un joli petit couple ici ..." The Jolteon said.

(Well ... It seems that we have a nice little couple here)

"C'est un Evoli rare qui vous êtes. L'esprit si l'on prend elle?" The Vaporeon sneered.

(It is a rare Eevee you have there. Mind if we take it?)

"Arrêter de déconner, le tuer et ramener à la tanière." The Umbreon said.

(Stop messing around, kill him and bring her back to the den.)

"What are… what are they saying?" Clair hid behind JJ.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound friendly."

"Zed il ne nous comprend pas." The Jolteon said to the Umbreon.

(Zed, he does not understand us.)

"Est-ce important? Tout ce qui importe, c'est elle. Nous avons besoin de lui." This Umreon's name must be Zed. Everything else sounded odd, but the word Zed sounded normal.

(Is it important? All that matters is her. We need her.)

"Don't try it." JJ growled and had his and on the silver badge.

"Qu'est-ce que cette crevette faire? Trois contre un? Risible. Tuez-le." Zed said. JJ rubbed the badge and cried out.

(What will this shrimp do? Three against one? Laughable. Kill him.)

"GARDEVOIR, FROSLASS, MISMAGIUS, WE NEED HELP!" In an instant Gardevoir, Froslass and Mismagius appeared behind JJ. JJ turned and smiled at Gardevoir who smiled back.

"Seriously, picking a fight with two lone Eevees? Cowards." Mismagius spit at the ground.

"I hate bullies…" Froslass whispered.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que ces conneries?! Trois d'attente pour nous!" He nodded at the bush and Vaporeon and Jolteon retreated. Gardevoir stood forward.

(What? What is this shit?! Three waiting for us?)

"Zed, vous restez loin de ces deux Evoli. Je ne serai pas aussi convivial prochaine fois. Sortez de ma vue!" Zed grinned and ran off.

(Zed, you stay away from these two Eevee. I'm will not be as friendly next time. Get out of my sight!)

"What are they saying?"

"It was a language from the human world. I studied it at the library. He must have too. Are you two alright?" Gardevoir looked particularly at JJ with an apologetic face.

"We are fine, thanks to you." JJ said weakly. The two ghosts nodded and floated away behind the brush to make sure they left. They saw Kirlia looking for JJ.

"Kirlia, he is over here!" Mismagius waved. She nodded and stopped running and bowed her head as she passed the other two. JJ was sitting next to Gardevoir and Clair. They turned at her appearance and JJ stood up.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." JJ said apologetically. "I wasn't myself and I'm sorry, because I know you feel my emotions like your own. Bursting out like that can harm your growth, and that is the last thing I want." Kirlia just pet his head.

"I couldn't be mad at you even if I tried. I knew it wasn't you back there so it's alright. Just please, don't do that often, it strikes fear into me."

"I'll try… it's just that so many things keep piling on each other so quickly, I just couldn't take it. Never again will this happen." He looked at Gardevoir. "And I owe you a special apology Gardevoir."

"That isn't necessary. I did come a little too aggressively, I didn't even bother to ask what had happened."

"Still, after all the help you gave us, that was no way for me to answer. I'm so sorry about that, and unfortunately, I can't take it back, but you know I would, all of you know I would if I could." He sighed. "Clair, you two still need to talk with me about why you did that, but just know I could never harm you or Alice. Follow me to the base… Kirlia I also need to speak with you alone, but can you get Alice for me."

"Kirlia, remember to teleport the Milotic to the base… but I don't know where she will fit." Gardevoir frowned at the last part.

"I'm sure Servine can make a shelter out of leaves or something." Clair smiled.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the base, see you later team Elegance!" Kirlia waved to Froslass and Mismagius who waved back.

"Again JJ, if you need anything…"

"Just call you, thanks." Gardevoir smiled and teleported away, leaving Clair alone with JJ.

"…that Kirlia… you love her don't you?" Clair sounded disappointed.

"Love? Me? I uh… maybe? Like, is there something wrong?" JJ had a feeling about what she was getting at, but denied himself.

"…kind of."

"Kind of? Oh…" JJ just shook his head. Clair looked at him silently and hung her head. "Are you… serious?" Clair slowly and silently nodded. "…damn how do I respond?"

"I left my old home because I wanted to find someone who loves me because I am me, not because I am silver as opposed to brown. If you don't love me, I understand, I just thought you would be my lucky shot… guess I was wrong. It is okay that you love Kirlia, I won't force you. I'm sorry." Clair wiped a tear from her eye. "That is why… I followed you. I was scared I would lose you, it has been only a short time and I feel connected to you…" JJ was feeling so light. As if he were hovering in air, with reason. Kirlia was still listening to the conversation and felt sad. Clair got the wrong impression from her. Kirlia felt close to JJ, no doubt, but didn't want others to think they were madly in love.

_"Because you were at some point." _Kirlia just heard the voice.

"Yeah, but I have no memory of it, neither does he. I love him to death as a forever friend; I will protect him as if I did love him that way. If you know about my personality, it is very tolerant and mature. I have reasons behind each thing I do." She responded to the voice and sighed before turning the corner. "Clair." Clair jumped and whipped around to hide behind JJ.

"You heard all that just now?" JJ asked. She nodded.

"I did, Clair, just relax, I won't hurt you." She slowly came from JJ's side. "Clair… you got it wrong. Both JJ and I care about each other like we were family, but we never wanted to send the message that we were madly in love. No offense JJ."

"I'm happy you are telling her." JJ smiled. "Yeah, Clair, Kirlia and I do love each other, but not as mates, as sisters or brothers would. You understand? I'm not already taken, it is just so sudden."

"Right Clair. Just don't worry about me, what your feelings toward JJ are, it respect. I also do expect the same. I'll leave you two to it. Don't take too long." Kirlia teleported away.

"Clair. I just need to say something, and you might not agree, but it is the truth." Clair stood silently. "The reason you feel love toward me is because of what I did, not who I am. You have only known me for no more than two days! All I'm saying is you need time to make a better judgment. I'm not saying I don't love you, I'm saying you are unsure and still young, so am I, and you are looking for love very quickly. For all you know, you might hate my true personality, you might find another Eevee that steals your heart, but right now, you need time… you see what I'm saying?" She sniffed and nodded.

"Thanks JJ… I can only thank you so many times before I feel as if I'm burdening you. I'll try, I'll still watch you, but I will think over it."

"Another thing. Talk with your dad about it. I'm sure he can help." JJ smiled. Clair licked JJ's cheek again and wagged her tail.

"We should go help Milotic."

"Yep, hang on tight." JJ shone the badge on himself and Clair and they both teleported back to the base.

**Interesting request if you read the reviews. A Team of OC's has been suggested and I actually like that idea. If anyone has a team they created or want a group of pokemon they want to see on a team, leave suggestions in the reviews or PM me. Note, whoever suggested that, I will be contacting you for a better understanding. Still, any pokemon you want seen I will put into a list and pull out from there. Thanks for reading! Leave a review on what you think of the story so far!**

**-J**


	8. Connect Four (Members?)

**I've got a few requests queued up now, potential teams in progress. Thanks to those who gave me suggestions, and here is the next part featuring the next one queued up: Meloetta, enjoy!**

"Servine! Servine. How is Milotic's condition?" JJ ran up to her, catching his breath.

"She is awake now, I've slapped a few leaves and some wood to make a temporary tent to shield her." Servine pointed.

"…how is she emotionally?"

"Very bad. If one of us even is in her sight, she starts crying and begging for mercy… we really traumatized her…" JJ sighed and rubbed his head. "Are you feeling okay… you really scared everyone earlier."

"I'm fine… I just needed a moment to breathe, and I never got it until I exploded. I'm so sorry if I scared you, I would never do that if I was myself. Thank you for helping her." JJ walked away without her responding and paused outside Milotic's tent. Clair was next to him.

"I'll leave you two alone; I'll find Alice and bring her here."

"Okay… that sounds great." JJ had a quiet voice. He was worried the second he showed his face in the tent, she would flip out and hurt herself more. He decided maybe if he gave her a heads up, she would relax. "Milotic!" He heard nothing. "I'm coming in… it is the Eevee, just don't move!" JJ slowly moved one paw into her sight and heard a whimper. He did it again, and heard another. He just decided to get it over with and showed his entire body and face.

"AHH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL LEAVE NOW, JUST LET ME LIVE! AHH!" She sobbed and she tried to move her head, but was in too much pain, so she curled herself into a corner. JJ sighed and felt like shit. He hurt an innocent Milotic… what would Gallade say?

"Milotic…"

"I WAS JUST SWIMMING, I NEVER WANTED TO HARM THEM! I NEVER DID!" She hid her face from JJ and sobbed louder. JJ walked closer and her crying got louder. "Arceus, I am sorry for my wrongs… just accept me into your arms when I die this moment." She was praying and JJ lightly nudged her hair-like ribbon. She refused to look so JJ crawled under a small gap and saw her eyes squeezed tightly shut, tears falling like a waterfall. As a gesture of kindness, JJ positioned his tail under her eyes and she finally opened them, wondering what was so fluffy on her face.

"I won't say anything… just cry if you need to." Milotic did as he said, weeping and letting out small hiccups with each sob. JJ lightly wagged his tail back and forth to wipe the tears. She got quiet and JJ was thankful the tears stopped falling. His tail felt like a heavy rock. She moved her ribbons and finally looked at JJ eye to eye. "What I said on the beach can't be forgotten." The Milotic still was tense. "All I can do is say sorry and help you heal… if you hate us, I can understand it, really I can. But what happened was not your fault. Those two Pokémon you saw are very… scared of strangers. They came from the badlands to the north to escape conflict. They were young, and I am sure they saw their share of horrible things… and I'm sorry. I don't expect your forgiveness, but I understand." They sat close to each other for a while until JJ heard her real voice, smooth and calming.

"…name…"

"Hm?"

"Your name… what is your name?" She asked quietly.

"JJ is my name. You are just Milotic?"

"No… my name is Lisa…" JJ nodded.

"Where did you come from Lisa?"

"I too came from north… but Milotic live in the ocean. When my parents died, I left for here… I never knew how brutal this place was." JJ felt bad.

"This place isn't brutal… we just are too zealous. We are a rescue team, we go around protecting Pokémon from disasters and feral Pokémon. We have been having a spike in feral Pokémon appearances."

"That means… Pokémon are either migrating from the north… or something worse."

"Worse?"

"Well, after my parents died, I stayed at the ocean. Then storms started ravaging my home until finally, it fell victim to the raging tempests." She sniffled. "Then I come here… and get beaten almost to death…"

"…listen, Lisa, I feel horrible, I really feel terrible about what my team did, more specifically, under my orders. So… to make it up, what would you like me to give or do for you, just as a compensation for our brutal assault on you. Anything is fine here." Lisa was still a little scared but JJ knew this. He gave a warm smile and wagged his tail joyfully.

"…you mean it?"

"I do."

"Well first… did you mean… what you said about killing me if I ever came close to those two again?" JJ immediately shook his head.

"That was before I knew who you were. You are alone, and living alone is a challenge. You don't need others trying to kill you. No, I can't really heal the wounds that those words did, but all I can do is take it back as best I can. I didn't mean it, I could never say that to someone as kind as you. Anything, ask for anything." She thought again and was starting to warm up to JJ's true colors. She knew what she wanted… to maybe join his team? Problem being, she isn't a fighter, she is more of a… supportive person. First however, she needed a place to call her own, but she knew that their house was no big enough… "You have something on your mind… I see it in your eyes." Lisa sighed.

"I don't want to burden you with something impossible." JJ shook his head.

"I will make it work. I promise." JJ cuddled close to her head, making her giggle.

"Okay… it is impossible, but I want somewhere new to call home. I just arrived here with nothing but my bag, almost no money, and my scales. I have nothing…" JJ knew why she said it was impossible. "And after that… I want to join you guys on this… team." JJ's ears raised up. "I want to help others… but I cannot fight. I can just stay here and be the medic I guess."

"You know how to heal Pokémon?"

"My mother taught me well. Can you try giving me a small space for myself…?" She seemed sad. JJ nodded.

"Impossible even says :I'm possible. I will find a way and give you a home Lisa, I promise." Lisa moved her ribbons around JJ and gave the best hug someone as big has her could give.

"Thanks JJ, you are a good Pokémon! Oh, let me show you what I know." She moved one of her strands to her neck and pointed. "Can you see this, an attack of yours disabled my head movements because a fragile nerve is there. You see it?" JJ squinted and nodded.

"I see it."

"Use your Take Down and hit is as hard as possible."

"but…"

"Trust me." JJ backed up and charged Lisa's neck and rammed it with all his force. Lisa cried at impact and winced, but this time, her head was up.

"Lisa are you alright?! Oh I hit you too hard!" She shook her head, causing JJ's eyes to grow wide. "Whoa, what the?"

"The nerve controls the movement, but it was pinched. Hitting hard enough freed the nerve and now my head is back to normal… my head is still killing me… and my tail is disabled."

"That means you can't move right?"

"It means I can't swim for a while. I can move now that my head is better." She tried moving but froze in pain has her tail tapped the ground. JJ propped her tail on a bed of straw.

"You need food, that apple Servine gave you isn't enough to keep you healthy. I'll run to storage and get you some berries and…" He stopped and heard a distant scream.

_"He is right behind me! Get him off me!"_

_"I'm trying, don't let them get Meloetta! Keep flying towards the city!" _

"Excuse me Lisa. What on earth is going on?" Everyone was watching three dragon Pokémon fighting in the sky. JJ ran to Kirlia who pointed at the sky. "Kirlia, what is going on?"

"No idea JJ. They just appeared and started yelling about some Pokémon named Meloetta. Those two… seem familiar." It was a Latias and Latios, the third dragon was a Hydreigon probably looking for a snack. Then instantly, a Flygon rammed the Hydreigon and Gallade landed in front of us.

"Whoa!" JJ jumped back.

"Miss me?" He grinned. "You guys have been busy." JJ nodded.

"What is happening Gallade?" Vulpix asked. He looked up.

"Looks like Devon found his next target."

"Devon?"

"That Hydreigon's alias. He hunts lone Pokémon and brings them back. There he tortures them and eventually eats them."

"THEN DO SOMETHING!" Servine jumped up and down.

"I can't. A battle that high is dangerous for both the combatants. I hope Latias and Latios can win. Meloetta just formed a rescue team and she has already gotten herself into trouble." Gallade's attitude was pissing JJ off.

"Fine then, I'll do it! Kirlia, throw me up there!"

"WHAT?! You could die!"

"Doesn't matter, I'll stop that Devon myself!"

"Kirlia, don't do it!" Gallade said.

"Kirlia, we need to make up for what we did! I can't watch someone die!" Kirlia ignored Gallade and went with JJ's emotions. She threw him as hard as she could with a psychic and he landed on Latias. "Latias, I'm on a rescue team, I'm on your side. Get me close to Devon and I'll grab Meloetta and we get out of here!"

"You got it!" She yelled. "Latios, bring him around!"

"Going around." JJ felt energy rush into his legs and he held on. They lined up Devon with Latias and JJ steeled himself and leapt onto the back of the dragon un-detected from the focus he had on Latios. A small white face with cute blue eyes looked up at him full of fear.

"I'm going to get you down safely okay?" JJ talked to the Pokémon who nodded. JJ snuck over to her. "Wrap your arms around me Meloetta!" She shyly did as he asked. Latias came back around and JJ leapt over to her, Meloetta around him.

"Nice grab, just hang on!" Devon realized that he lost Meloetta. Latias was faster, but Devon led her into a Dragon Breath that made an explosion that knocked Latias out and sent JJ and Meloetta flying toward the ground. JJ looked at the fast approaching ground and saw Latias and Meloetta falling beside him. JJ pulled out his badge and shone it on the two Pokémon and they teleported away and JJ felt himself slow down and his tail lightly touched the ground. He looked back and Kirlia was struggling and finally lost her focus and he landed on his back. He quickly spun himself around and dashed to the two fainted Pokémon in front of the base, everyone followed. Meloetta was holding her leg and crying. Latias groaned.

"Ugh… I'm fine, check her!" Latias regained her levitation and rubbed her head.

"Her leg is hurt bad. Wait… Lisa!" JJ loaded her onto his back and hauled her to Lisa. Lisa blinked twice and her. Everyone kept watching the fight between the two in the sky.

"JJ, her leg is broken."

"Can you help her?"

"I have some bandages in my bag, give them to me." JJ ran over to Lisa's bag and brought the entire bag over to her. She went to work immediately. First she gave Meloetta a berry that would apparently reduce the swelling. Then she comforted the flailing Pokémon. Vulpix, Servine and Kirlia joined JJ's side. The Pokémon opened her eyes and reached for Clair, who was behind the group. Clair grabbed her hand and held it close.

"You're going to be okay." She said.

"…thank you Rangers…!" She struggled to say. JJ smiled and looked at Clair who smiled back. Lisa gave a sigh of relief.

"She will be fine, she won't be able to walk for a while." Meloetta opened both her eyes and started floating.

"At least I don't walk… I can levitate." She looked at JJ and hugged him quickly before making it odd. "I owe you, um…"

"Just happy you are okay. What is your rescue team? You are alone?"

"…well…" She sighed. "Yeah for now. I just started team Altos… I should get going… Thank you Milotic, Eevee and Latias… sorry for bothering you." She teleported away and left a silver badge in her spot. JJ picked it up and put it in his collar that was really a good storage for those.

"Lisa, you are in for sure. Now I just need to get you a home, but first, that Hydreigon is still fighting Latios." Latias smiled.

"He has no chance against my brother and I, consider this over. Thanks Rangers, we will see you sometime later." She shot up and the duo eon Pokémon chased the dragon beyond the cloud line. JJ was curious at Gallade's lack of action.

"Gallade." JJ got his attention. "I must ask why you made _me _do this."

"I was testing you. You no doubt are a force to be reckoned with, and I am impressed. What happened with Milotic? She get attacked?"

"…yeah." JJ had to come clean and Servine stopped him.

"JJ, you have had enough to deal with for a day. Just go in the base and rest, I got this." JJ looked at her with a surprised look. She smiled. "Go on."

"Thanks Servine, you too Kirlia, awesome throws."

"Thanks JJ." Kirlia waved. "Go rest up, you need it JJ." She smiled.

"Alright, you are in charge Kirlia. Thanks you guys."

"I'll watch Lisa, rest up man." Vulpix winked. "Just get some rest." JJ nodded and went into the base and just took a nap, a well deserved rest.

"Servine, what happened? I'll just say I'm glad you are all okay, but what happened to Milotic?" Servine sighed.

"We attacked her." Gallade shifted un-easily.

"Okay… Now… hold up. Why?"

"She was mistaken for a threat. Alice and Clair were on the beach and well… they got scared and made it sound like they needed help. We really weren't thinking clearly… and we just attacked thinking she was dangerous…"

"…hmm, where are these two Pokémon?" The two walked up.

"We are here." Alice said.

"JJ is resting so I'll have this talk with you, can you three just leave us alone for now?" Kirlia nodded and teleported them away. Gallade sighed and rubbed his face. "Girls."

"Yes?"

"These badges we give out signal emergency. If you hit it each time you meet a wild Pokémon, that Pokémon is now targeted as a criminal. They will get hurt, look at Milotic. You guys broke her tail, she can't swim for a long time now." Clair looked down and Alice frowned.

"It was me that cried for help too early." Alice stepped up. "Clair was scared, but I called for help. If anyone should take a punishment, it is me." She learned a few things from JJ. One, responsibility, two, accepting consequences. Gallade sighed.

"It isn't up to me, it is up to JJ. You are his residents, he will choose how to deal with you." Joel talked for the first time in days.

"He is a good person. He will keep it fair." He looked at Clair. "I assume you learned your lesson?"

"I did…" She said.

"Hey Joel, we haven't heard from you for a while." Servine waved.

"Yeah, just getting my strength back. So listen Kirlia." Kirlia tilted her head at being directly addressed. "I still owe your team for saving us three. Now that my strength is back, do you mind if I join you guys? I can certainly fight long fights." Joel grinned.

"I'm sure JJ would be fine. Thanks Joel, I'll add you to active members." Alice stepped up.

"I also want to be added. I am very dangerous when angered… but I don't want to hurt others unless I need to." Kirlia nodded.

"We can manage that, I'm sure of it."

"Clair also wants in." Alice smiled. Kirlia blinked and almost laughed, but stopped herself.

"How old are you Clair?"

"I'm a year old." Gallade stepped in.

"Sorry, age requirement is at least three." Kirlia sighed and looked at him with an angry face.

"Technically, how old am I?" Gallade cracked up. "Yeah, I thought so. How old is JJ, technically?"

"Okay, okay you made your point… It is on you." He passively backed away. Kirlia giggled and pet Clair's collar.

"I'm fine with you joining, what can you do?"

"Oh I can…! Um… can… I can…" Joel stood in.

"She can be very tactical in her approaches and is relatively new to findings. She really can predict directions just by looking at the ground. She is a great pathfinder." Joel rubbed his daughter's head.

"Dad, are you okay with this?" Joel nodded.

"The dangers we faced in the badlands were different. Remember when I beat that Steelix?"

"Yeah!"

"Well for you it is like fighting a Wurmple. Even if there is danger, we face it together, Alice will be there, and JJ will be really looking out for you too!" Clair blushed.

"Yeah… okay!" She yipped. Kirlia wrote everything down.

"Everyone, just go and rest honestly. We have been working for days. Break time is my command!" Everyone smiled and went to do their own things.

(an hour later)

JJ yawned and sleepily opened his eyes. He stood up and looked around and only saw Kirlia writing things on a piece of paper. He walked over and Kirlia smiled.

"Sleep well?" She asked. JJ yawned and rubbed his eye.

"Man, I think a hypnosis put me to sleep. What you up to?"

"We have three new recruits." He fluffed his fur and looked at her paper about each one, but JJ was still drowsy.

"Three? You been busy huh?" He yawned. "Who did you find?"

"Ohhh just some strangers. An Absol named Alice, a Flareon named Joel and lastly, an Eevee named Clair." She joked around but he was still far gone.

"Mhmm… nice." He woke up when his mind clicked. "They all joined?"

"Willingly. They all want part on the Rangers, isn't that great?"

"Uh, yeah!" Then he remembered Gallade. "…how did Gallade take Lisa's condition?" Kirlia sighed.

"He said you need to punish Alice and Clair to make sure they don't repeat it again."

"What punishment?"

"He says it is on you." Kirlia erased a mistake.

"No specifics? Hmm…" JJ had an awesome idea. "Did everyone eat lunch yet?"

"I did, Servine didn't, Vulpix didn't, Joel did, and the other two haven't." JJ nodded.

"Want any food from the square?"

"Umm… just a pecha berry." She looked up and saw a strand of her hair was loose and she plucked it.

"Alright, I'll be back." Kirlia was confused at his questions… JJ knew what he was going to do. He walked up to the friendly Kangaskhan who immediately looked surprised.

"Sweetie I hear what happened to you in the forest! Are you okay honey?" She held her face in worry.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Oh good… I was really worried."

"Heh don't worry, I'm still a live Eevee." JJ's tail wagged playfully. "Can I get a peacha berry, 4 oran berries, 2 apples and 2 cheri berries?"

"Certainly sweetie! Hang on. Glaceon?" She heard no response. "One moment honey." She disappeared into the back. "Glaceo- oh… oh dear. Sleeping…" JJ waited and brushed his tail while waiting. She reappeared with the items JJ asked for. "Here you go sweetie, sorry for the delay." JJ cocked his head after taking the items.

"Is everything alright back there?"

"Oh yes, Glaceon is just sleeping. She must've stayed up too late." She sighed. "I wish she wouldn't do that." JJ caught a hint of worry.

"…I heard rumors that you had a Glaceon… what are Glaceons like?" JJ tried to dig deeper without having it seem he is curious about the Glaceon.

"Glaceon are normally quiet, playful Pokémon…" She sighed, this was JJ's opening.

"Is something wrong with her?" The Pokémon nodded. "What happened?"

"Well… Pokémon say that when she hatched, a Bisharp cut her neck really deep, almost fatal, but she lived, and was never able to talk again."

"What…?" JJ had never thought of something that brutal.

"Yes. She was a great fighter, but no rescue team would ever take her because she can't talk. All she can do is show emotion and sign language… Trust me, she has been rejected so many times, she probably won't ever consider chasing that dream again… if that was your curiosity?"

"Oh no, I was just wondering… thanks, I should go… tell her I said hi I guess."

"Okay, bye bye honey!" JJ left, recalling what he had just heard. He decided he would wonder about it later, and focus on the girls' 'punishment' as other are calling it… but JJ had something better in mind. He stopped outside their quarters and put the bag down.

"ALICE! CLAIR, GET OUT HERE NOW!" He tried sounding mad, and he did succeed. The two rushed out and knew it must be time.

"JJ, we are sorry, just do whatever you want." Alice said.

"Don't hurt us please." Clair frowned. JJ was going to bait them in, just for some fun.

"Gallade has informed me that it is my job to be sure this never happens again. SO as punishment for this occasion…" They froze as JJ untied the bag. He smiled and moved aside. "You girls eaten yet?"

"…" Alice was quiet.

"…no?" Clair said.

"Well then allow me to capitalize on that." The two girls sighed… no food "Welcome to the team you two." He revealed all the food that JJ had brought them. They stood there silently for a second.

"…you're serious?" JJ sighed, that didn't go as planned.

"Al l yours, expect for this one." JJ picked the pecha berry up. "Go share it with Joel, that is your punishment, still, welcome to the team. I'll make sure you girls are safe, promise." Clair ran up and licked his cheek before dragging the bag inside with Alice.

"Now I know what you were thinking." JJ turned around and saw Kirlia leaning against a tree with a friendly smile. "Interesting way of using power."

"I can't do anything cruel to my team, come on Kirlia, you know that." The two laughed. JJ held out the berry.

"I did that too." Kirlia winked. "Give it to Lisa. Pecha berries are her favorite." JJ smiled.

"We are very alike. Okay, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, if you need me I'll be at the Elegance base."

"Going to help out?"

"Yeah, we owe them a few. Also, I think you should visit that Meloetta. She seems lonesome." JJ nodded.

"I'll check it out, see you." Kirlia waved and JJ went into the tent. Vulpix was talking to Lisa and Lisa smiled when JJ walked in. "Lisa, I heard from someone you love berries, specifically…"

"Pecha berries." Lisa filled in. JJ held it out.

"Yep. Pecha berries."

"Wow! For me?"

"Yep, you deserve it for being so forgiving. Not everyone is like you." He smiled as she took the berry and slowly started eating it. Vulpix looked hungry and JJ held an apple. "Don't worry, I didn't forget you." Vulpix closed his eyes with a smile.

"Thanks JJ."

"No problem. You seen Servine anywhere?"

"Yeah she is in the back of the training area."

"…back?"

"Yeah, she has a garden she is planting there." Vulpix took a bite of the apple.

"Hm, interesting. I'll go see what she is up to. Take care Lisa." She waved, too busy to look up. JJ felt better and left the tent. He walked to the training ground and saw a bunch of trenches dug up. Servine was nowhere, but she left a note. JJ picked it up and read it.

**"I forgot seeds… Back in an hour." **JJ laughed and set the note down.

"Guess it's off to team Altos."

**You guys can keep PMing suggestions like you have been or just post a review. I'd prefer PM since is keeps things clean, but either one will work. Thanks in advance! Leave a review, what's on your mind about the story so far? Thanks guys and girls.**

**-J**


	9. Coming Storm

**Things are about to turn really F**king bad. Let's just say, it will be really interesting. (at least i think so) Alright, here is the next part, and it really builds fast so try following, thanks!**

"Hello? Anyone here?" Kirlia knocked on the door. A Froslass opened the door. "Greetings Froslass." She bowed.

"Greetings Kirlia. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I was just wondering if there was any work or something I could help with. A Nursery must be hard to run on three Pokémon." Froslass smiled.

"It really is; we appreciate you coming in to help. Come with me please." Kirlia followed her into a room where Gardevoir and Mismagius were watching young Pokémon play. The two turned and waved at her arrival.

"Hey Kirlia. What brings you here?" Gardevoir asked walking over.

"I just came to see if you ladies needed help. I can work a little bit." Kirlia offered. Mismagius came over.

"It isn't often we get help, we sure could use you for something." She motioned for her to follow. "Come with me." Mismagius led her to a room with a bunch of eggs. "Kirlia, how good are you with measuring energy?"

"Fairly good. I can sense changes in energy easily." She tapped her red horns.

"Well this is the hatchery. This is where we go out and find abandoned eggs and bring them here to raise them and care for them. Before an egg hatches, there is a great spike in energy that only Gardevoir can detect, but you are a pre-evolution of her, and might be able to detect it." She looked around. "There a few signs that it is hatching, one, energy spike, two, it starts moving, and three, it cracks. I just need you to keep an eye on them because we are expecting that one over there to hatch very soon." She pointed at a distant egg.

"I see, what do you think will come out of it?"

"We believe a Starly, but we can't be sure. It was found were feral Starly are located, but you can never be 100% sure. Can you watch this one please?"

"Of course I can, don't worry." Kirlia observed the egg.

"Thank you… if anything happens you just get one of us to help. Thank you for doing this, it is really kind."

"My pleasure Mismagius, I'll take it from here." She left to room and Kirlia observed the egg again. "Hey little one, I'll be here until I see you. Mmkay?" She giggled knowing she was talking to an egg.

"Meloetta?" JJ was at her base, or what he thought to be her base. He walked up to the door and it had a note.

**"To anyone who is looking for me, I am at the Northern District Library."**

"Hmm… guess I'll ask for directions." He went back to the square and found a Roselia carrying books. "Excuse me!" It was a young kid, just getting some books for herself to read.

"Yes mister?"

"Can you tell me where the Library is?" She nodded.

"Just follow me, I'll take you there!" JJ followed the tiny plant Pokémon to a massive brown building. "There it is mister!"

"Thank you." She hopped away with her books and I opened the front door. This place was massive. It had many floors. An Abra was sitting at the front desk sleeping. JJ walked up and gently shook him. "…hello?"

"AH Huh, how what? Oh, hello… can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Meloetta, she had a note saying she was here."

"Oh her? She should be sorting books right now, you can look around and try finding her… are you her new boyfriend?"

"What?! No, I'm just inquiring about her team." JJ blushed.

"Oh ho ho, that is what it is. Joined to get close hm?" Abra laughed. "You know she can't really fight well. I hope you can."

"I'm already a leader, my name is JJ and I just want to see if she is alright. Thanks for the update." JJ walked away, slightly annoyed. "Everyone has the same idea… damn…" JJ looked around and saw a few Pokémon just reading. JJ just nosed through the books to get an idea… _Human phenomenon, the book to where humans exist. _And _Catching Her heart. _"Human Phenomenon… interesting." He went up to the second floor and saw nobody. He turned a corner of a bookshelf and saw something moving away, as if avoiding him. Curious, JJ crept around the corner and saw nothing. "Hello?"

He heard nothing. He quieted down and focused his ears on sound. He stood still, hardly breathing until he heard a rustle of a paper. He dashed round the corner and smashed into something. He hurt his head and rubbed it. He opened his eyes and saw something get up from the ground.

"Oh man, you scared me, sorry." JJ said standing up. The Pokémon looked back with blue eyes and vanished again in panic. "Wait! Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, please show yourself." He sighed and turned around and started down the stairs. Then Meloetta appeared in front of JJ, startling him and making him trip.

"Oh no! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She cried. JJ stood up and stumbled around. He made eye contact with the Pokémon and smiled.

"I didn't know you worked at the library." JJ smiled.

"I do… I like silence…" She was very shy.

"Your leg feeling better?"

"Yeah, I don't think it broke. I still can't stand on it, thanks for asking." JJ looked around.

"You have time to be a rescue team and be a librarian?"

"Well… I'm a weak fighter. I don't normally fight, I just lose to everything I fight… So I might just stop the team and just do this."

"Hey now, that is bad talk."

"It is truth. It isn't even a team, why try if I can't do anything?"

"Maybe you should merge with someone."

"Like you guys?"

"Uh… maybe… but not just us, there are others too."

"Well most teams look for strength. What can I do?"

"You are very friendly, you are organized…"

"Where can that be used in combat?"

"Well nobody is saying you need to fill a fighting role. Maybe just be an organizer, maybe someone who organizes all the items needed for a mission." Meloetta blushed and rubbed her arm.

"I never saw those qualities being useful…"

"I can always find strengths in others." She smiled shyly.

"I'll need some time to think about it… if you don't like that, I understand…"

"Oh no, that is just fine. It is an important choice, you need time to think it over, I understand." JJ winked.

"Thanks… um… I need to get back to work."

"Yeah, I'll see you later then. Bye!" JJ passed her on the stairs.

"…" The Pokémon stood still watching him and went back to sorting books. JJ walked out and came face to face with a Pokémon.

"You there." He said. JJ felt threatened and felt energy course through his body.

"…what are you." JJ was firm.

"You won't remember me… but I saw what you did to Lisa, and I must say that was brutal… very…"

"What is your point?" JJ was getting agitated.

"Those two Pokémon you found in the forest, you WILL bring them, alone, to the Great Canyon. No team, no witness, no games. Just those two, and you. I won't harm you or your team, my only interest is them." JJ tried to see who it was, but the sun was starting to set and shadow covered him. The only thing he could see was four white legs.

"Why those girls? What have they done this time?" JJ asked.

"Nothing really. I am interested and just want to… chat… with them… alone."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that sir." JJ stood his ground. "You see, they are part of my team, and no member will ever come close to harm. Do you mind revealing yourself?" The figure laughed.

"Seriously, you just can't take an order."

"An order?" JJ was slightly mad now.

"I'm not asking. I'm telling you to bring them in tomorrow to the Great Canyon. Just you three. You don't tell anyone. Then when I talk to them, you leave and they will return, I promise."

"Honestly, I don't know what makes you think you can use me like a puppet. If you have an issue with them, you tell me and I will talk to them."

"You can't say anything to stop me."

"Why? What will you do huh? You saw what we did? Imagine if we intend on it."

"That is my point exactly…"

"What are you saying?" JJ was confused.

"You know what outlaws are?"

"…yeah?"

"Well let's just say… I know someone in Gallade's office that can… put bounty on your head for assaulting an innocent Pokémon to the point of death. You realize if the public heard of your crime, they will kill you and your entire team. I can do that, right. Now." He held a gold badge. JJ froze at the sight. Another rescue team was targeting his.

"…damn it, why do you want them?"

"Oh it is for private reasons. I can't explain it to be honest… Just do it and that thing on the beach where you almost killed a Pokémon and threatened her when she was down, never, ever, happened. You feel me?"

"…ugh."

"Up to you. Votre choix, au revoir." Then he vanished into darkness. JJ rubbed his badge and contacted Servine.

"Servine."

"JJ, what's up?"

"Something, or someone just told me some bad news, we need to talk, now."

"Who?"

"I don't know… meet me at the base ASAP." JJ hung up and shivered… who was after them?

(evening)

Kirlia was talking to Gardevoir while watching the egg.

"These little guys and girls are so cute when they hatch, you need so see!"

"Oh I bet." Kirlia saw the badge glow. "Excuse me." Kirlia got up and Gardevoir watched the egg.

"Hello?" Gardevoir stood up and stretched. "What." She sounded serious. "Okay and when was this?" Gardevoir looked back and saw a worried look on her face.

"Everything okay?"

"At where?" She paced around. "Okay well, did he give any information on who this Pokémon was?" Gardevoir walked next to her. "Okay, I'm on my way. Stay. Calm." She hung up and sighed, holding her forehead. "I need to go, something happened."

"What is it?"

"Someone is blackmailing JJ. They want Alice and Clair at the Great Canyon."

"What is his threat?"

"Reporting Lisa's injuries to the public." Gardevoir's eyes grew wide.

"When a Pokémon is innocently hurt, Pokémon flip out and want that attacker dead… this is serious."

"Yeah, I'll let you know if anything develops." Kirlia teleported away and Gardevoir crossed her arms in worry.

(nighttime)

Servine, Kirlia and Vulpix were sitting in the training grounds when JJ showed up. All of them had worried faces.

"All of you. I'm sure you heard by now someone is after us." JJ started.

"How did this happen? Was he watching you?" Vulpix asked.

"Please let me explain." Vulpix nodded. "This Pokémon had four white legs, that is all I saw. He said he wants Alice and Clair to come with me alone to the Great Canyon. None of you, no others other than us three."

"…why just you three?" Servine asked.

"I don't know but he kept saying his only interest is those two and that they will return safely back here after. It seems so odd that someone would have me leave after bringing them, then bring them back themselves."

"So what was his threat? If you refused?" Servine asked.

"He has an apparent someone on the inside of Gallade's team. He claims if I don't do what he says, he will tell the public about Lisa and her injuries." Servine's eyes grew wide.

"I heard that if the public hears about that, rescue teams will be all over us trying to get us." Servine said. Kirlia nodded.

"That is what Gardevoir told me too." She sighed. "What are we going to do? We can't just let Alice and Clair go!"

"I know that." JJ said.

"But fighting all those rescue teams is suicide; we put all our lives on the line just to defend those two!" Vulpix stood up.

"That is another thing. We are being blackmailed by another rescue team."

"What?!" Servine stood up. Kirlia gasped. Vulpix sighed.

"He had a gold badge, the same as I have."

"…you can't be serious?!"

"…I wish I wasn't." JJ replied to Kirlia.

"I say we do it, but set up around the end of the canyon for an ambush if he DOES do something to them." Vulpix suggested.

"I think he has others scouting for him. We need to vote because I can't make this choice alone. Be honest." JJ sighed. "All who say I do it." Nobody raised their hand. "…those who say don't?" They all raised a hand. "It is settled then… so what should we do?"

"I say wait." Kirlia said. "He could be bluffing."

"I'll second that. It sounds like he is all talk." Vulpix said.

"Servine?"

"…I think we should tell Alice and Clair… get their opinion." They all nodded. "I'll do it. Clair won't take this lightly…" JJ left the three to deliberate on their choice. JJ knocked on the quarters of the three. Clair poked her head out.

"JJ!"

"Clair, is Joel awake?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Something has happened. Please let me explain inside." Clair let JJ into their small house and the other two smiled and came to greet me. "Joel, Alice, Clair… sit please."

"Something wrong JJ?" Joel asked.

"I'm going to be as clear as I can with what I am about to say. And it isn't good."

"What happened JJ?" Alice asked.

"…I was at the library today talking to Meloetta. When I left I… came face to face with some shadowy Pokémon with white legs." Alice looked down at hers. "I had a bad feeling about this guy, so I talked to him. After a while, I find out…" JJ sighed. "I found out he wants Clair and Alice to come with me to the Great Canyon, down south, and wants me to meet him there." The two girls looked at each other and Joel stood up.

"And when we this."

"This afternoon, after lunch, I swear." JJ continued. "Then when I get there, he wants me to leave you, and he promises you will come back after I leave." The two girls were clearly scared. Alice spoke up.

"…what are you going to do with us?"

"I'm certain you declined yes?" Joel pressured JJ.

"…JJ…" Clair was quiet. JJ nodded.

"The four of us all agreed it is a trap and a bad idea. There is one more dangerous part, this one is the most dangerous. He is blackmailing us. His threat is that if we refuse, he lets our attack on Lisa out to the public. Apparently, it is a serious offense in the eyes of the public. Pokémon will be after us from a bounty. This Pokémon knows someone who can manipulate the rescue teams. Another thing is… the Pokémon who is targeting us is another rescue team with the same gold badge here." He showed the glow of the badge. "So. We are going to wait and see what happens.

"Hey JJ!" It came from outside. Kirlia and everyone stepped in.

"We have a new idea." Servine said.

"Let me hear it." JJ nodded for her to start.

"I've done the math, planning, and mapping. Honestly, we can get everything we need before tomorrow ends and get out of here before anyone can find us." JJ sighed.

"We have many Pokémon here. Migrating them altogether would be suicide." Everyone looked at each other.

"Then here hang on." Then they heard three Pokémon outside.

"It is Gardevoir." A voice called. All of them moved to the bigger house.

"Team Elegance, thank you for being here in a dark hour. Now, you were saying JJ?" Kirlia looked at JJ.

"Kirlia has filled you three in right?" JJ asked the team.

"Very dire situation…" Gardevoir commented.

"Where will you run?" Froslass asked. "The only other town like this is very far north."

"We will just wander." JJ suggested.

"JJ, tracking teams are fast and brutal. They will catch you and kill you on sight." Mismagius advised. JJ got dark.

"Then here is what we do…" He paused and looked at the maps Servine had provided. "…there is no option. We need to split up." Everyone started whispering.

"Separation makes it easier for them to kill us!" Vulpix argued.

"But on that note, their entire force will not be able to focus on finding one group, but multiple groups. So here is how we combat them if they catch us… ambush. Each group needs a tracker who can predict their movements. You will stop moving, and set an ambush to either wipe the squad, or escape far enough. It sounds hard, yes, but if we are together and we come face to face with a massive expedition force, we are all fucked." JJ pointed out.

"How do we separate?" Joel asked calmly. JJ counted seven, not including Elegance who said they will aid the escape, but not leave.

"Seven, we have an odd number." Servine shook her head.

"I'm not going." Everyone turned their head.

"What." JJ was in disbelief.

"If anyone is going to talk them down, it will be me. I'm going to stay here in case I can convince them you are not bad Pokémon. If they believe me, I will come find you."

"We will stay to cover your retreat… and I have a few friends that can help us." Gardevoir grinned. "Your priority is to get out safely. We can manage ourselves."

"Servine, I can't just leave you. You saved both me and Kirlia, that just isn't fair!"

"For a Mightyena to survive he needs to chew off his own leg. I can do this, I'll be fine either way. Trust me JJ."

"I want to but…"

"We will make damn sure she is okay JJ." Mismagius spoke up. "She won't come to harm." JJ digressed.

"…so if that is the case… we have six able to go. Lisa can't really move so she must stay. Who will go with who?" They all thought for a moment.

"I'll go with Vulpix." Kirlia said. JJ noted it.

"I'll go with Joel." Alice said.

"That leaves Clair with me. So everyone gather around and look at the map." JJ pointed. "We will split up and reform together at . Then from there we travel as a group. Everyone understand?" They all nodded. "Guys…" He felt a tear coming. "Never in the past have I seen this coming… all because I was too reckless. All this is my fault, you can't convince me otherwise. I gave the order to attack, I gave the order to cripple her… and now we all pay… honestly, I might just leave and you guys continue doing what you are doing under Kirlia's leadership." First, Kirlia stood up.

"No, we can't let you go alone! This wasn't your fault, you had no idea someone was hounding us."

"Yeah! We all fall and rise together, like a team right?" Vulpix patted his back. "With you until the end."

"So am I!" Kirlia said triumphantly.

"I'll follow you to the end JJ." Joel smiled. "You are in the right. You aren't a bad Pokémon."

"I told you how I felt already JJ. I'll stay with you until the end." Clair smiled.

"It is actually our fault for crying for help… if we hadn't this never would've happened. I owe it to you to fight to the end." Alice said.

"JJ… I won't be with right away, but I need to thank you."

"Thank me? Other way around."

"Hear me out. If you hadn't come along, I would've never gone into the square where Kirlia fell. I would've never moved from here, I would've never had a team that cares about me. I owe everything I ever had after you came, all to you. So I will see you on the other side, good or bad, I will see you there." JJ nodded.

"Gardevoir, Froslass, Mismagius… thank you for risking yourselves…" JJ sniffed.

"You are pure of heart, we all know it, each of us." Gardevoir started. "But there are those that see you as an enemy, and they are our enemy as well. We have known each other well this past week. And we are already close. We will honor that pact… and don't worry. I got some friends waiting for the right time."

"…thank you. I'll remember you forever." JJ finally broke down. "I never wanted this!" Kirlia patted his in a consoling way. "Why did I lead you good, good Pokémon into the ground!? I'm so sorry!"

"Aww… JJ…" Clair stood next to him.

"I just wanted to help others… all I wanted was to live a normal life in spite of my human life. It wasn't even anything to miss! Now a good life is going to waste… WHY!? The universe wants me dead… I just feel so horrible! Kirlia, you and I are connected in the past life… and I ruined this one for both of us! Vulpix… you saved me, and then I ruin your life! Servine, while you thank me, I feel so much regret! You had a good thing going for yourself! Then I need to ruin it all… and I can't even look at Team Elegance… you just met me a few days ago and I've destroyed all you worked so hard for! Alice, Clair, Joel… I should've given you to another team, then you wouldn't need to suffer like us… but it can't be avoided I guess." He stopped crying. "Everyone, you should probably go sleep. Because it is the last time you will ever sleep in a bed…"

"JJ. Look at me." Kirlia turned his head toward her. "Don't make me slap you for thinking that way. None of this is your fault, we never intended on this happening! You are a good leader, no matter how you think right now, that is the truth! Right now, we NEED you to be the great leader we saw this past week. Please!" JJ watched as Kirlia kept explaining, but his hearing turned to buzzing. All he saw was her mouth moving and people watching in the background.

_"JJ!" _It wasn't a familiar voice.

_"GET OUT OF HERE GO!" _A human voice yelled.

_"I WILL SEE YOU AGAIN!" _Everyone gasped when JJ suddenly passed out. Kirlia shook him, trying to wake him up, but he was gone.

"What happened to him?!" Clair yelled.

"Hmm…" Kirlia felt his head and nothing was warm. Then she sensed his energy and that was a huge mistake. It felt like someone drove a sharp claw through her skull.

"His energy spiked." Gardevoir knelt down beside him and placed her hands on his chest. "He just had a past vision."

"Past… vision?"

"You said he was human right?" Gardevoir asked. Kirlia nodded.

"He saw something important. It overloaded his brain and it shut itself down for now. I suggest we let him rest… whatever he saw it freaked him out to the point of passing out." Kirlia narrowed her eyes at JJ.

"…what did you see…?" Kirlia turned to the group. "Alright. It isn't that late so we should start preparations now. I'll go to the shop and get bigger bags. Servine, I'll need your bank account at the Perisan bank to get enough money.

"I'll give it all to you. On the road you might find other merchants that have no affiliation."

"Sounds fine. Vulpix, go to Gallade and explain what happened. While he can't really do much, it will be good to have him on our side."

"Going."

"Froslass can you help me lift JJ onto his bed?" She nodded and lightly placed the Eevee on the straw. "Thanks." She bowed and floated back.

"We will contact other teams to see if we can win you guys support… I got a few friends that just came to the city."

"Get them, we will need them I'm sure." The team left. Kirlia stood up and looked at the maps. Clair and Alice looked with her. She looked at both of them. "Are you two scared?" Joel was next to Clair. Alice was silent and Clair nodded.

"I don't want to die… it could happen tomorrow… and well…" Kirlia pet Clair lovingly.

"People here won't lay a claw on you. I swear it. JJ, me, Gardevoir, nobody will let anyone come close to you. Even if they do, I'm sure they will understand you are still young. Don't worry." Kirlia looked at Joel.

"Sorry this had to happen to you guys."

"We threw out lot in with you, we stick with you." Joel said. Kirlia nodded.

Servine went to storage to get everything she could get into the bags.

"Hello sweetie! Long time no see!" The mother Pokémon smiled, totally unaware of her intentions.

"Hey can you do be a favor?"

"Sure sweetie, what is it?"

"Get me 30 apples, all of them, 40 oran berries, 10 reviver seeds, 10 blast seeds, 3 escape orbs, 5 cheri berries, five… no, 20 pecha berries, and lastly…" She looked around. "That stone case I gave you. With all the stones in it."

"Wow dear! You going on vacation?" Servine nodded.

"Venturing south to the Canyon just to take a break from city life. Got back to my roots, ya know? Just don't want to be caught unprepared." The Kangaskhan nodded with a smile as Servine handed her six bags. Meanwhile in Gardevoir's task.

"Hey. Yeah it is happening tomorrow, you better get ready. Tell Alex I say hi." She hung up and called another. "Hey. You know who I am?"

_"No… should I?"_

"You know me as someone else."

_"Who is this? How did you find me?"_

"You know me as Vanessa… Pikachu."

_"…why are you calling me."_

"Remember what I told Gardevoir earlier? It is happening, I need your help."

_"…I'll be there." _A legend was now on JJ's side.

"…that is what JJ said." Vulpix finished explaining.

"This is horrible news! Where is he now?"

"He passed out under stress."

"I can understand that! Who is the inside man?"

"No idea, but it seems to be a vital control mechanic. If you can maybe root out that double agent out, we can stop this from happening."

"Vulpix, I promise I will start this second. If things go south I can try talking them down, if not… I don't know if I can stand against an entire army of teams."

"We plan on fleeing into the wilderness. I can't tell you where in case something happens to you."

"I understand, stay alert Vulpix, tell JJ I'll do everything I can!" Vulpix nodded and left. Gallade called his team in immediately. The two got to the base and organized the bags equally. Then with troubled thoughts, all went to bed… and one hell of a day was ahead of them.

**There. Serious things. New Teams will arise next chapter, old legends will return, and one monster of a fight. It may take a while, since it is actually still being written (yeah I got many ideas for it) and could take some time. Really, i got big plans so just hold on for a bit. Thanks guys, review on your thoughts please.**

**-J**


	10. Now I Just Sit In Silence

**Okay, here it is. Almost three days of non-stop work and reading, and it is finished. For time sake, I changed this from a much, much longer version, and even so you see the word count. Special thanks to: The Silver Swords Man for his team that will now be a chunk of the story. Also Lily the Eevee for her two contributions of her team and all those who made submissions on what pokemon you wanted to see fight. This is Ch.10 and it is slightly longer, but I hope it is worth it. Thanks! Also, there are song Lyrics that appear later and a link on my profile will take you to the video. Believe me. I tried it after i read i through... best thing ever. Enjoy!**

**Note: Song used: Car Radio, Twenty One Pilots**

(Dawn)

Everyone was up, moving silently, staring out the windows at the brightening sky. JJ found Clair standing on the cliff over the ocean. Clair turned at his approach.

"Hey." She said. "You feeling better?" He rubbed his head.

"Physically, yeah… mentally, no. I didn't scare you did I? I'm sorry if I did." Clair shook her head.

"A little, but nothing to apologize for, so don't worry. So Gardevoir plans to attempt holding the other teams here so they can't chase us out." JJ sighed.

"She knows it is pointless."

"…she doesn't intend on winning, just slowing down until we can get good distance."

"I wonder what will happen to her… and her team if they side with us."

"I don't know, but they are tough ladies, they will be fine." Clair said.

"…yeah, I guess you're right…"

"Come on, we got some things to do before we go."

"Yeah. Where is Kirlia, Servine, Vulpix?"

"They are all fine. Kirlia is with Servine working out any possible faster routes, Vulpix is in the square watching out, Joel is with him. Alice is with Gardevoir, talking about something, don't matter to me." Clair shrugged.

"…Clair, are you scared?" She nodded.

"I am… but I'm with you and I will be just fine. I'll protect you and you will protect me. That is my plan." Clair smiled and licked JJ's cheek. "Everything will be okay." JJ nodded and followed her out to come face to face with four Pokémon. Umbreon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, and a… very deformed Absol.

"Hmm ... intéressant, comment voyez-vous ce que vous voulez bien? " The Umbreon sneered at Absol.

"Shut up Zed." He turned his odd face to Clair. "Hello Clair."

"WH-What?!" She hid behind JJ. "It can't be you!"

"…Cole you mean?" He laughed. "Yeah, hard it recognize me hm?"

"You saw us?" JJ growled.

"I didn't Zed here did." He looked at Zed. "Interesting Pokémon you are…"

"Votre accueil ..." He sighed.

(Your welcome…)

"What is he saying?"

"Well you should know. You were a human after all right? They spoke this language there yes?"

"…what." It wasn't a question, moreover shock.

"I know JJ. I know much about you."

"Je peux comprendre ce que vous dites, mais vous devriez vraiment savoir ce que je m'adresse à vous. Lire un livre ..." Zed laughed.

(I can understand what you say, but you should really know what I'm saying to you. Read a book…)

"So… you are the one who wants Clair and Alice?"

"Yes… and I see you have no intention of giving them to me?"

"Hell no."

"Well then, good luck." They all vanished in shadow and Clair showed herself.

"…well that's it." He called Kirlia over the badge. "Kirlia, found out who is stalking us. It is that Absol we fought to save Joel, Clair, and Alice."

_"Hm… makes sense."_

"He looks so deformed, it took me until now to realize it, but the point is, this is happening." JJ sighed. Then he contacted Vulpix and Servine. "Servine, what is happening in the square?"

(Day)

"Gallade, can you come here for a second?" A Pokémon called him from behind the building. He came out, still sleepy.

"Yes Bisharp?" He grinned.

"I thought I saw something interesting in that tree behind you just now. You sense anything?" Gallade yawned. "Please look."

"Fine…" He turned around and Bisharp grinned. "…I don't see anything…" Then Bisharp slashed his back with poison it seemed. Gallade turned around and smashed his leg with a Leaf Blade in response. Gallade tried standing up, but whatever hit him totally numbed his entire body. Bisharp rubbed his leg and Cole approached him and smirked.

"You never should've taken that Eevee in. Big mistake. Learn from it." Bisharp dragged Gallade into a steel cage and locked it tight. "This city is under new management… Bisharp, good job… when we get the Servine, you can have your fun."

"I damn well better. I need that pest's blood to complete my feature of strength."

"Well said. You will get that soon, very soon. Now then, let it begin." Cole walked out with Zed's group and Bisharp. "EXCUSE ME EVERYONE!" Everyone stopped and looked. "I have an announcement."

"…JJ it is happening now. Get everyone back!" Servine said through the badge.

_"Got it, everyone get back here now!" _Servine motioned for Vulpix to go.

"They are going to need you."

"…Please be careful."

"I will, I'll see you guys soon." Vulpix ran back to the base. "Kirlia, get back now! Go now."

"Servine, be careful, please. I will see you sometime in the future. I hope…" Kirlia teleported away and Servine watched the crowd. She spotted Alice running back to the base and smiled.

"Gardevoir, get ready."

_"We are ready." _She said over the badge. Servine looked at the mass of Pokémon and listened to the Absol preach his information. Shaking her head at his words.

"We have a criminal in our city!" He gave dramatic pauses. "You all know that Pokémon are coming from the north as refugees from a hostile land. They come here seeking love and better lives." Pokémon nodded. "BUT! There are some of us that take advantage of those poor Pokémon. LIKE THE RANGERS TEAM!" Servine sighed.

"Here it comes JJ…" She spoke through the badge.

"That is right! A poor Milotic named Lisa was brutally beaten to the point of death by that team, just outside their base down the road! She is being held right now, and we didn't know until now!"

"Impossible! Where are these shrimps?!" A Tyranitar howled.

"I want to talk to these Pokémon." A Liligant commented. "And teach them a lesson…"

"Follow me! I will confront them with the city at my side! No criminal should go unpunished! I demand justice for that poor Milotic! And so should you!"

"Where is Gallade? What are his orders?" Someone asked.

"He has put me in charge of their arrest. Now then, who is with me!?"

"Let's get them!"

"To the death!"

"Cowards!" It was a symphony of cries. Servine scurried back to JJ and found them all ready to go.

"JJ, they are coming for you, dozens of them!" Servine looked back, and there they were. Tall, small, fearsome, brawny, all different Pokémon marching towards the tiny team. And there he was, Cole, along with Zed's team leading them. Their ominous approach made each of them quiver. When they came they stopped about 50 feet away and Cole yelled.

"Rangers! The public has heard of your crimes! They demand justice!" He yelled as Servine walked forward.

"Ask Lisa herself you liar!" Servine yelled.

"Ask me what? What is going on?" Lisa woke up and yawned. "What the… what is happening!?" Lisa saw everyone against her team. She struggled, but was able to show herself to the mass of Pokémon. They all gasped.

"How is she alive?"

"Does it matter?! It is Gallade's orders!"

"What is happening!? She asked the crowd.

"Those monsters behind you attacked you and kept you prisoner!" Someone yelled.

"Prisoner?! I think not!"

"But they harmed you and kept it hidden, they tried covering it up! Move aside!"

"I won't!" Cole sighed.

"Bisharp!" He called. Bisharp appeared and slashed Lisa across the back again with poison. He looked back and smirked at Servine. Servine recognized him and cowered.

"I've been waiting years for this." He dragged Milotic to the tent and set her down before vanishing.

"Teams, get JJ and his team now!"

"JJ, should we run?" Kirlia asked.

"Not yet… someone isn't here yet." JJ smiled. As they came closer, three Pokémon appeared in a flash in between the two forces. A tall slender white woman stood in the center, a purple ghost on the right, and a white and light blue ghost on the left. The center one looked at the mass and shook her head.

"I thought others were dumb, but not THIS dumb." Zed smirked and communicated with her.

"Hey! Gardevoir! Je me demandais quand je vous reverrai."

(Hey! Gardevoir! I was wondering when I'd see you again.)

"Tais-toi Zed. Je m'occuperai de vous bientôt."

(Shut up Zed. I'll deal with you soon.)

"So what is this?" Cole laughed. "Three on how many…?"

"Three? Ahaha… You clearly don't know how team Elegance fights."

"Oooo… I'm very scared… what will you do?" She looked back at JJ and smirked.

"Not me…" Then four Pokémon appeared from the brush next to the road. A Serperior, Haxorus, Lucario, and Zoroark joined Gardevoir's ranks.

"What the?!" Cole frowned.

"Thanks for the heads up Vanessa." Alex, the Serperior smiled at her. "This is quite the situation you got here…"

"Yeah, hey Andy." She waved at the Haxorus who just had his eyes locked on the mob.

"Seriously? Just ganging up on Pokémon that you have no evidence for? Weak. Very weak." Luke, the Lucario yelled. "At least make it fair, cowards!" His mate, Vee, a Zoroark stood next to him.

"Don't blink, that is my advice." She gave a devilish smirk.

"Just who are you Pokémon?" Cole sneered. Alex glared at him and firmly said.

"We are Team R.E.G.A.L. that stands for Rebute All Evil Give All Love. I am not a believer of pointless fighting, and prefer to reason, but seeing as that seeing the Pokémon that is in question is alive and well, you will clearly not listen to truth… so it is my last resort." Alex rattled his tail. "I am Alexandre."

"I second that." Andy spoke up. "We usually agree on most things, but this one is special. I am Andrew."

"My name is Lucas. Try to remember that." He growled.

"I am Vivian. Nice to meet you… more or less." She kept a serious face. JJ was amazed at the powerful team that supported them.

"Gardevoir, how do you know these guys?" JJ asked.

"I have friends in many places." She smiled. "Care to back off yet Cole?"

"Oh. Okay. Yeah. Woo!" He said sarcastically. "Two teams, yeah, impressive. I'm pretty sure we have what? Hundreds? Do the math… Vivi dear, you look stunning… and smart too."

"Oh you little…!" Lucas stepped forward but Alex stopped him quickly.

"You will get your chance. Hold on until the time is right Luke." Vivi laughed.

"Even if you were the last Pokémon living, I wouldn't come near you with that ugly appearance. I'm sure you are smooth with your ladies hm?" She taunted.

"Anyone else want to come out of there?" Cole yelled at the bushes. To his surprise, yeah. Seven Pokémon jumped out of the bushes, all evolutions of Eevee. JJ looked and marveled at all his potential evolutions, so did Clair. The Glaceon, the leader, looked back at JJ. She couldn't speak and she had a serious face and nodded. The seven joined the ranks and Gardevoir spoke for Glaceon.

"Team Eve. I don't need to explain their name, but all seven Eeveelutions, all turned against you. Glaceon, their leader, also employee of the storage, is mute. But her team says fear her silence, because you can't see silence." Cole sighed.

"Next?! Seriously?!" Two Pokémon jumped out. Another Jolteon, but green, a shiny, and a Luxio.

"My name is Lily." The Jolteon said.

"I am Flash." The Luxio said.

"We are Team Flashfire, and we heard of some team looking to harm a pair of Eevees? I rush to defend my kind." Lily said with a spark. Flash remained silent.

"You know, it doesn't matter who you are, or how efficient you are in combat, you can't win." Cole huffed. Lily growled.

"Oh yeah? Well we just need to test it then." Both sides were ready to start fighting.

"Hang on…" All the Pokémon on both sides looked at each other at Cole's halt. "I really do want this to be interesting… I say we make this an arena type fight to be fair."

"Arena?" Alex asked. "One versus one?"

"Yes, what he said." Cole nodded. "You do want to buy time for your friends right?" Gardevoir turned back.

"JJ, go. All of you go." Kirlia nodded and Joel took off one path, Vulpix and Alice went down another and Clair started on her path, but JJ was still watching Gardevoir. "JJ, go."

"JJ, we need to get as far as we can!" Clair tugged on his shoulder. JJ couldn't hear her though.

_"GET OUT OF HERE GO!"_

_"JJ!"_

_"…I lost him…" "JJ!" "JJ!" _

"JJ!" JJ snapped back into reality to Clair jumping in front of him. "WE NEED TO GO!"

"JJ, GET OUT OF HERE GO!" Gardevoir yelled back. Emotionless, JJ turned and moved his legs with Clair leading the way, hearing something that is haunting his mind for days and nights to come.

(The fights begin.)

**Gallade VS Gardevoir**

"So we all clear, organized fighting to prevent horrible damage, and hey, it benefits your friend right?" Cole grinned.

"Whatever, so who is first?" Gardevoir asked.

"I'll just let whoever wants to be first jump in." Then a Gallade jumped in, but it wasn't the Gallade they were hoping. He pointed at Gardevoir.

"Mhmm… I've been following you closely since the Badlands Vanessa. I've always been curious to see what you look like naked…"

"Oh jeez." Gardevoir faced her opponent. "Now I'm starting to wonder what you will look like after I bash your face in. So let's go." She watched the other get into his battle stance.

"Pretty ladies first."

"Whatever." Gardevoir spun her hand above her head and charged a lump of shadow energy on one hand and a ball of psychic energy in the other. "Heads up." She shot the psychic ball into multiple directions and got what she wanted. She was intending of forcing him to roll underneath, which he did, only to be greeted by the blast of ghost energy he practically rolled into. He was sent flying backwards and Gardevoir rushed to him, picked him up, tossed him in the air and teleported above him. She shot another Shadow Ball into his face and he went flying towards the ground. Gardevoir teleported facing her side as a cloud of dust cleared the field. She glared back with her right eye visible at her victory. He was gone. "So who's next Cole?" She stepped out of the arena.

**Alex VS Bisharp**

"Hey Servine!" A Bisharp pointed his wrist blades at her. "Face me. I want to see what your parents made." Servine shakily stepped forward but Alex stopped her.

"Servine, I got this. I heard about your parents, I am sorry. I will fight this one." He looked up. "She won't fight you. I will." He slid into the arena and hissed quietly.

"How cute. Your knight in shining armor has arrived." He said. "This will be interesting." He made the first lunge and by the time he reached his intended target, Alex was already behind him. "Oh aren't you clever?" He swatted again. "Damn it!"

"Enough." He rammed Bisharp into the air and he recovered almost making contact with Alex. The two started beginning a waltz of attacks clashing with each other. Alex mainly used Leaf Blade while Bisharp stuck with Night Slash.

"Ready to break?" He clashed again with Alex's tail.

"You are… I feel it." He jumped back and strafed left, making Bisharp protect his left side, but swiftly shot around to the center and wrapped around Bisharp. "Last chance. Stop hounding Servine or I won't think twice."

"ARGH! Do it coward."

"As you wish."

"Do your girlfriend a favor!" He struggled to get free of his tightening grip.

"This is not a favor. This is justice!" He jumped up with Bisharp and contracted this body and slingshot Bisharp head-first into the ground. Alex did a flip and landed in front of the motionless Bisharp. Alex lowered his head and turned him over. He was dead, and the crowd gasped at the sight.

"You gasp at the death of a murderer, yet you cheer at the thought of killing an innocent Pokémon? Come then, share his fate." Alex returned to the line and spoke to Servine. "Your parents can rest now."

"…thank you Alex…" She hugged his body, at least what she could reach. Alex was silent and the next person stepped in.

**Glaceon VS Zed**

"Vous y ... le Glaceon. Venez me faire face."

(You there… the Glaceon, come face me.)

She nodded silently and stepped to face the Umbreon. He smirked and started by making what appeared to be a shadow in front of him. It was black and hollow. Glaceon was startled at its intimidating look. Then Zed appeared behind her and pushed her into the shadow. She multiple slashes on her sides and finally got knocked up into the air. She saw his approach and fired an Ice beam, incasing him in ice. Before she went to break it, three shadows dashed to her from all sides. They collided with her and Zed was standing still with a smirk on his face.

"C'est une honte. Détendez-vous, la douleur sera intense."

(Such a shame. Relax, the pain will be intense.)

Glaceon looked around at the two crowds and cocked her head. Zed still stood there silently. Then suddenly she felt a surging pain go through her spine and she fell to the ground. She struggled to stand but passed out from the pain. He grinned and Gardevoir picked her up and brought her back to their side.

"Next." Zed stepped out. Everyone looked at him because he spoke in a different language. Gardevoir pet the wounded Glaceon.

"You tried… I hope JJ is getting far away from here."

**Vee and Luke VS Vaporeon and Jolteon**

Vee and Luke stepped into the ring.

"Oh two versus two? Fine." Cole pointed at the two eeveelutions next to Zed. They walked into the battleground and the mates conversed with each other.

"These Pokémon aren't that smart. Quick, clean, just like normal." Lucas nodded at Vee's plan. Lucas charged at Jolteon and attracted his attention. Vaporeon charged Vee dropped to all fours and flew around the battleground. Lucas deflected all of Jolteon's attacks and yelled when there was an opening.

"NOW!" Vee vanished and appeared behind Jolteon, delivering a nice, clean, Night Slash on his back, knocking him out. Vaporeon lunged at Vee and met Lucas' palm to his jaw. He got knocked up and the Lucario used Force Palm to launch him into a tree, knocked out. The mates smiled at each other. Lucas turned to Cole and put two fingers in front of his eyes and turned them to his. "Watch it Absol."

(Nighttime)

_"GET OUT OF HERE GO!" _JJ just kept hearing it as he kept running. Clair stopped and was tired.

"JJ… I can't. I'll die if I run further." This awaken JJ's survival instincts and he was alert.

"Is something hurt?"

"No I just… I'm just not ready to run forever."

"Here, you are smaller, get on my back. I'll keep us going." Clair nervously got on his back and JJ started running again. "Don't be nervous Clair, nobody is around, hang on tight." She closed her eyes and held on tight as JJ kept running in the night. They ran for hours until the night made them tired. JJ found nice patch of grass cradled by rocks.

"…time to rest?"

"Yeah… we need to sleep. This looks secure." He let the little Eevee down. JJ dropped his bag against the smooth rock wall and sighed before lying down. Clair lay down on the opposite end. She was about to sleep before she heard a small Pokémon howl in the night. She jumped and cowered. "Don't worry. I'll keep watch for a while until you fall asleep." JJ smiled. Clair blushed.

"…JJ?"

"Hm?"

"…I am scared… can I please sleep next to you?" JJ felt warm inside.

"If it makes you feel better, yes. Just don't… um… get too close." Clair's sliver face was tinted red.

"Okay…" She lay down next to JJ and quickly fell asleep, but quickly started shivering from the wind. JJ rested his tail on her back and fell asleep.

"This way Joel." Kirlia was losing her energy running. She started levitating and whipping over trees, logs, and other forest debris.

"Kirlia… you are tired, rest." She shook her head.

"I can't rest until there is a chance we can actually wake up tomorrow alive!" She hit the ground and held herself against a tree. Joel stood in front of her.

"If you can hang on, I can carry you a little farther." Joel suggested. Kirlia reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks Joel… you mean it?"

"You said it; we need to be sure we can wake up tomorrow." She smiled and got on Joel's back. Joel slowed down, but still kept a steady pace.

"…this feels odd."

"I know it does."

"I'm sorry, this is probably really uncomfortable for you."

"It is, but we survive, then we can complain." Joel kept running. Kirlia smiled and kept watch behind them. She felt worried… what if JJ is hurt? "He is a tough Eevee. So is Clair. They will make it."

"…yeah…" Kirlia yawned. "…we can't keep running forever. We should find a place to rest." Joel was silent, but he agreed. Joel stopped at a small cave on the side of a cliff.

"Kirlia, this cave seems abandoned. We can sleep here." Joel carried her in the cave before she dismounted. She lay down in a corner and was cold. "Kirlia."

"Yes?"

"You don't need to feel odd around me. I'm here for you if you need me. Like now? It is freezing, I can help you." Kirlia was confused at his words. He was right though. She felt so odd around a Flareon offering her to sleep close to him. "I'm not trying to seduce you. I'm trying to keep you alive. You stay cool too long, you will die." Kirlia facepalmed. It was as if he could read his thoughts. "Read my thoughts. You know."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I feel odd. Just that we are the odd two running around. Flareon and Kirlia, it just doesn't seem right."

"It doesn't need to be right. Besides, who really cares about who is running with who? As far as they are concerned, we are fugitives, they don't make us any different." Joel was just being friendly. "Okay look. I can see you don't trust I won't try anything. At least let me help with a fire or something. Watching you shiver all night will keep me awake."

"I didn't mean to offend, I just feel uncomfortable."

"I understand, you think I feel any better? No, but we need each other to survi-…" The Flareon paused and words echoed from Cole.

_"SURVIVE!" _He heard in Cole's voice.

"…survive?" Kirlia said.

"No, live. I don't want to survive, that is a horrible term. I want to live." Joel lay down in frustration at his thoughts. "…survive… damn you Cole…" He felt rage, and Kirlia eased back. "I should've left you in the Badlands and took your daughter. You chase all of us out because of your selfish ways. I hate you… I swear I will end you." Joel gritted his teeth and grunted in anger.

"…Joel."

"If you don't trust me, your choice." He turned and was silent. Kirlia sighed and lay down. No longer cold since the wind died out.

"…JJ, I hope you are okay…" Joel listened to her talk. "…I already miss you… and Clair… and everything already. Joel isn't the same… he is scaring me." Joel remained quiet but felt guilt. "I feel so awkward around him, it is as if I am fearing him." Joel quietly sighed. "I need help… why can't I trust him? Someone just help me…" Joel heard her sniff and turn over. He looked at his paws and shook his head. He stood up and looked at Kirlia, now fast asleep. He walked over and covered her with his bushy tail. Shaking his head.

"Still just a youngling…" He sighed and went to sleep.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix had just tripped over a big root and scraped his leg. He tried standing, but it was disabled.

"I can't…" He cried. "Damn it!" Alice saw how scared he was that he couldn't move. "We can't die here! Go!"

"Why does it always need to be someone sacrificing Vulpix?" He looked up in confusion. "We are family is what JJ taught me. I will carry you."

"…Alice, thank you."

"Not everyone needs to be left behind. Certainly JJ is hurt by Servine staying behind… Come on." She aided Vulpix in climbing on her back. "I got you buddy."

"…Sorry."

"What? Sorry? For what?"

"I shouldn't burden the young girl… it is very embarrassing." She shook her head.

"We can take your burdens too. I understand that is how your nature instincts act, but I am here for you. Don't worry about it." Vulpix nodded.

"I owe you one Alice."

"You already saved me once, I'll return the favor." Alice dashed through the shadows to 's distant location. After a while, she got exhausted and looked for a place to take shelter. She was walking when it started to rain. Vulpix stirred when he felt water. Alice noticed and doubled her efforts at finding a shelter. She looked for caves, grottos, anything, but found nothing. The best she could do was find a dry spot under a big tree. Even so, Vulpix was getting pelted by rain.

"…A-Alice…" He tried speaking. "I would normally be fine… but this rain… isn't natural…"

"Isn't natural?"

"Someone… is making this rain… Normally I could be fine, but it is making me weak…" Alice looked around and tried catching a scent, but found nothing.

"I'm sorry, I can't stop it."

"…it's fine; I just need some shelter…" Alice nodded and scouted ahead for any cave. She smiled when he found a shallow cave that was dry. She ran back to Vulpix and picked him up. When Vulpix dried off in the cave he regained some strength.

"It should last us the night, but first thing tomorrow we need to get going, otherwise-…" Vulpix stopped her talking.

"Shh…"

"…"

"Just relax while we can." Vulpix gave her a smile that made Alice blush.

"Uhm… okay… you going to sleep?" Vulpix frowned and shook his head.

"I've never slept alone… at the base we always slept together. And now… I feel… worried." Alice felt sorry.

"I guess I can, um, maybe… uhh, accompany you?" She made circles with her right front leg. "If you don't mind of course…"

"…no I don't mind. You okay?" He lay down in the back of the cave and Alice shook her head.

"Oh uh no. It just I've never been alone with a guy before… well one that doesn't want to…"

"Okay, I got you. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She started over but stopped again.

"…I just feel odd sleeping next to a guy."

"I don't. I slept next to one every night. If you don't feel comfortable, I understand…" He sighed and closed his eyes. Alice watched the little fox slowly breathe.

"...oh why not Alice…" She lay next to him, keeping him nestled between the soft wall and Alice's side. Alice smiled when she saw another smile creep across Vulpix's face. She licked his cheek and went to sleep.

(Hours later in the early morning, Battle Report)

Fights have been taking place for hours and hours. Both sides have suffered losses and both are getting increasingly exhausted. A few important fights have taken place. Team Eve's Flareon and Leafeon lost to a Mamoswine and Staraptor. Andy and Alex teamed up and beat the very strong and smart duo of Plusle and Minun with ease. Lily and Luxio won their fight, but Luxio was defeated by a Quagsire that Lily was able to out speed and run him down. Lily almost lost to his partner, a Wailmer. Froslass and Mismagius got ganged by four Pokémon and beat each one flawlessly.

"You know… I'm really getting tired of this arena crap. I thought it would go faster, but this is getting to lengthy." Cole smirked.

"Get ready!" Gardevoir called, anticipating a charge. Cole nodded.

"Oh yeah. You are smart enough to know what I am about to do. Arrest them. I have plans for each of them." Then, the entire side of Cole charged at the small group. Gardevoir saw a gap in the forces and focused on where they were. If she could divide the forces, they could actually run if they wanted to.

_"RAGH!" _That is what dominated the air. Battle cries filled the space and air around the small venue that the once calm base was on. Gardevoir located the half and formed an psychic wall dividing them in two.

"Attack this half while you can!" She commanded. Andy lunged forward with a red flame surrounding him. He smashed many of the charging Pokémon against the barrier, knocking them out. Each Pokémon started their own skirmish and Gardevoir was watching the massive Pokémon behind the barrier begin to break her focus. Who can she save… someone needs to get out of here, they can't all get caught. She looked at Alex who just beat a Dewott. "ALEX!" He looked back.

"What!?"

"Get your team out of here! Use the badge!" At that moment, she lost her focus and the barrier broke, allowing the rest of the mob to overwhelm them. Gardevoir saw Froslass get smacked down by a Tryanitar. Mismagius got knocked out by Cole with a Night Slash across the front. Servine got thrown next to Alex, really injured by an Electivire's Fire Punch. Alex got the badge out and teleported Vee, Lucas, and Andy back. When he was about to teleport himself back, he got rammed by a Luxray. He hit a tree, but regained his focus glared at the Pokémon. Gardevoir picked him up and smashed him against two trees before dropping him. Alex looked for the badge, but couldn't find it. He saw the same Electivire ready another punch on the downed Servine. He felt something odd, he rushed to the Electivire that had no idea he was coming and wrapped himself around the Pokémon. He launched himself into the air and whipped the electric Pokémon at the ground, causing a cloud of dust.

"Servine!" He called out to the shivering Pokémon. He landed and scooped her up with his head, resting her on his neck. He looked at the fight that was almost over. Lily was knocked out, along with her fellow evolutions. All that remained was Gardevoir. She yelled one last thing.

"Take her and follow them!" Then a shadow of an Umbreon appeared behind her. Zed, pushed her into the shadow and sped her flight speed up and smashed her into a tree. She opened her eyes in time to see Zed's devilish smile.

"I think that Gallade will finally get his wish no?" Zed smiled. "Only a matter of time until JJ is ours." He slashed her face against the tree and she lost consciousness. Alex was the last one left. He was never one to feel fear, but he was scared to fight, for the first time in… ever he remembered.

"Just surrender Serperior, and we promise not to hurt the Servine." Cole smiled. Alex looked at the injured pre-evolution and shook his head. He bolted the other direction, anticipating they would follow, he might be scared, but he is smart. When they came to follow, Alex used Frenzy Plant to create a layer of wall. Then he felled two trees to block their path.

He went down the path that JJ had started on, not knowing what to do. He spent the next three hours just moving as fast as he could, which keep in mind was REALLY fast.

"Mm… A-Alex." Servine pointed. "Keep going along this path. We will find the Eevees soon. Those are our friends."

"Okay Servine, just rest…" He yawned. He spotted a circle of rocks and shook his head. Too small. He found a nice grotto between two trees and rest Servine there. He coiled up around her and sighed. "What do I do… I sure hope the others are okay…" He was tired. Finally he could get some rest. Servine was still petrified from the events of today and was still shaking and whimpering occasionally. Alex felt bad for the girl. "Servine."

"…" She looked at him.

"We… are going to be together for some time."

"…"

"So… if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Alex turned away and coiled up before dozing off. Servine felt drawn to him… but she had no idea why. She got up and climbed into the little hole Alex had made with his body. She got comfortable and fell asleep instantly.

(later)

_I ponder of something great  
My lungs will fill and then deflate  
They fill with fire  
Exhale desire  
I know it's dire  
My time today_

I have these thoughts  
So often I ought  
To replace that slot  
With what I once bought  
'Cause somebody stole  
My car radio  
And now I just sit in silence

_-Twenty One Pilots, Car Radio_

_When Gardevoir's eyes shot open, she was in a tan room, hands bound with dark infused chains making psychic escape impossible. Then the door opened and the Gallade that she had beat earlier appeared with Cole. The Gallade grinned._

_"Well well… you do pack a mean punch… I like that." He looked at Cole with a smirk._

_"Now then… where did JJ's team plan on going?" He asked._

_"Fuck you."_

_"Hey! That is mean, mean, mean!" Cole shook his head with each word. "Would you rather… have Gallade here get the information out of you instead?" She shifted but kept her attitude. "Oh that got a response from you."_

_"She just can't wait until my hands are all over her. I know the feeling." Gallade laughed. Gardevoir noticed something she hadn't before… instead of green, it was almost a black color on his body. There was very little green left, as if he had been corrupted._

_"Gallade seems to enjoy this. So again. Where is JJ heading?"_

_"…do whatever you want. Once day we all must answer for our crimes. You are no exception." Cole left the room before saying._

_"She is all yours, really shake her up." He smirked and walked ominously behind Gardevoir. Trying to avoid her fears, she tried reasoning with the old memory._

_"Seraph you are better than this! The Seraph I knew would never harm me! What happened to you?" She knew this Gallade, at one time they were… good friends, but then he disappeared shortly before Vanessa came here._

_"…wow, nobody has called me that in years." She smiled, she might've broken through to him. "That was years ago… but now. I am no longer Seraph. I am something more, I have power now. I can protect those I want to."_

_"Why protect an Absol?! They slaughtered so many of us in the badlands! Please, don't do this!" He smirked._

_"You act as if you are talking to a sane Pokémon." She froze. In an instant he forced her to stand up. "Remember what I said? I wanted to see you naked."_

_"…oh no… please."_

_"Yeahhh now you feel it huh?" He had a terrifying hiss in his voice. He extended his arm and put it to her throat. _

_"…you realize cutting my dress is cutting me. It is part of my body."_

_"Oh I know that. But… that is exactly what I am going to do." Gardevoir's eyes filled with fear. "You think I don't know?" He laughed. "If I do that, I get everything I want… your pain… your humiliation… my pleasure…"_

_"Seraph, please don't! Listen, all those Pokémon you are holding, they are all young, they are all weak. They will die in here! Just let them go, and I will surrender to your will, please!" He laughed._

_"You are in no position to request anything Vanessa." She shivered at two things. One, she is about to get raped, two, all the Pokémon who agreed to help her were going to die… Lily, Glaceon, all of them… all her fault. "Let's get to work shall we?" He stabbed the side of her dress, causing her to wince. Then he slowly dragged the blade across._

_"AHH! AHH! OH NO! AGH!" The pain was intense. How else can you describe it? It was a special type of pain. Losing life, dignity, and worst, knowing what was coming after. The Pokémon in their cells shivered at the shrieks of Vanessa beyond the door. _

_"Oh yeah… this is good." He was about half way down when he finally just cut straight through it, and Vanessa fell silent. "You know exactly what is coming…" He grinned. The Pokémon listened again for anything else._

_"…no, NO! PLEASE SOME BOD- AHH! AHH! AHH! GET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME I'M- AGH!" The Pokémon outside were silent, the quiet weeping of each Pokémon shielded by the anguished cries of the first victim of Cole's dominion. Vanessa didn't deserve that, she was fighting for justice, but evil… evil has won today. There stood Cole in front of the door, waves of satisfaction washing over him at Gardevoir's cries._

_"…oh… Gardevoir…" Froslass and Mismagius hugged each other in their purple cell, walls made so ghosts can't move through. Their leader was being harmed, and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Cole walked up to the cage and smirked._

_"This will be the fate of everyone… you two, Lily, Glaceon, and I can't wait to track down that Zoroark, man was she fine… but just prepare yourselves. This is no longer the city you lived in, this is now my world." He laughed. "MY WORLD!"_

_"…JJ… please help us… we are dying… we are dying…" Cole heard Froslass' plea to the wind._

_"You won't die, calm down. We will just… recruit you for… good working teams as a trophy." The two shivered and hugged each other tightly. "It would've been so simple. Just turn JJ in and retain your dignity and freedom. But if I don't punish Pokémon for disobeying, I incite anarchy. For some reason, you threw your lives away for a worthless Eevee. But hey, thanks for your donation to the Cole foundation. We always need more females. Heheheh…" He walked away, leaving fear forever in their hearts. Then the screaming stopped and the door opened. It was so dark, but the two ghosts cried at the shadow of Vanessa, totally unresponsive. Seraph opened her cage and pushed her in, falling on the floor. Then Seraph had an un-welcome flash back. It was Vanessa and her as Kirlias, having fun and being best friends…_

_"…nothing but memories…" He sniffed and knelt down. He felt something he never felt before… regret… he shook his head and lightly punched the wall. He looked around to make sure Cole wasn't watching and switched the locks to prevent anyone but him from getting in. He stood up and questioned himself. "Why am I doing this?" He sighed and walked to Froslass and Mismagius and observed the fear in their eyes. He sighed and changed the locks again. Before he vanished he said one thing to the twin ghosts._

_"…sorry." Gardevoir heard Gallade's thoughts afterward. She cried silently at what just happened, but more for Seraph. He is fighting a huge battle in his mind right now. He regrets what he just did, but at the same time doesn't want to release them… so he changed the locks. She looked her white figure over, practically stripped bare of her dress. In time, it would grow back, but right now, nobody could see her, nor get rid of the horrible memories from last time she was raped in the badlands._

_"…JJ… help us…"_

_Sometimes quiet is violent  
I find it hard to hide it  
My pride is no longer inside  
It's on my sleeve  
My skin will scream  
Reminding me of  
Who I killed inside my dream  
I hate this car that I'm driving  
There's no hiding for me  
I'm forced to deal with what I feel  
There is no distraction to mask what is real  
I could pull the steering wheel_

I have these thoughts  
So often I ought  
To replace that slot  
With what I once bought  
'Cause somebody stole  
My car radio  
And now I just sit in silence

I ponder of something terrifying  
'Cause this time there's no sound to hide behind  
I find over the course of our human existence  
One thing consists of consistence  
And it's that we're all battling fear  
Oh dear, I don't know if we know why we're here  
Oh my,  
Too deep  
Please stop thinking  
I liked it better when my car had sound

There are things we can do  
But from the things that work there are only two  
And from the two that we choose to do  
Peace will win  
And fear will lose  
There's faith and there's sleep  
We need to pick on please because  
Faith is to be awake  
And to be awake is for us to think  
And for us to think is to be alive a  
And I will try with every rhyme  
To come across like I am dying  
To let you know you need to try to think

**And Now i just sit in silence. Link is in profile to full song. If you really want to "feel" what you just read "feel" the situation. Maybe take a few minutes? I don't know, just my opinion. Leave a review about what you thought. Thanks for reading!**

**-J**


	11. Wasn't Myself!

**It seems some people have predicted my future? Well they are right. My school councilor has referred me to a "Specialist" or a therapist. Who was it that said have fun with therapy? I think you should seriously consider being a psychic. Just saying, it freaked me out. ANYWAY, in spite of that, i can make stories no matter my condition. Here is Ch.11, featuring the next pokemon on my list: Shaymin! Enjoy.**

JJ woke up to a friendly sight. He was in his base with everyone sleeping silently. He got up and looked put the window, so bright nothing was visible but white. Then he needed to sneeze. He quickly sneezed and was instantly taken away from his fake reality. Clair woke up with him and quickly blushed when she saw she was covered by his tail.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to-…" Clair jumped.

"I did, Clair. I moved my own tail, don't worry. You were shivering and well… we really don't have the best shelter." Clair nodded.

"We should keep moving. They will eventually come looking for us." Clair and JJ got up and were about to leave when JJ put his paw up.

"Shh." He listened and heard breathing, two voices specifically. He found a grotto where he concluded two Pokémon had taken refuge. He couldn't see anything but two figures. "Okay, here is what we do. Those two could be trackers that missed us. We are going to sneak around and jump them. Then we take their supplies and go.

"But they won't survive?" she questioned.

"Yeah well neither will we if we run out of food. I will sneak around back and you take the front." Clair sighed and moved to her position as JJ went around. He stuck his head out the brush and recognized the dark leaf on the tail… A Servine and Serperior slept together. JJ ran out and Clair was confused. He ran to Clair's bush.

"What, what?!" they whispered to each other.

"It's Servine! But who is she with?"

"Don't know, is she hurt?!" Clair asked. She froze at the glare of the Pokémon behind JJ. JJ slowly turned around to meet the gaze of a Serperior.

"…wait…" He said. "I heard of you from somewhere… Servine!" The smaller Pokémon rose up and rubbed her eyes. She took a long look at JJ and shook her head.

"I'm dreaming." JJ ran over only to be halted by Serperior's tail.

"Don't come any closer." He said assertively. JJ caught the dark mark again.

"Servine its JJ! You are awake, we are here!"

"…JJ…JJ… WAIT!" The Serperior looked at the silver Eevee.

"Two Eevees… one named JJ… Servine, these are your friends! …Servine?" She fell asleep again and the Serperior turned to make sure he was right. "To make sure, who was the Leader of Team Elegance?"

"Gardevoir." The Pokémon shook his head.

"Her real name." JJ looked at Clair and shrugged.

"We don't know, but she had two partners, Froslass and Mismagius." Clair said. It wasn't what he wanted, but it would suffice.

"My name is Alex. Pleased to meet you." He bowed his head.

"This is Clair and my name is JJ. Who sent you two to get us? Did you guys win?" He sighed and shook his head.

"We got overrun. Servine and I are the only two that got out. We had planned to find you and join your group." JJ nodded.

"Servine okay?" Clair asked sitting beside the sleeping Pokémon.

"She got pretty beat up. I was able to grab her before we got defeated. She needs to rest." JJ looked at him with a tough look.

"What happened to Gardevoir… and the others?"

"…I'd prefer not to tell you."

"Why?" He was agitated.

"Because it would paralyze you to know what most likely happened. Just imagine. It isn't pretty." JJ didn't understand, but Alex was reasonable.

"Okay. I don't like the answer, but it makes sense." He looked back at the path and sighed. "Anyway we can carry her?" Alex nodded.

"I carried her on my collar. We can go now… did we bring anything to eat?" Alex had a worried look on his face.

"We came semi-prepared. Here, just don't take too much." JJ showed his bag. "Clair, you should eat, I'll go try to wake Servine."

"She needs rest JJ." Alex suggested.

"He needs to eat so she can recover from whatever drained her of energy." Alex thought and then nodded. JJ sat down next to Servine holding an oran berry. "Ser-vine." He gently nudged her awake. She rubbed her red eyes and looked at JJ.

"This is a lengthy dream…" JJ caught her tone and knew something other than exhaustion gripped her. He inspected her body quickly and found a scarred red spot on her chest.

"Servine, please stand for a second." She slowly stood up, still drowsy. JJ lightly touched it.

"AAH!" She held the spot where JJ touched.

"What the…?!" JJ jumped back. "Alex did anyone attack her?"

"What happened?"

"She has a burn on her chest!" JJ pointed at the pained Servine. Alex didn't notice that and taught to who attacked her…

"…An Electivire used Fire punch on her."

"Damn it, she is burned… what heals a burn…?" JJ thought.

"Rawst berry." Clair pointed out.

"Right… easy." He looked in his bag and froze. "…we didn't bring any…" There was silence for a few seconds. "CRAP! I'll be back, I need to find a Rawst berry, we didn't pack anything for burns!"

"Alright, hurry though. She looks hurt, bad." Clair said.

"JJ I swear I didn't notice until now." Alex pleaded.

"I know, it isn't your fault. Just need to stay calm and…" Clair kissed JJ on the cheek, kissed, not licked. JJ was more red then a mad Mankey.

"JJ. Relax. You have been under a lot of pressure this past week." She paused. JJ looked at her in confusion. "I can do this. Just stay here with Servine, she needs you." JJ nodded then had a worry.

"If you aren't back in 30 minutes, I am going after you, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear JJ." Clair winked back and looked at Alex. She ran up and whispered in his ear while JJ wasn't looking.

"Yes?" He whispered.

"I'm really worried about JJ. I'm worried he might have a breakdown soon, just try your best to keep him calm."

"I'll do what I can." Clair nodded and looked at JJ again before running off. "JJ, she will be alright."

"I wish I could believe that." JJ retorted.

…

"Seraph! Hey!" Cole was calling from the cell block. The Gallade walked in and rubbed his eyes, fresh from sleep.

"What?" Cole poked the lock on the ghost's cell.

"Who changed the locks?"

"I did sir." He sighed.

"Why?"

"So others can't get in and harm them."

"…where do your loyalties lie Seraph?"

"…sir?" He cocked his head. "Loyalties?"

"I never ordered you to change the locks. Who told you to do that?"

"I told myself to do it sir." He said firmly. Cole grinned and laughed a bit.

"Now why did you do that?"

"…I'd prefer not to answer sir."

"Answer me." Cole pressed. Seraph sighed.

"I just… thought that someone might come back and try busting them out."

"Stop lying. I know for a fact you are lying." He was right. Seraph was lying.

"…fine. I was worried some sneaky Pokémon might come here and… harm the females." Cole's eyes widened. At first in shock and then in question.

"…seriously?"

"Seriously sir."

"Is there any harm in them getting in here?"

"Sir, with all due respect, we aren't monsters." He responded.

"It will get information out of them if we cause enough pain."

"Cole, I said we aren't monsters. The only reason we are in control here is because you have the real leader imprisoned, not because the Pokémon of this city trust you." Cole narrowed his eyes. "If they feel you are hiding something, like deliberately putting these Pokémon through hell, they will revolt quicker than you think." Cole walked in a circle before speaking.

"I need you to interrogate that Froslass." The Froslass looked up and hid in the corner. "Can I trust you to do that?"

"Of course." He nodded and started away. "Sir." Cole looked back "I'll do it my way."

"Fine, just get it done." Seraph watching him walk away and clinched his fists.

"Seriously was his response… seriously is what he said. He is worse than I thought." He mumbled.

"And Seraph." He heard Cole from down the cellblock. "Vanessa made you do that didn't she?"

"No sir."

"Fine. Carry on." Seraph opened the cell and waited until Cole left the area. He walked in and knelt down in front of the Froslass. She was covering her eyes. Seraph moved her hands away slowly.

"Froslass, I need to speak with you."

"…speak? That is a way of putting it." She floated up and glared at his face. "I know how this talk is going to end so I'll just get it over with." She floated ahead of Seraph to the same room Gardevoir was interrogated in. Froslass sat down and shrugged as Seraph locked the door.

"You don't know who I am." He started.

"I know what you will do." She responded.

"I wasn't myself with Vanessa. I feel like shit for what I just did. I need to know where that team went Froslass."

"I'll never tell you." He sighed.

"I'm not going to beat you. So if you won't tell me, I won't harm you."

"I won't tell." Seraph sighed.

"So I need to make up something then."

"Why do you care about our well-being? You just fucking raped my leader, what more do you want?"

"I wasn't myself."

"Right."

"Tell me, what would you lie to someone like me to prevent what I would've done to you." Froslass looked at him silently for a minute.

"I'd say that he went south."

"Got it, you are done."

"…"

"Relax I know you lied, that is the point. I want that Eevee to come back and overthrow Cole. HE will destroy the city's integrity." He stood Froslass up and led her back to her cell. "I hope he believes it."

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters because it means he will send teams south. I'm going to lie about how I got the information so he can't say I'm making it up. I'm trying to help you."

"…just go." Seraph nodded and made his way to Cole's quarters. He knocked on the door.

"It's Seraph. I got your information."

"Give me just a second." Cole responded. Seraph made a circle on the ground with his foot then coughed. Still standing there, he sighed before Cole opened the door.

"Sir, I got what we need." He said with a serious face. Cole smiled.

"Good. Good. I knew I could count on you. What did you hear?" Cole said letting Seraph enter.

"The team at first went north, but doubled back south. The Froslass broke and said specifically they went to the Great Canyon because they believed you would think they went north." Cole nodded and applauded.

"Well done! This is nice information indeed! How did you get all that information out of her?" Seraph knew this response would be hard.

"You know exactly how I got it sir." He faked a smile.

"I knew that, I was just messing with you. Now go back and see if you can get anything else out of the Mismagius." He turned his back and Seraph felt energy go through his arm.

_…I could end it here! _He hesitated and responded.

"Yes sir." He left and turned the corner.

…

Kirlia yawned and lifted her head. She was confused at first as to why Joel was next to her, but didn't mind. She got up and her head alerted her to nearby Pokémon. She shook Joel.

"Joel! Joel! Wake up!" She whispered. He opened his eyes and saw Kirlia in panic.

"What?" He stood up and stretched. "Something wrong?"

"I feel a team, very close!" She rubbed her horns to feel better and she nodded. "Three, three Pokémon…"

"What Pokémon? Can we fight them off?" He asked. Kirlia closed her eyes and traced the Pokémon's signature.

"…Huntail… Breloom, and a Linoone. No I can't fight dark."

"…and water beats me."

"What do we do?" Kirlia was clearly worried. Joel looked around and at Kirlia, trying to think of something clever. Kirlia's stomach growled and she picked an oran berry to eat.

"Hang on." Joel grabbed the oran berry out of her hand.

"Hey!" She paused when she saw what he was doing. He showed her the inside of an oran berry.

"See this?"

"Yeah… it's blue. So what?"

"If we crush a few, we can get a blue dye."

"…so?" Kirlia didn't get it yet.

"A Shiny Kirlia is blue instead of green." Kirlia nodded.

"Ohh…"

"Yeah, we rub this over all the green and you go out there posing as a shiny, peaceful, Kirlia. If they ask you where we are, you say they went east towards the shore. Got it?"

"…I really would prefer if I rub the blue, for obvious reasons…"

"Yeah, I figured that. Now in case something goes wrong, I'm going to run ahead a little bit so you can teleport away to me… you got it?" She nodded.

"Help me crush these." They each took 5 berries and punched, stepped, grinded, and poured it into a small bottle. "Alright, looks good." Joel gave Kirlia the bottle.

"Do it quick, how close are they?"

"About 3 minutes away." She hid behind a wall. "Please don't look."

"I'm not… never mind." He huffed. After a few seconds Kirlia stepped around the corner, all the green on her body and hair now a light, shining blue. "Okay, looks great. I'll start running ahead, keep an eye on my location okay?"

"Okay…" She seemed frightened.

"I'm not trying to come on to you, but don't be scared, you got this." Joel ran out, leaving Kirlia out on the road. She sat down and waited for the three trackers to approach.

"There! A Kirlia!" The Linnone shouted.

"Now hold up. It's blue." The Huntail, obviously the leader, said.

"…right." The trio walked up and Kirlia put her acting face on.

"Hello…? What brings a team this far out?" She asked.

"We are looking for another Kirlia, a regular one…" He sniffed. "It smells like oran berries…"

"I was picking a few, you want some? Coming out here must be exhausting…" Kirlia grabbed three oran berries and offered them. "Here."

"That is very kind of you miss." They each took one and quickly ate it. "So do you have any whereabouts on those Pokémon?" Kirlia made it appear she was thinking.

"I remember a Flareon with a Kirlia came by here earlier last night. I talked to them because they looked starved. She said something about meeting a group of family at the eastern shore… She never told me exactly where, but she said they were heading east." The three nodded.

"East GO GO!" Breloom shouted.

"Thanks miss for your time. Be safe out here." Huntail smiled before following his team. Kirlia gave a huge sigh of relief and teleported to Flareon's location.

"…we are good." She smiled at the Flareon.

"Nice one. We should keep moving, come on."

"Lead on." They started walking.

"You want to rinse that off?" Joel asked. "It will get sticky after a while."

"…where can I do that?" Kirlia asked. "…oh you." She giggled.

"Don't get any ideas Kirlia. I'm just a sentry, that is all. You need to get that through your head." She stopped laughing.

"Okay look, I'm sorry. I know that it's just me being the irresponsible kid I am. Don't get so worked up." She smiled while Joel sighed.

"I'm just not used to dealing with other girls other than Alice and Clair. You see… my mate died to an Absol of Cole's pack. I sometimes believe it was Cole himself that killed her. But since then, I've had to stop being like you. I had to grow up faster to keep Clair, and now, Alice alive."

"Oh Joel, I had no idea."

"Its fine, I just needed you to know. And well… I act like I do because I like to believe that I am still married… I don't want to accept that she is gone. So I act as if I'm refusing any female attention. I know you aren't trying to get my attention, but I always want to think I have a wife… still…" He paused and sighed. "Look, just forget it, I don't really think this is the time to talk about it…"

"Alright, just know I'm here if you need me."

"Yeah, I shouldn't be troubling young ones with my problems. Come on, we got some ground to make up."

…

Alice came to first. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked around for and didn't see him. Then she felt a soft rub against her paw and she looked down and found the little yellow fox curled in a ball. Alice smiled at the cute sight, he was occasionally mumbling in his sleep. Alice went and ate a few berries before keeping watch outside the cave. After about thirty minutes, she decided it was time to start moving. She went back in to see Vulpix stirring in his dream.

"…m-mom? Sis?" He quietly asked.

"Heh, not even close…" Then she thought of her mother and how Cole had 'ordered' her to her death. And he was now sitting on a seat of power hunting down his only remaining family. "I hate you…" She mumbled.

"…oh sorry, did I say something?" Vulpix yawned and looked up.

"No, I was just… thinking." Vulpix stretched and walked over to eat a berry. "About stuff…"

"…anything you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I wouldn't want to worry you."

"You clearly seem worried. We are traveling together… we need some sort of trust in each other right?" Vulpix looked at her teal eyes from an angle.

"My fa- no, Cole."

"…oh." Vulpix sulked a little bit. "…about him…"

"Don't worry. He isn't my father in my eyes anymore. Just another beast in the wild." Alice said.

"I'm sorry. I guess it must be hard for you to be hunted by your own father."

"I've never heard of your parents Vulpix." Vulpix cocked his head. "Where are they?" He sighed and looked down.

"I can't remember them… but I hear who I think to be my sister, Annie from somewhere…"

"It could just be your inner voice telling you to keep going." She smiled. "Whenever you feel ready, we can keep moving." Alice returned outside to keep watch. She looked around and there were four paths that split off into separate paths, almost like a trick question. No matter where you go, you will get lost.

_Well, just stick to one. That is our best bet._

Then Alice saw distant bush rustle. She looked back and whispered to Vulpix.

"…get down!" The two lowered their center of gravity and stalked the one bush silently. Then another close to them rustled and Alice moved in front of it and looked at Vulpix and nodded. She pounced the bush and found nothing but leaves. Vulpix laughed and Alice shook herself clean of leaves. "Never mind."

"Probably just the wind."

_"Achoo!" _They heard come from a nearby bush. It sounded small, very tiny, like, really tiny. Alice and Vulpix looked around and didn't see anything.

"…I don't think it has a group… safe to assume it's alone?" Vulpix hinted.

"Maybe… Hello?" She called out.

_"Achoo!" _Whatever it was sounded sick.

"Hey! We won't attack! Come on, you sound sick!" Alice pointed out.

"...huh?"They saw a small white face with emerald green eyes peer out at them. It sneezed again and sighed. _"You look lost."_

"Lost? Uh, not reall-…" Vulpix started.

"Vulpix, look up there." Alice pointed at the four paths.

"…oh."

"I'm not sick… just allergies, you know, pollen and such." The voice was hard to distinguish between girl or boy.

"…what Pokémon are you?"

"My name is Shaymin! Nice to… ahcoo! Meet you."

"Oh poor thing… you hungry? We got some food."

"Oh I rarely eat real food. I love sunlight." She smiled.

"Okay, well why you here? Just wandering?"

"Not really… I just saw and Absol and I was interested. Absols are always a rare sight. I guess I'm not a good sneaker…"

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Alice smiled.

"So what brings you out here? Even Vulpix are rare outside the city to the south." Shaymin asked. Then s/he caught the look on their faces. "You… outlaws?"

"Sort of, it's a long, book worthy, story." Vulpix rubbed his head. "So I'm sorry for asking… but are you a boy or girl? I can't tell, sorry."

"Hmhm! Well what do you think?" S/he laughed at Vulpix.

"Uhh I dunno, Alice?"

"Got me." She shook her head.

"Well that is for you to find out!" S/he giggled.

"Okay, so you are genderless?"

"M _aaaaayyy_be." This Shaymin was having fun.

"Shaymin, you need to have a gender because aren't there actually millions of you that gather each year? How do you procreate?" Shaymin blushed.

"Well, that is jumping to the point rather quickly." She smirked.

"You realize we are being hunted by others right? No offense, but we need to move now or risk death." Alice picked up her bag and Vulpix did with his. Shaymin sighed.

"I came because I wanted to help you guys get to where you want to go." S/he said.

"Come on Shaymin, not that I really care, but are you a boy or girl? That way I know if I should keep my distance or not." Vulpix asked again.

"Distance? Looking for love are you?" Shaymin teased. Vulpix shrugged.

"Fine, let's go with that." Vulpix gave up.

"Well you don't need to be so tense. I'm considered a, what you gender based call it… girl? Female? That, so you said you need to get going? Just where you headed?"

"JJ said right?"

"Yeah, he did." Alice confirmed.

"Well just follow me… but I hate that place. Too much fire and things to kill me. Come on then!" She led them down one path and the trio started again.

…

Clair finally found a rawst berry bush. She laid eyes on it from a distance and was about to go grab one when she heard three Pokémon behind her.

"Hey!" Someone yelled. "A shiny Eevee boys!"

"I see it." Clair turned around to face whoever it was, but still keeping her cool. Running away would be a dead giveaway that she was the one they were looking for.

"Hello gentlemen, lady." Clair bowed politely. "What brings a rescue team from down south up north?" She said lady because a Liligant and quietly following them.

"We are looking for two other Eevee, one just like you." One of the Pokémon was a Shroomish, the other was a Bagon. "You seem to fit the description." The Bagon stepped forward but the Liligant stopped him.

"What is your name Eevee?" She was testing Clair. If she had said her real name, it would be a giveaway she was from the north badlands, and the fugitive they were after.

"…uhh name? You mean what I am?" Clair played it cool.

"Yes, but you have a name right?" She asked quietly.

"No ma'am, people in the wild just refer to me as an Eevee, just like any other… do Pokémon down south not do the same?" She cocked her head.

"Never mind, we are looking for another Eevee paired with a Shiny Eevee similar to you named Clair. You seen them?" Clair needed to think of a lie, one so good, it would conceal her identity.

"OH! Them? Clairie and J?" She thought if it on the spot. "Yeah they past by here a while ago."

"Did you talk to them? Any whereabouts as to where they were headed?" She asked.

"Yeah, I talked to them. They were really hurt too. They started heading to the west, going somewhere. They said they were outlaws… are those the ones you speak of?"

"Yes, yes. Did they say anywhere in specific?"

"No sorry, they just said west. You can catch them, they were REALLY beat up." Clair motioned west.

"Thank you Eevee, let's go! West, go go go!" The team left the Eevee in a rush. Clair gave a sigh of relief and picked a rawst berry before heading back. When she got back JJ was still composed, thankfully. Alex did his job well.

"Okay, this is a Rawst berry, take it." Clair handed it to JJ.

"Servine, relax and eat this." JJ coaxed her into eating the berry. "Good, just stay calm." JJ gave a much needed sigh of relief. "One less problem." He said flatly. "Thanks Clair."

"No problem, I told you I would be alright." She said, hiding that she made contact with the team.

"Yeah… I'm hungry… we have anything?"

"Of course we do, we packed food right?" Clair seemed confused at his forgetfulness.

"Oh right, we did." JJ said before eating a few berries.

"Alex, you want any?" Clair asked the tall serpent-like Pokémon. He just nodded passively and took a few berries. Servine stood up and rubbed the back of her head.

"…ughhh… what happened?"

"You were out with a burn." JJ explained. Servine snapped JJ out of his stupor by tackling him with a hug. "AHH! Someone's better…"

"JJ! I'M SO GLAD YOU MADE IT OUT!" She jumped around and eventually calmed down. "It really is good to see you again."

"Likewise Servine. I'm glad you are okay. We owe it to this friendly Serperior here. He carried you out." JJ nodded at Alex who bowed his head in modesty.

"My name is Alex, pleased to meet you... Assuming you don't remember?" Servine just stood there with her eyes locked on his. He noticed and looked away. "Uhh… you okay?" Servine shook her head back into reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine… nice to meet you… um Alex…" Alex smiled.

"Not the first time someone looked at me like that. Just don't try anything." He laughed.

"Hey! I was not!" She blushed.

"Ooookay. JJ we should start moving." Alex suggested.

"Yeah, Clair, Servine, let's go." Everyone got up and started walking behind JJ. Servine walked behind Alex, and behind her Clair watched the rear. Day two of running has started.

…

_*Click*_

"Mismagius." Seraph opened her cell. The purple ghost floated out. "Just follow me." Seraph took a risk and led her instead of him leading.

"Am I next to be raped?"

"…no."

"Then I will watch?"

"…no."

"Why the hell am I here then? Just let me fucking rot in peace." She said with conviction.

"Because you are the only one who might cooperate." He sat down across from her seat. "Sit." She did and shivered.

"Get on with it." She spat.

"Froslass gave me a hint that they went north." Mismagius sighed.

"So she broke under enough abuse?"

"She pretty much willingly lied to me, but I needed the lie."

"…okay, what?" Mismagius was confused. "So… she told you a lie, but you believed a lie because you needed a lie… where is the logic?"

"Exactly." Seraph stood up. "Right now, Cole believes that JJ the team went south. I told him Froslass told me the truth, and I believe he bought it."

"Your point?"

"If we can guide attention away from JJ, he can come back and release Gallade." Seraph scratched his chin. "You still don't trust me."

"Go make amends with your prized victim. Maybe then I can believe what comes out of your mouth."

"I can't do that yet, Cole needs some more information. I need to get something, if not a lie, a suggestion on what to say."

"Because you're going to torture me anyway?" She said flatly.

"Nope. I won't lay a finger on you." He crossed his arms. "This can only work if we make it work. You feel me?"

"Oh sure. I _feel _you." She said sarcastically. Seraph sighed.

"Make a lie about where they went."

"What did Froslass say?"

"They went south to the Great Canyon." Mismagius thought…

"North to Mt. Thunder."

"North?! I said send them away." Seraph shook his head.

"True, but if there are two different stories, they won't send anyone out at all until they know where they will find them. Trust me, Cole is just brawn… you appear to have brains. But first before you tell Cole, you try and erase what happened to Vanessa last night. Good luck. She already felt that pain before, now she felt it again." Seraph nodded.

"I feel like shit for doing that… just that I am still intone with emotions. Cole's dark intentions corrupted my mind. I wish I was mentally stronger at that point. But not even the best of psychics and reverse time."

"Nope. Just try, that is all I'm saying." Mismagius smirked. "I hate to admit it, but somewhat respect you knowing what you did was totally unacceptable. The important part is healing it. That will take time."

"Yeah… alright, thanks for your help." He led her back to the cell and locked it. Between you and me, these bars can't stop you. Only the walls can. The lock I changed was a special lock. Just don't make it obvious that you left." Seraph saw her nod and walked to the middle cell, seeing nothing but darkness. He sighed and unlocked the cell.

"…"

"…Vanessa."

**Seriously, things might slow down as far as releases, simply because my mind is currently exhausted from school crap and finals. But this is my pass time and hobby so i will continue, most likely at a slower rate. Leave a review on what you think. Have a good one.**

**-J**


	12. There is always a way to Repent

**Been busy. Not much i can explain. If it seems rushed, my bad, it probably was since i was a little tired when writing this part. Review for your thoughts i guess? Here, next part. Oh hang on, i guess it is in reason to heads up. The coming chapters will only focus on one group at a time otherwise i would be confused as the where im currently at in the story.**

**This chapter will focus on Vanessa and Seraph.**

Seraph peered into the dark room, seemingly darker than the rest. He used his sixth sense to peer into the feelings of whatever had become of Vanessa. He grabbed his head in pain when he felt fear, anguish, and mostly, pain. It sent such a strong feeling, he backed away from the cell. He rubbed his temple in pain. He locked the cell again and had an idea, but wanted to see if Cole was around. He walked to the warden's quarters and opened the door to find a Meloetta freeze as he opened the door.

"…no no no…" she whispered under her breath. Seraph closed the door immediately with both of them inside.

"Who the hell are you? You can get arrested for being here!" He whispered at her.

"I… well…I…" Seraph knew she snuck in at this point.

"Settle down, I won't hurt you." He said. "Gave me the biggest scare of my life." He rubbed his head again, still in pain from the emotions that assaulted his mind.

"Someone is at the door." She said before vanishing. Seraph stood at the knock he opened the door and looked down to see Zed.

"Ah! Zed. I thought I should speak with you. Do you have any idea where Cole went?" He nodded.

"He was going to take a team down south, personally me, himself, and one other team. He didn't tell you?"

"Uh no, he just went about his duties normally. How long will he be gone?"

"Hmm… Great Canyon takes about two days to reach." Seraph had a great idea to kill more of their time.

"Well I was looking for him, but I suppose you can relay an important piece of advice to him?" Seraph asked.

"Sure, I guess so."

"The Mismagius also broke. She said that while the team was going to the Great Canyon, she said after the fight that Team Elegance was to fan out across the southern dungeons, ranging to the shore line. It is a broad search so gear up." He advised.

"Interesting… Cole seems to believe that true."

"If I may say so myself, I get the information out." He grinned. "Every time."

"I see that. I will let him know, he will be in contact with his badge, and he says he left one on the table back there. He also said he is entrusting you with watching the prisoners. Can you do that?"

"Of course, tell him to just get those Pokémon here." Zed nodded.

"Good luck." He vanished in shadow and Seraph smiled. He turned back and saw the badge.

"You can show yourself now Meloetta, he is gone." The Pokémon reappeared with a mad look on her face.

"You are their puppet?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"They are mine." Seraph grinned. "I've led them into a trap." He looked at her. "Are you one of us?"

"No, so why aren't you arresting me yet?" She tilted her head.

"You can answer that question. You know where they went right?" She nodded. "Then what are you doing here exactly?"

"Trying to free Gallade to free the city of your grip."

"Oh… did he leave the keys?!" Seraph whirled around to the table and looked for the keys to Gallade's cage, but found none. "He… DAMN IT!" Seraph pounded the table. "He took them!"

"The keys?"

"Yes." He turned around and headed back out. "Do what you want; I got some business to tend to." He left the Meloetta alone. Curious, she followed invisible to him. Seraph looked into the dark cell once more and shook his head. He went into a different room and grabbed a long, thick, white bed cover. He carried it on his head and set it on the table behind him. He opened Gardevoir's cell again and walked in. He closed the cell behind him and looked into the darkness again.

"Vanessa." He called. "I need to talk to you, at least for a minute. Then he heard something echo.

"…are you… back?" She said through the wall of black.

"Listen, what I did, I feel like shit, and I should die because of it. But I was possessed! You need to understand!" Then he heard her move.

"Understand what?"

"Vanessa, you…" He paused. "I am your counterpart evolution, but I am just as sensitive to emotions as you are! I react differently though. If emotions are strong enough, they dominate my actions!" He reasoned.

"…I don't understand? Emotions made you…"

"…I can't blame it all on that… I mean…" He hesitated. "I was interested since the badlands and… I just lost control. Cole's dark intentions leaked into my mind and corrupted me. And you suffered…" He recalled some painful memories of when they were together in the badlands. "Hell, I can't take back what I did! So I need to answer for my crimes… but right now, you need to feel better."

"…easy to say. I can't even show myself to others… all I am is visible, everyone will see me, everyone will mock me. My coverings are just starting to grow back, even so everything is visible. I can't even reveal myself to you… and worst of all…" Seraph used his sixth sense to see where she was standing. She was practically right in front of him, but the darkness shielded her form. "All the dirt and tears stain my face…" At that Seraph reached back and grabbed the sheet. Then he reached into the darkness and pulled Vanessa to him, instantly covering her figure with the cover.

"It is all I can do. Come with me." Vanessa shut her eyes at the sudden light but found herself moving with Seraph outside the prison. Pokémon looked from all directions at the traveling couple.

"…who is that?"

"Seraph? Huh?" Seraph waved them off.

"Nothing to see here, look away please." The two made their way to the Elegance's base, currently void of any life. Seraph opened the doors and closed them behind them. He led Gardevoir up the stairs and sat her down on her bed. "Where is your first aid?"

"…in the basement, why?"

"Well I'm going to heal you. It is the only thing I can do." Seraph bolted down the flights of stairs into the basement. He found the cabinets of many different meds. He picked up a shot that read 'Metabolic Boost'. He walked back up and rejoined the Gardevoir covered in a sheet. "Your arm."

"…wha-what is that?" She asked in a panic.

"Metabolic boost. Faster metabolism, the fast your cells generate, the faster your dress is restored. Come on, I'm a Gallade and I know that." Hesitantly, Vanessa gave her arm to Seraph. He lightly held her arm and injected the fluid into her bloodstream. "Your heart rate will speed up, but just stay calm."

"…who are you now Seraph?" She asked suddenly.

"Who?" He didn't hear her.

"…you come and force horrible memories onto me, and then you want to help me… I can't be sure who you are or how I act around you." Seraph sighed.

"I told you I was corrupted. It is an odd excuse, but you need to believe me! All I can say is well…" Seraph exhaled. "…all I can say is sorry. No matter how powerful a psychic you are, you can't reverse time." Vanessa smiled, the gentle Seraph appeared to be back… but she, herself, is so hurt… by him… can she trust him?

"Seraph." She stood up holding the sheets. He turned around to face a warming smile. "What you say about reversing time… do you remember our secret we discovered?" Seraph thought.

"…when we were kids?"

"Yes." Seraph nodded.

"I do, but how can that help?" He asked.

"Just try to remember Seraph… when we were both still Kirlias in the badlands. The swamp, you remember right?" She almost sounded like she was pleading. Seraph scratched his head and tried to remember, and then it finally came to him.

(Flashback)

"Hey Vanessa, look what I got!" A much younger Seraph was holding a book.

"Where did you find that?"

"Under a tree." He handed it to Vanessa who flipped through it, occasionally reading out what she read.

"Hmm… interesting… oh? Mhmm… wow…"

"Yeah, it looks very old, but here. This one page says something cool." He showed her a page that was labeled: 'Time reversal healing.'

"…what is it?" she asked. It showed text and some sort of instructions and hand motions. "…do we try it?"

"Time reversal? It sounds dangerous… but we can try it."

"Okay hang on." She stood up and read some more. "Now it says here it creates… a small zone where all time is reversed to a recent state. To do this one must have complete control over their psychic powers or have a partner share his or her energy with him or her… sounds like a story our parents would tell… but this book is almost falling apart." She set the book down. "Should… should we try it?"

"I'm down to try it, you?" She nodded. "I suggest we start small…" He knelt down and ripped up a patch of grass.

"That seems safe enough." She read the book again. "Okay now it says mirror everything I do. So I'll stand here…" She faced Seraph. "And you stand right in front of me, but not too close." Seraph carefully positioned himself.

"Here?" She looked down at the book.

"Yeah now okay, just follow my lead." She looked down and read everything and held a finger up. "Hold up, this looks quick." She picked up the book again and snapped her fingers. "Easy. Okay, it will be quick so follow my lead. Try to read my mind so you can keep up."

"Got it, after you." Vanessa did a quick motion with her hands and stopped after the end. "That it?"

"Yeah, seems simple enough. Okay… now we channel power to each other after that and the leader, me in this case, will channel that power into an invisible sphere. That should work. Follow my lead, okay?"

"Ready."

"Okay… one, two… three!" She did the motion and Seraph mirrored her and imagined sharing his power with her. Then Vanessa's arms glowed with a yellow hue and she channeled it into the bare patch of grass. To Seraph's surprise, she made a small sphere grow on the spot that illuminated with such a bright yellow light. Vanessa opened her eyes and blinked twice at the sight. The two stepped back until it just vanished.

"WHOA! LOOK!" Seraph pointed at the new grass.

"Amazing…" She said. "We can't tell anyone about this."

"Right, it will be our little secret right?"

"Yep! A best friend's secret!" She smiled.

"Best friends forever." He smiled.

(present)

"…forever…" Seraph whispered.

"Maybe… there is a way to reverse time…" Vanessa smiled. "If you are willing to…"

"Wait… you mean… reverse time…?"

"On me." Vanessa shyly rubbed her arm. Seraph never thought of using it on another living thing. "You are back… thankfully."

"Vanessa, I never thought of that… and you would help me do it?" She came next to him and whispered in his ear.

"Of course…" She dropped the sheet and Seraph turned red and turned away. "Don't be embarrassed."

"I can't look at you like that after what I did." Seraph rubbed his face. She sighed.

"I can see it really bothers you…"

"It should." He interrupted.

"…well then just turn around and look at my face. It needs to be like this or nothing will happen." She reasoned.

"Okay, fine." With all his will he turned back around, eyes locked on hers.

"Good, now you lead this time." Seraph nodded and remembered how Vanessa did it all those years ago. He felt more energy course through his mind. He opened his eyes and saw his arms glowing yellow. Summoning his force of will, he directed the energy at Vanessa, shutting his eyes at the blinding light. When he felt all the energy go away, he opened his eyes to a massive yellow sphere instead. He wiped a tear from his eye. While the memory was forever engraved in her mind, the physical abuse will be undone. Them the sphere dissipated. Seraph looked at the floor and slowly moved his eyes up to Vanessa's full image. He smiled when her dress was now back to the way it was… champion white, flowing in the wind dress. Vanessa finally opened her eyes and smiled.

"…Although the painful memory will forever live… the physical damage is no more… I can never forgive myself for harming you, especially after the incident in the woods…" Vanessa rubbed his face quietly.

"I've already forgiven you. Maybe now… there can just be you… and me?" Seraph liked the idea, but shook his head.

"Until JJ is back and Cole is defeated, there can be no 'you and me' I'm sorry Vanessa." He sighed. "We need to work together to best him. He is a strong fighter. But first, we need JJ's team back here now."

"I see… aw…" She frowned. "Well, I suppose it can wait. What should we do next?"

"Somehow, free Gallade."

"That prison is made of titanium." Vanessa said.

"And Cole took the keys… we just need another way."

"How?"

"I'll figure that out, but until then I'm sorry. And I am so happy that you… can still love me after that." Seraph's voice cracked. "No…no tears."

"I always loved you. Remember, best friends forever?"

"Forever." Vanessa made a fist and smiled.

"Teamwork." Seraph bumped her fist with his.

"Yeah, teamwork."He smiled at his old friend's face. They still had to catch up, but that had to wait.

"Are you sure Cole is gone?" She asked looking out the window.

"Yeah, Zed came to me just before they left. They are gone, I'm certain of it." He left the room.

"What are you thinking of doing?" She asked.

"Free everyone first, then I will try and convince the public it was a misunderstanding and that JJ and his team are all innocent."

"How will you prove that?" She followed him outside.

"Find Lisa, which is what I need you to do. Find where Lisa went."

"Went? You mean she left? I thought she was also captured." He shook his head.

"No, when she refused to go with Cole, he let her do what she wanted to prevent suspicion from rising." He pointed out. "Where did you first meet her? Or at least, where did you see her?"

"Hmm…" She remembered. "JJ and his team fou-…" She corrected herself. "Erem… jumped Lisa on the beach near their base.

"Can you go there? I got some things that need to be cleared out, first I need to release everyone, but quietly somehow."

"…Seraph if I may say something?" She stopped walking.

"Shoot."

"Well, judging that only a few Pokémon that you imprisoned know your true colors… I was thinking it would be safer to you if I did that and you found Lisa."

"I guess that could work."

"Also, it will give me time to explain your intentions." She added.

"Alright, we need to do this quick, we only got two days or less. Take these." Seraph gave her keys. "Those will unlock the cells. We need to work together and do this quickly to pull it off. Good luck, I'll see you later tonight at the prison, there we will plan our next move… and sorry again for… you know." He then bolted in direction of the lake, leaving Vanessa to watch him go.

"…I've already forgiven you… it is great to have my old friend back." She smiled and walked towards the prison.

(Vanessa's task)

The door leading into the prison creaked with an eerie melody. It almost seemed as if it were singing a sad song to those who are behind it. Vanessa slowly closed the door and it slammed with a bang, startling Vanessa. She walked to the first cell and peered in. A sleeping Jolteon was shivering on the floor. Vanessa took the first key and unlocked the cell.

"Pst! Hey Lily!"

"…" The Jolteon slowly woke up

_"Luxio, wake up!"_

_"Huh?" He looked at Vanessa and stood up. "VANESSA?!"_

_"Shh! Quiet down! You need to get out of here, you have no part in what will happen." She opened the cell. "Get out of here."_

_"…what is happening?"_

_"Just go Lily, you did your part." The duo shrugged and ran out of the prison. Vanessa moved onto the next one with Glaceon._

_"…?" She looked up with a dumbfounded expression._

_"Get your team and get out of here." She cocked her head in confusion. "Now!" She nodded and ran out of the cell. Vanessa proceeded to release each of the captive Eeveelutions and they all left in silence. Vanessa moved onto the last cell, Mismagius' and Froslass' cell. She quickly unlocked it and the two ghosts slowly gazed at her._

_"..hm?"_

_"Hmph."_

_"Girls? Hey, it's me, Gardevoir."_

_"Just another one, not ours. Ours is hurt, permanently, you look untouched." Mismagius floated up. "Even if you were her…" Froslass tapped her shoulder. "What?"_

_"…her life essence is identical to Gardevoir… our Gardevoir." She looked at Vanessa with hallow eyes._

_"IT IS ME!" She emphasized. "I am Gardevoir, Vanessa, Team Elegance, come on focus!" She waved her hands in front of her face. "You aren't looking at a ghost."_

_"Oh my world Gardevoir…" Mismagius started. "I… I am at a loss of words! How are you so well and…" She narrowed her eyes. "…how are you even free?"_

_"The Gallade." She responded._

_"Impossible, he raped you!" She yelled. Vanessa knew otherwise._

_"No, not exactly."_

_"HE DID! WE HEARD YOUR SCREAMS! EVERYONE HERE DID!" She had tears in her eyes. "YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T REMEMBER?!" She started shouting._

_"Mismagius, calm down!" Froslass tried consoling her friend, but instead the purple ghost strayed away from her embrace._

_"YOU HEARD HER SCREAMS!" She pointed at the Froslass. Vanessa sighed and held her hand up._

_"Mismagius, you must realize what happened and who that Gallade is, how I know him." Both of them looked at each her with disbelief._

_"You are imagining things." Mismagius shook her head. Vanessa could feel her fear like rain falling on her skin. _

_"Mismagius, come with me. Froslass I need you here as well." She motioned outside and the two followed her outside, ignoring all the watchful eyes. "You need to relax, your mind is confused." She told Mismagius. "You can't believe it, and you have had this problem before. Just this once, I need you to move past that." She looked right into her eyes. "Because I need my team, I need you two." She whispered the last part._

_"He…"_

_"He did hurt me, yes, but not in the way you think." She sighed. She never recalled the truth until now… and she knew that Seraph, being who he is thinks he did violate her, that he DID rape her… but it wasn't reality. It was his mind plagued by thoughts and stress._

_"I can't understand Gardevoir, what do you mean? Those screams haunt my dreams, how could he not have… you know." Froslass shivered._

_"I will explain now. This Gallade, his name is Seraph, and he wasn't himself. I know him…" She explained. "Just hear me out… and try to come to terms with the truth."_

_(Yesterday- Seraph's point of view)_

_"…do whatever you want. Once day we all must answer for our crimes. You are no exception." _Vanessa said proudly… but why did I care? Just look at that body… the only thing holding back was this Cole character. Just feeling his emotions gave me… power… such power, it was limitless. I felt power beyond a psychic's capability. Dark power is what I felt, such dominating power over this girl. It was so addicting!

"She is all yours, really shake her up." The Absol left the room, leaving me alone with my prize… oh yeah.

"Seraph you are better than this!" Hm. She remembered my name. Now she will have something to scream… wait… huh? "The Seraph I know would never harm me!" She… she remembers? Bah! Get it out of your head man! "What has happened to you?" What has happened to me… wha-wait! Domination is what has happened to me.

"…wow nobody has called me that in years. That was years ago… but now… I am no longer Seraph. I am something more. I have power now. I can protect those I want to." Such power is limitless!

"Why protect an Absol?! They slaughtered so many of us in the badlands!" Badlands… I hated that place from my birth…

"You act as if you are talking to a sane Pokémon. Remember what I said? I wanted to see you naked." I forced her to stand up. I fear rushing off her was so mesmerizing.

"…oh no, please…"

"Yeahhh… you feel it huh?" I extended my arm blade to her throat, I was going to love this… right…? YES! I…might.

_"…you realize cutting my dress is cutting me. It is part of my body."_

_"Oh I know that. But… that is exactly what I am going to do." Her eyes filled with arousing fear. "You think I don't know? If I do that, I get everything I want… your pain… your humiliation… my pleasure…"_

_"Seraph, please don't! Listen, all those Pokémon you are holding, they are all young, they are all weak. They will die in here! Just let them go, and I will surrender to your will, please!" How noble of her… but nobility can't escape what I am… I well…_

_"You are in no position to request anything Vanessa. Let's get to work shall we?" I slashed a hole in her dress and had a painful spike go through my spine. I ignored it and… kept going for some reason…_

_"AHH! AHH! OH NO! AGH!" Her screams filled my ears… but then. Something I can't explain was happening… I was starting to lose the power I felt._

_"Oh yeah… this is good."I slipped and slashed her entire dress into pieces. I forced myself to continue, but something was yelling at me to stop. "You know exactly what is coming…" I positioned myself behind her and paused… "I ca… can't…"_

_"Best friends forever." I heard a Kirlia's voice. Then all the desire I once felt diminished in a second. I looked at what I had done… Vanessa… VANESSA!? I did this to you? I felt… rage now, out of fury, I extended my arms and threw them around blindly, hitting something, which I thought was the table. All I know is burning tears… and all I saw for a full minute was red._

_"…no, NO! PLEASE SOME BOD- AHH! AHH! AHH! GET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME I'M- AGH!"_ I must've been striking Vanessa… she… she said it…

_"One day we must answer for our crimes… you are no exception." _I am no… exception… at that I kicked the door open and dragged Vanessa, whom must've been beat up by my rage, to her cell. Still in partial anger, I pushed her into the cell. When she fell, all the anger turned to… to…

_"…regret." _

Regret… I regret what I just did… I can't… I can't let this happen again. I grabbed the lock and swapped out a different one. I sighed before walking to two of her friends, two female ghosts that looked at me with fear. I changed the locks on their cell and said all that was on my mind.

"…I'm sorry."

…

"Understand me, please." She finished recalling. "He was weak at the time, but his true self came out, and here we stand, NOT behind bars!" She reasoned with her companions.

"Explain then, how is your dress back to normal? It would take months to heal a wound like that!" Mismagius asked, slightly calmed.

"When we were young, we used psychic powers to perform time reversal."

"…time reversal? Like Dialga time?" Froslass scratched her head.

"Yes. It allows a certain zone that the Pokémon chooses to revert to a previous state at a previous time." She moved her dress to make it flow in the wind. "He chose to reverse time on me, to before he harmed me. Most importantly, what did I tell you two while I trained you, back when you were a Misdreavus and you were a very young Froslass?"

"…yes." Froslass responded.

"That even the worst criminal, even if he is the most wanted, is never past redemption. So long as he changes and expresses guilt from his or her actions, and wishes to go from that to change into a better person, he or she is always able to be redeemed. I told you that, it is practically our motto." She paused. "What are you two thinking?" She asked.

"I… you are right. I do still have my doubts, but I will work with him if what you say is true." Froslass responded.

"…" Mismagius just nodded.

"So now we just need to sit tight until he comes back with Lisa. We plan to gain support for JJ so he can come back and free Gallade."

"…how will JJ do that?" Froslass asked. Vanessa crossed her arms.

"I am not sure… but with him and the public support at his back, Cole might break and leave. Then Gallade will be released and get things back to normal." The two nodded and waited for this Gallade to appear.

(Seraph's task)

"Hey Lisa? Hey! Lisa!?" Seraph called out to the ocean. "Maybe she left…"

"…Hello?" A quiet voice called from behind him. He turned around and saw the Milotic peeking out from a seaside cave. "…you look different than any other Gallade I've seen. Who are you…?"

"My name is Seraph and yes I am different on the outside, but that isn't important, I need you to come with me." The Milotic slowly revealed herself.

"Why so sudden?"

"Remember that Eevee from yesterday? Or… yeah yesterday."

"It just flew over my head. I think I got knocked out or something because I can't remember anything from yesterday… he back yet?"

"That is the problem. I need you to tell the public what really happened the day they attacked you."

"What really happened? They attacked me. Then they healed me." She said with a smile. "It was nice of them to correct their mistake."

"That is exactly what I need you to say in the square."

"Sorry, but why? Did JJ get arrested?"

"Er… um… sort of. He actually got run out of town you see. The public currently believes that you were attacked then imprisoned at their base." She seemed offended.

"Who told you this? Who told _them _this?" She asked.

"Some Absol, but that isn't important, what is important is you come with me, your friend Van- I mean Gardevoir can explain everything to you." Lisa nodded and whispered in his ear.

"Do you have an apple?"

"…" Gallade motioned for her to follow and on the way back jumped onto a tree and made an apple fall in her head. Not caring, she picked the apple up and just quietly ate it while they got back.

"You know *chomp* the ones from the trees *chomp* are always better."

"Yeah I figured." He passively said. Then they got to the square, Pokémon began looking at the Milotic and Gallade walking to the prison. They were getting attention, that is exactly what they needed.


	13. Never Become a Monster to Defeat One

**So indecision was the hold up here. You will see why. Enjoy the next chapter, review with thoughts if there are any. Also, special thanks to Twoteefrootee (awesome name) for his assistance in some parts of this chapter. Enjoy.**

"No see here? Look, we past Mt. Thunder already that is easy to say." Clair pointed on a map. The three of them were taking a break near a pond.

"Yeah, but we had to have gone too far north, I don't see a single lake on this map. But I remember passing Mt. Thunder just a few hours ago, so we could be…" Alex pondered. "Wait no… then we would've gone west to the pond. The terrain there is sandy and we are still in the forested area."

"Well how recently has it rained?" JJ asked looking at the sky.

"Natural disasters bring rain much more often." Servine pointed. "And here, we have record that storms tend to stick in this region before heading south to the city."

"Maybe this pond is recently formed." Clair suggested.

"Entirely possible Clair. The ground around here is very moist and wet, so rain hits this area often." Servine nodded. JJ sniffed and his ears twitched.

"Wait a minute…" JJ caught a strange scent. "Someone is here." All four of them looked around and Alex hissed.

"Other side of the pond." He said coldly. The three looked and saw a Pokémon looking into the sky with white wings and a green bird-like head meditating. "Take him down?" He asked.

"No, no… he clearly isn't part of a team…" JJ said. "I'll go… talk to him to get directions if anything." JJ slowly approached the bird- like Pokémon and felt a strange presence around him. The bird was chanting something that JJ heard.

"All seeing eye, see my eyes and grace me with the eyes of twilight and mind of dawn…"

"Excuse me." JJ spoke up. The Pokémon brought its wings to its body.

"Who disturbs my meditation? Wait…" He was still looking to the sky.

"…"

"Aha… you have come."

"Um yeah. Listen, can you direct us to…" He was interrupted.

"Mt. Blaze." He finished. He head slowly faced the Eevee who froze at his stare. "I am Xatu. You are JJ, and your friend's name is Serah."

"…Umm creepy, Serah? No, that is not Clair's name."

"Ah… you do not know."

"Know? Anyway, can you tell us how to get to Mt. Blaze and we can stop disturbing your meditation." Xatu slowly turned his body to the Eevee.

"The Kirlia is Serah."

"Kirlia named Serah? Oookay, call her that if you want, I don't know how you know her but sure call her Serah, I don't mind. Look just point us in the right direction.

"Sit and listen. Your Serperior is behind you." JJ turned to see Alex, Clair and Servine looking intently at Xatu. "You may join me too."

"Who are you? Why do you need to talk to me?"

"I have seen two outcomes, and found another between." He spoke again.

"Look, what do you need to say? I have teams hunting me, I need to go."

"Never become a monster to defeat one." He said. JJ was shut up, nothing really could follow that up.

"Um…"

"I must converse with you in private." He looked at the three others. "It is important for him to know something… crucial to his health." The three looked at each other.

"JJ, he is luring you." Servine narrowed her eyes at the Xatu.

"I'm old young Servine. I couldn't fight someone this young even if I tried to with all my power. I just need to show him something, important. Come with me Eevee." JJ nodded his head at the group who watched him follow the old bird Pokémon to the forest.

"This must be important." JJ started a conversation.

"Yes young one. What you see will be hard to accept, because it is coming soon… tonight to be exact." JJ chilled at the words.

"Tonight? Interesting." JJ faked his bravery. They came to a well of some sort. It looked like water, but it was purple tinted.

"Sit and watch." JJ did as the elder instructed and sat gazing into the water. "Stars hear me…" JJ then saw something being conjured in the pool.

"Wait a minute…" JJ peered into the pool, and it felt as if he had gotten sucked into the pool. Everything he was seeing, he was seeing as if he was there. Xatu was beside him.

"This is the past Eevee. You are correct."

"…a human?"

"Yes, a human. This human you see here was once the old JJ."

"What?!" JJ stepped back but remembered he was rooted in some place.

"Yes. This was who you once were. Humans called you JJ, consequently, and you also had a very close friend before your transformation. Look now." The vision changed to see a human JJ healing an injured Gardevoir, worry and concern plaguing his face. "This Gardevoir you rescued from trainers. Pokémon had owners in your old world. These owners were called trainers, and Pokémon obeyed pretty much any command given to them, any."

"I don't understand. Vanessa didn't say anything about a past life." Xatu shook his head.

"Let me finish. This Gardevoir was abused by her trainers, four I believe. You found her and rescued her and nurtured her back to health, even after her ordeal. Eventually, you too formed a quite heart-warming bond if I must say." He cleared his throat. "You two loved each other to be exact. To the point where you would die for each other."

"…but what happened to her?"

"She also got… transformed, but in a small way."

"Wait… no, can't be Vulpix."

"Think harder JJ. While that Vulpix is something worth mentioning, you must figure out something else first. That Gardevoir you named was called Serah." JJ looked at the psychic bird.

"…you mentioned earlier…"

"The Kirlia."

"Oh no…" JJ's heart sank. "…sh-she is Serah? I-I knew her from my past?" Xatu nodded.

"JJ, this must be hard for you, but look at the next vision. It will calm you to know you did not harm her, I can read your mind." Xatu echoed. "You actually made the choice to save her… just watch and all will be made clear. JJ watched again seeing a Ninetails and Serah facing off. A human was imprisoned in a fire cage. Then suddenly, the Ninetails fired a blue flame at the Gardevoir and the human broke through the fire and intercepted the flame. Eventually, he vanished after a long time. Then another Ninetails came in and yelled at the other. The one became enraged and almost killed the one, but the Gardevoir halted the fight long enough for the raging one to calm down. After talking, the newer fox slowly hit the Gardevoir with a flame, she disappeared as well.

_"I WILL SEE YOU AGAIN!" _Echoed in JJ's head.

"JJ, she came after you with the intent of bringing you back… but being cursed by a Ninetails is permanent. Even so, she came after you to see you again, and she has, but she has no memory of it. I cannot show her, she must somehow find that out herself.

"…"

"And that Ninetails that almost died… is the Vulpix on your team that followed you as well."

"Why him?" JJ asked.

"He… is pretty much the reason all this happened to you." JJ's rage flared. "There is more, listen."

"Fine." He gritted his teeth.

"He cursed you, intending only to hit Serah, but you intervened. Seeing his horrible mistake, he also ventured into this world to bring you back, but like with you and Kirlia, he lost all memory, and he does however get guidance from his sister, Annie."

"He is behind all this?" JJ asked with anger.

"No. Not entirely. It is honestly him trying to control something he cannot hope to, yet he is still trying. He intends to bring you back to the human world, and he knows it is impossible, but he will not rest until his task is done. You can be mad at him, but he won't care. All he cares about is achieving the impossible, and I have looked into any way it is possible… and no supernatural play is in effect here." JJ took in the words. At first he felt angry, then felt sad.

"We always have the opportunity to apologize. And I was mad at him… but now, he is suffering more than I am." Xatu, amusingly, was stumped by his remark.

"I… can't believe it… I don't understand what you mean, please explain to me." JJ nodded and cleared his throat.

"Well we all make mistakes, but the good thing is, we can always repent and say I'm sorry, but… You see, based off of what you said, he knows he made a mistake, and wants to fix it, but can't. He is trying to find a way to say I'm sorry because he can't. But he is refusing to accept that and is going to keep trying to find some way to get us back, and he knows it can't happen, but he tries anyway. I'm sure you one time have made a mistake that you could apologize for, but the difference is, he can't, and he needs to live with that every day. He might now remember it, but it is still in his soul." JJ finished while looking at the bird.

"…impressive." He marveled. "Never have I met a Pokémon with such sympathy."

"It makes me who I am."

"Before I move on, you have made peace with it right? You realize you are going to forever be a Pokémon." JJ looked at the sill image in the well.

"While the old me was great, now I can share it with this world, so yes, I have made peace with fate. Is there something else?" JJ peered into the well and back again.

"Yes, the future that is very near. This is very unclear, being so close." He made another vision in the well and JJ looked. He snarled at the image of Zed, an Umbreon, and an Absol, who JJ realized was Cole.

"…" JJ was looking silently, but inside he was flaring with rage.

"There are many monsters in this world young one. You will change this night, just remember what I say now."

"What is it?"

"Never become a monster to defeat one." He said. "Will become what you believe to be a monster, but you must not give into that thought. You must believe you are better, you must confirm you are not a monster, you will become one." JJ looked down then up again at his words.

"I will change, you mean evolve?" He quietly nodded. "…monster… it doesn't make sense."

"You find out tonight. Run along now, I have finished our talk." JJ was feared in a way. Something was going to happen so soon that would drastically change him. He saw Clair and Servine swimming in the pond and Alex was watching the road. He turned to see JJ and smiled and then frowned.

"…you look shaken JJ. What's wrong?" He talked quietly.

"I uh… saw a few things that really woke me up."

"About Clair or Vanessa?" He guessed.

"No its abou-… look Alex, no offense, but I really don't want to go into details right now… I just need…"

"To relax JJ. You saw some real scary stuff for you to look like this. Go join the girls; they seem to be having fun." Alex looked in the direction of the two Pokémon.

"I need to keep watch, you res-…" Alex sighed angrily.

"No. You relax, I am a leader too, I know how these things work. Even I need to breaks sometimes, and I've been leader for years and I still have pressure." JJ looked into his red eyes that were full of conviction one second then soothing the next.

"They are girls… I shouldn't get close." Alex grinned.

"NONSENSE!" He smacked JJ with his tail and sent him flying into the pond. The girls laughed as he bobbed to the surface, a mad look on his face.

"ALEX!" He screamed.

"What?" He played around. "I didn't see you there, sorry!"

"…actually the water is really nice." He dove under and surfaced his tail above the water then came up again. "Oh why not?"

"Yeah, you three play nice now I'll be over here." Alex vanished beyond the tree line and peered at the road. "Clear now then…" He made small circles with his tail and admired the foliage for a little bit. He moved to a patch of sunlight and relaxed. "Hmm… this is nice."

"I bet it is." Alex looked back to see Servine who had a smile on her face.

"Mind if I join you?" She blushed.

"Not at all. JJ doing alright?"

"Yup. Him and Clair are just talking about stuff." She settled next to his head. "So I never really thanked you for dragging me out of there. The city is what I mean…"

"Oh don't worry." He smiled. "It's just my job as a leader." She giggled.

"You did come across as the 'Knight in shining armor' it is really attractive." Alex blushed hardly.

"Well uh… yeah, some of my team thinks that." Servine's mood changed.

"You miss them?"

"Of course, and they probably do too, but some Pokémon here need justice, and I'm all about that." Alex explained proudly.

"So I was um… just thinking…" She inched closer to his face, still in her curl. "Maybe after this we can… keep in touch?" Alex watched her explain. "Like you are a great guy and well… I kinda might be… falling for you?" She blushed.

"Rare that anyone will come out and say that. Interesting…" He said. "I wouldn't mind at all!" He gave her a warming smile.

"Well you know what falling for means right?" He looked around.

"I do… it isn't usually how others put it, but I like that. You are very different, yet still caring. I honestly feel as if I need to need more about my own kind. We are rare on this side of the world in the badlands we are virtually non-existent." Servine smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"You know exactly what to say."

"Oh, um… yeah…" He blushed. It isn't often Pokémon show affection that openly in general. "OW!" A green orb fell on his head and it made him pull up. "What the he-…" He stopped and saw it was a gem.

"…um." Servine poked it.

"Soul dew?"

"Oh… from a tree?" Servine asked.

"Can I have it back please?" A red Pokémon flew down to them. Instinctively, they gave it back quietly and the girl took off.

"Odd."

"Yeah."

(Kirlia and Joel)

Kirlia had finally washed the blue out of her hair. She and Joel were now deciding where they were on the map. They were resting in a clearing within the forest.

"We saw Mt. Thunder just a few hours ago, best to keep heading towards Mt. Blaze." Kirlia concluded.

"Yeah best to… hold up." He sniffed the ground. "Do me a favor, try and see if there are any Pokémon around here."

"You found something?"

"Someone for sure, but I don't know who."

(two minutes earlier)

"Hayley, what are you doing?" A Luxio asked a Shinx peeking through the bush. "Spying on travelers again?" Hayley motioned for him to quiet down.

"Come look here Alex!" she whispered.

"What is it?" He joined the Shinx.

"The scent of that Kirlia… it reminds me of being human!" She said. "This is the first one I feel that to at all!" She looked out of the bush.

"I had a Gardevoir when I was human…" He said.

"What if it is her?"

"No, can't be. How could she find her way into this world?" He sighed.

"You don't know what happened to her after we left. She could've followed us. We should go talk to them."

"That Flareon, we don't know him." He said.

"So? I need to find out if my gut is right."

"And what does your gut say?" He cocked his head.

"That is the Gardevoir we know."

"It's a Kirlia."

"Maybe her evolutions got reset?"

"Right, because that happens." Hayley was not happy at her friend's attitude.

"Why are you resistant to find out?!" She quietly asked.

"Because all I'll get is sorrow and disappointment. I cared about her and I had to leave her. I still miss her…" Hayley listened to the Flareon.

"…someone for sure…"

(present)

"Where do you think they are? A team? Trackers?" Kirlia asked.

"No, just wild from the scent…" Joel's eyes locked on a small bush that moved. "Okay hey there, come out before I flame the bush." He announced. A small face with blue and yellow ears peered out. "And the other one." A Luxio walked around the bush and pulled a Shinx out of the bush.

"Why are you making me do this Hayley…" He muttered. "Here we are. My name is Alex and this is my friend Hayley." The Shinx bowed.

"I'm Joel, this is Kirlia. You have a reason to watch us?" He seemed defensive. The duo looked at each other and Alex nudged the Shinx.

"…I'm not sure how to put this honestly…" She began. "We are friends searching for a lost friend…" She continued. "And well… this is the closest I've ever felt to finding her…"

"Oh good." Kirlia spoke up. "You need our help?"

"Kirlia… we need to keep…" Joel started.

"Well I can't just watch someone struggle to find a lost friend, come on!" She knelt down to the Shinx and rubbed its head.

"That is the crazy part." The Luxio said. "Honestly, we have no idea why we think we are close, but Hayley's gut says you are our friend we have been looking for." Kirlia gave a long stare at the Luxio.

"…seriously, how long has it been since you last slept?" She said.

"Really, it is true." The Shinx said. "Everything about you matches our friend. Your scent, even right now, your personality shines clear as day." She explained.

"But I've never met you before in my life. I'm sorry, but you must have the wrong person." Luxio thought of a make or break question.

"Just one question that might make you remember some old things." He said. Kirlia shrugged and nodded. "When you first came here, did you hear a ghost speaking to you, is that right?" Kirlia nodded.

"Fairly sure, it was a-…"

"Lopunny." Hayley said. Kirlia looked at her with wide eyes. "You heard a Lopunny, Angel is who you heard."

"Angel? Yes it was a Lopunny, but she never gave me her name…" Kirlia said.

"Wait, are you saying they are connected?" Joel asked.

"I know we all are, I am certain of it." Luxio said. "You can't remember anything, but we do." He shifted un-easily.

"How are we related? I mean you know I had a voice, apparently named, and you say I match your friend. In what way are we related?"

"You met a Pokémon that was turned into a human right?"

"Yes, an Eevee."

"We too were human once, and we were transformed. We differ from the rest. We remember everything." He explained. "It will be hard to except this, but in my human life… I might have owned you, or been your partner." Kirlia blinked twice.

"The difference is that you were once a Gardevoir, but how did you get here? Who is your mother and father?" Hayley asked.

"All I can remember is waking up in the square." The friends looked at each other.

"She is!" Hayley said.

"Serah… oh it is you!" Luxio had tears in his eyes. "These years… have been hell without you!"

"…Alex, I can't remember you, while I meant something to you, I don't understand. Why…"

"Listen to me please… Joel, please also hear me out."

"JJ needs to hear about this Kirli-…" He hesitated. "Go on." He nodded at the Luxio.

"A few years ago… we tried helping a group of Vulpix and Ninetails and everything went wrong. I was your trainer, named Alex, you were a Gardevoir that I raised from an egg until that day. A Ninetails wanted to curse you and Angel but we took the curse instead. From then on we were Pokémon in a different world. We still had memories of everything that happened, and while Hayley was ready to being a new life… I couldn't. You see… it was like I lost a daughter that day. I couldn't forget you, I couldn't!" He paused to calm himself.

"…" Kirlia just sat looking at the Luxio.

"So at first I left Hayley in the northern part of this world and came here to search for you. Eventually, we ran into each other again and resumed the search. In that time, I even evolved into a Luxio…"

"Wait… you said I was a Gardevoir, but now I'm a Kirlia."

"We have heard stories of Pokémon losing all their age when cursed. This included evolutions." Hayley pointed out. "You must've became a Ralts again, right?"

"Yes, I woke up as a Ralts… Alex…" She looked at the Luxio with compassionate eyes. "I don't know you much, or at least I can't remember, but would you like to come with us? If I meant that much to you, it would hurt you so much. I can't bring myself to just let that happen." Joel nodded in agreement.

"I know you and our leader JJ would get along well. You must meet him." Joel added.

"Please Alex, come with us and start a new life. Even if I can't remember you, I can't just turn you away. You have spent time looking for me, and I will honor that. Come on, you can come Hayley, don't think this is only Alex."

"So, what do ya say?" Joel offered a paw out to the Luxio. He gave a massive smile and shook Joel's paw. Hayley did the same.

"We will follow you." He said. "I'll just call you Kirlia… it seems proper." He said.

"You two look tired." Hayley commented. "There is a pond just a few hours from here."

"A rest would be so nice." Kirlia smiled.

"Agreed." Joel chimed.

"Follow us then, we can get you there." Alex started away and the three followed. Kirlia was still gripping everything he had just said, and was happy that she offered to have them follow her. She had ended someone's life long struggle… she did good today.

(JJ and Alex)

After Clair had dried off, JJ called them all together to explain the plan for the remainder of the day. It was now sunset and they were all gathering under a big tree. JJ felt funny on top of everything. Not emotionally, not at all, but on a… biological level. Clair mentioned something about feeling odd too, so did Servine. Alex seems to be the only perfectly normal one at this time. Clair kept mentioning to JJ that his off feeling might be his reproductive cycle, but JJ just shrugged. He didn't really accept all that logical explaining because after what JJ had seen, logic made so sense right now. Another worthy feature was that normally, sunset makes JJ sleepy, but now, it is giving him energy that darker it gets. When JJ saw everyone was here he began.

"Hey everyone, I know most of us feel strange, but I'm sure we need to just rest for a bit. I am full of energy, but not really feeling too well in the process. So I propose we spend the night here and just rest for the remainder of the day."

"Really?" Alex seemed worried.

"Yes, we made great distance in the past two days, I think we can breathe just for a night." Alex saw right through JJ.

"Okay, sure. We can spend the night." He lied. "I need to speak with you later, I found something." He said making a believable excuse.

"Everyone just relax for the night. We will leave in the morning." JJ said. Clair and Servine jumped into the pond again and JJ walked up to Alex looking at him expectantly. "Yes?" Alex just sat silent with a long glare.

"You know what."

"…huh?" He cocked his head.

"What is the _real reason _you want to stay here JJ. I know at this point you saw something that really scared you. What did you see, so I can relax just a little bit." He asked kindly. JJ looked back and made sure they were alone.

"The bird, Xatu was his name? He told me something is going to happen tonight." Alex's face turned serious.

"When, to all of us?"

"No, that is the part that scares me… something is going to happen only to me, and me only. You guys are out of the picture." He explained to the best of his ability.

"Well what about Xatu, can't he see the future and show you?"

"That's just it. It is so close he can't predict the near future. He kept saying things and riddles and one just stands out in particular." JJ rubbed his head.

"Well what did he tell you?" Alex looked around. "Something about us?"

"No. He kept saying: 'Never become a monster to defeat one.' He said that twice, as if it was important." JJ revealed.

"But what did he say that would relate to that? Let's see… did you say anything about evolution or changes?" JJ nodded.

"I mentioned it and he just nodded. I assume it meant yeah, but he said I will find out later tonight what will change." JJ sighed.

"Monster… evolve… these are words that never should come together. They scare me even when I think about it."

"Imagine how I feel right now."

"Oh man… I don't need to." He sighed. "So we just wait for it to happen?"

"It seems like the only viable option Alex. Just be ready, I have no idea what is going to happen." JJ felt a pain go through his head and keeled over. "AHH Damn it…" JJ winced.

"JJ, are you alright?" Alex tried not to catch the girls' attention. JJ's eyes flew open in a state of shock and he shot up and looked at the sky, now a navy blue.

"The sun?! Where is the sun!? The moon!?" JJ panicked and Alex tried calming him down.

"JJ!" He held JJ in place and kept him from running. JJ calmed down and was still looking at the sky.

"The moon is coming for me. That is what Xatu meant…"

(Two hours later, nighttime)

"Just a little farther. The lake is just beyond the tree line." Hayley said. Kirlia looked at the moon and had a strange feeling wash over her.

"Something about this night… it feels strange." Joel felt it too.

"I agree." He said. "Like… something waiting to happen."

"You guys get sick?" The Luxio asked asked. "We got some berries."

"No, not sickness just… a feeling." Joel explained. Kirlia focused on the moon and saw a small shining beam at appeared to be making its way to the ground, but still far away.

"I know what it is." Kirlia pointed. "Look at that thing." The small Shinx tiptoed on her tiny legs and narrowed her vision.

"It means someone is about to evolve because of nighttime." Shinx said. "I wonder where it will land."

"Evolve? How?" Kirlia asked.

"Some Pokémon only evolve at night, for example Chingling or Gligar, sometimes even Eevee." Luxio explained.

"What Eevee evolves by moonlight?" Kirlia asked. "Like what does it turn into?"

"Oh come on." Hayley nodded at Joel. "You know."

"Kirlia with moonlight, an Eevee can evolve into an Umbreon, the same as Zed's evolution."

"Who's Zed?" Luxio asked.

"Not that important. You become an Umbreon from that." Kirlia nodded. Alex pondered the information.

"Strange…" he said.

"What's up?" Hayley turned around.

"Well think with me for a second. Gligar love sand, Sneasel love the northern climates, and Clingling are found only in mountain areas." Kirlia cocked her head.

"So?"

"So that means it is A. a new Pokémon, or B. another Eevee." Hayley concluded. Kirlia and Joel looked at each other. "…something important?"

"We are looking for two Eevees, they could be there!" Kirlia dashed ahead of the group to the tree line. The three followed her.

JJ was looking at the approaching silver beam. He felt drawn to look at it. His ears twitched when he heard rustling behind him, but he didn't care… or at least couldn't.

"…JJ!" JJ looked back at a Kirlia and nodded. As he did that the silver beam silently got absorbed. Kirlia was watching silently until JJ looked down and noticed he was glowing. "JJ!" She yelled. JJ nodded again, but did not say a word. Alex, Clair, and Servine ran over and first noticed Kirlia but then turn their attention to JJ. JJ felt a burning inside his body before everything when white. He did not pass out, but he felt adrenaline, fire, and mostly, taller.

"Alex!" A Shinx called from the tree line. The Serperior looked up.

"I know you?"

"No I'm Alex." The Luxio said.

"So am I, I'm Alex." He said. They both looked at the white light next to them.

"Just call me Ander then." Luxio said.

"…Ander?" Hayley asked.

"Well Alex is short for Alexander, take out the 'lex' and you get Ander." Ander explained.

"…ok." Finally, the white light ceased and everyone locked eyes on what stood before them. JJ was now an Umbreon. His head became level and he shivered before glowing red eyes met the eyes of others. The glow faded and was replaced by a yellow flare of light from his newly acquired patterns across his body. He gave a sigh and looked up.

"Evolution burns." He said. Everyone looked at him; particularly Servine looked at him in fear. He moved closer and saw everyone fill with fear. "…what?" He went to the water and looked at the reflection. His heart became glass. "…this is what he meant…"

"JJ… you are an Umbreon." Alex said.

"…are all of you scared?" JJ asked. Nobody answered so JJ nodded. "I get it. Becoming Zed is pretty scary, but the Xatu knew this would happen. I can't become a monster to defeat one, but you do not need to worry about that." He sighed. "Kirlia, I'm glad you're safe, Joel, thank you for keeping her well. You two, Shinx and Luxio, I don't know you, but you are welcome to stay. Kirlia you are back so I put you in charge of the team for the night. I'm going away to sleep alone and I'll see you all in the morning, good night all." He picked his bag up and left without another sound.

"Everyone get ready to sleep, I'll take night watch." Kirlia said. Everyone did as they were told and got to sleep relatively quickly, except Kirlia. She was worried about JJ now. Zed was an Umbreon, a total monster, and now JJ sees himself as turning into the enemy. She got up and traced JJ's trail to a secluded rock bed.

"…I just some time alone. Then everything will be normal." Kirlia listened to JJ speak while looking at the sky.

"JJ?" JJ jumped up and glared at the Kirlia before realizing it was his friend. "I thought I told you to stay there." He said.

"You did, but you also put me in charge." Kirlia retorted. "Running off like that scared me."

"As if you weren't already full of fear." He said flatly. "Odd you came here… what reason made you come here?" JJ asked.

"I just came to let you know something important, so you feel okay."

"Oh yeah? And what can make me feel better now that everyone fears me? Silent fear is the worst." She hugged him tightly before saying.

"Even if I fear you, I still care about you. And if I care, I can't fear you. Please don't leave us all because you think nobody trusts you." JJ blinked twice at the Pokémon before blushing.

"You know, you wouldn't believe my day so far." JJ said with a smile.

"Oh I am sure I can top it." Kirlia joked. She read his mind and saw he had learned something important. "But just wait until tomorrow. You need rest after evolution." JJ nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right…"

"Come back with me?" She asked. "Your team looks lonely without you." JJ smiled and nodded before following Kirlia to the pond. She yawned. "Get some rest JJ." She yawned again. JJ nudged her lightly against a smooth tree before she sat down, totally unaware. JJ covered her with a blanket and she fell asleep instantly.

"No Serah, I got it." JJ said to himself. He looked up at the moon and smiled. "Maybe this isn't too bad…"

**Serious question. If you could name a village in a meadow, what would you name it. I might use it soon, just a heads up. Leave and suggestions as a review or PM. Thanks.**

**-J**


	14. Get out of here!

**Against what i have told myself, the next OC is a sixth generation pokemon, Sylveon. Now since the light type has been revealed, i am going to let my imagination roll and imagine Sylveon as a light type. This is just imagination, not fact. Also, thanks for all your name suggestions, i think i got the name now, thanks!**

(Alice and Vulpix)

Vulpix yawned cutely and stood up before shaking himself. He looked out and still saw Alice standing watch.

"Alice." He said between yawns. "You got no sleep?"

"I couldn't sleep. Sorry." She explained.

"Well…" He yawned again. "I need to wake up!" Alice laughed.

"I'm an Absol; we usually are active at night more than day. Still… last night felt weird, like I was full of energy even though I was in bed. Odd."

"I felt odd last night too. I had energy, but I was able to knock myself out with a hypnosis." Alice looked back.

"How'd you do that?"

"Easy. Found a reflective puddle and used it on the water, then it bounced off and hit me. Like a laser and mirror bouncing off each other." Alice laughed.

"Creative."

"Thanks." He looked around and sniffed the air. "I smell water, like a lot of water."

"Yeah I think I saw a few Pokémon playing in a lake earlier."

"We know them?"

"Doubt it, it was a male Serperior." A tiny green hedgehog jumped into Vulpix's head.

"How are you sure it was a male hehe!" The Shaymin teased.

"Oh dunno… HEY!" She caught the remark.

"Shaymin…" Vulpix groaned.

"Whaaat? I'm just curious."

"Right…"

"Honestly, in the badlands, female Serperiors were lighter color and had soft curve like features as opposed to the male's sharp leaf features." Alice drew a small diagram in the sand with her claw. Then suddenly her horn glowed and she looked up as if noticing something. Vulpix and Shaymin looked at each other and just watched.

"Alice you okay?" Vulpix asked. The horn's glow died down. She blinked twice and looked down in thought. "…hello?"

"Hmm… we shouldn't go ahead alone. Something is coming, a disaster of some sort." Alice revealed. Being an Absol, they are very widely known to predict disasters.

"You saw something?" She shook her head.

"Right now, my entire mind is telling me is to get water, lots of it."

"…water? Any particular reason?" Shaymin asked. Alice shrugged.

"Something I felt? I say we go drink that lake, wait… what?" She confused herself. "Let's just go to the lake, I need water anyway." She sighed. Shaymin stood up and sniffed the air. She looked up and saw pollen. She yipped and jumped up the cliff.

"Shaymin! Where are you going?!" Vulpix asked.

"I'll catch with you guys later! FLOWERS!" She vanished out of sight.

"…I thought I liked flowers…" Vulpix laughed. "Okay, to the lake then." The two walked but Alice could not stop thinking about what she felt. She felt heat, and a bad smell, like burning rubber. They got to the lake and Alice's senses were cleared with the nice smell of flowers and fresh water. She started drinking from the lake and Vulpix kept his distance from the lake.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm… just fine over here. Fire type and… yeah."

"Oh, right… so then how do fire types keep clean?" Vulpix shrugged.

"Lick? Umm sand? Feather dusters? Sand sounds the closest." It really was a mystery, how do fire types wash if they are weak to water?

"Can at least drink water?" He nodded.

"Only drink, nothing else." He started to the water but paused. "You're going to push me in."

"No!"

"I will really get hurt if you do."

"I swear I won't." She backed away. As Vulpix took a bit of water, she heard Alice scream behind her. He readied a flamethrower and turned around to instantly shoot it. The attack collided with a Serperior. Alice got free and slashed it three times before the quick serpent wrapped around Alice and squeezed her almost to death.

"Stop now." He said. Vulpix gritted his teeth.

"How did you find us!?" He yelled.

"Move and I crush her." He said with a serious look. Vulpix looked at Alice's face turning purple. Vulpix then felt strange convulsions in his body. He filled with rage and his vision turned red.

"LET ALICE GO!" He surrounded himself in a massive white flame that illuminated the entire area. Shocked, the Serperior froze in horror and didn't move. Vulpix felt power flare through him before he started a viscous charge at the Serperior.

"…huh?" Vulpix rammed into the Serperior and it created a vacuum that muted all sound. Then in a burst of flame, a white and red explosion followed the impact sending a resonating shockwave. Alice went flying in a different direction and landed on her front. Serperior was sent flying across the land to break through a tree and land unconscious. Little did Vulpix know who he really hit.

"What the hell?!" JJ and everyone had been woken up from the blast. Vulpix stood alone still surrounded in a white flame. JJ ran up to him and looked close it was the Vulpix he knew.

"You… are not JJ."He shifted his gaze at JJ. "You are ZED!" JJ jumped back and snarled.

"SNAP OUT OF IT VULPIX!" Vulpix started another charge and JJ channeled dark energy around him and charged at him. Then his mind told him to stop moving. He did and watched at Vulpix closed the distance between them. Suddenly a pink glow surrounded Vulpix and lifted him into the air. He felt a strong psychic presence around him. He looked next to him and saw a legendary, beautiful Cresselia.

"Foolish child." She angrily said. She had an accent that matched Zed's, what humans call French. "Are you that naïve? An Eevee evolved here last night fool." She threw him into the water. JJ looked at the Pokémon with anger.

"You little…" He started before diving into the lake to pull the unconscious fire type out to dry land. "Servine, go get Alex and heal him. Kirlia clear that debris, Clair, go check Alice." He ordered. They all went to their assignments and did their work. JJ approached the observing Cresselia.

"Quite a morning I've had young Umbreon." She sighed. "I got the worst headache right now." She looked at JJ. "Sorry about your friend. He had some aura around him that I couldn't safely combat." JJ still stood silent. Cresselia looked at him again. "…you know, you can speak right?"

"Why are you here?" he asked flatly. He looked over her features. A blue swan-like body and a cream colored underside. She had pink wing-like arcs on her sides and one that appeared to serve as a tail. Her face had a triangular look at also resembled crescent moons. She had no legs, she levitated.

"I should ask you that." She said politely. "Please don't judge me for my excessive force on your friend. He had supernatural power." JJ was shocked at the tone change. He expected a hardcore fighter type he was dealing with.

"He… might have some feelings for that Absol. Love can make you do insane things, namely what just happened." She nodded.

"I've never loved, and probably never will." She said with a clumsy smile. "No such thing as a male Cresselia!" She playful said.

"Well sorry about that…"

"Oh it is just nature young 'un. You have quite a group here." She looked. "You got another Eevee, Luxio, Shinx, Kirlia, Serperior, Flareon, Servine, and now a Vulpix and Absol. Are you by chance trying to repopulate an area?" JJ gave Cresselia a disgusted look.

"Huh? How do you figure that?"

"Well I just noticed that your gender ratio is almost 50%50 and the same species. You got three Eevees, interesting. Male and female Shinx line, Snivy line, Absol and Vulpix are the same egg group… nothing for Ralts line." JJ gave the Cresselia an annoyed look.

"Honestly, we are outlaws from the city down south. We spent the night here. We are not trying to repopulate anywhere, I am just trying to keep everyone safe." JJ's ear dropped. "It is so hard you know…"

"I see you are under stress Umbreon. What is your name?"

"JJ."

"JJ, you can stay here as long as you need."

"Sorry, but there are teams everywhere. If we stay here, we will have a massive fight on our hands." He pointed out.

"I see… but where are you planning to go?"

"Rumor has that there was a town in the far north, in the tundra."

"Oh… the tundra. I can teleport you there if you wish." JJ's eyes ignited with hope.

"REALLY?" He asked.

"I can't just watch someone in need suffer. Here, take this." She formed a pink wing that disappeared into JJ's skin. "If you ever need help, just call my name. Tell me when you are ready to go. I recommend staying here until you are found. The tundra is a harsh place outside that town." JJ smiled.

"I can't thank you enough Cresselia. There is still some good in this world." She nodded.

"My friend Xatu told me of your past, there is a Gardevoir that helped you escape yes?" JJ nodded. "Would you wish for her to know where you are?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't prefer her to know. She is imprisoned and is probably getting interrogated." Cresselia frowned. "Shame."

"Yeah."

"Maybe I could send a messenger to let her know you are all okay?" JJ nodded. "I'll send Zed." JJ's heart froze at the name.

"Zed…?"

"Oh Zed!" In a sudden shadow an Umbreon looked at JJ with a smirk. "Please let Vanessa know that JJ is okay, do keep his location secret okay?" JJ was paralyzed to say anything.

"Of course madam. A bientôt JJ." He vanished in shadow. JJ screamed at the top of his lungs, startling the Cresselia and drawing attention from the others.

"Shit, no… we need to go! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHO YOU WERE SENDING?!" He screamed.

"Wh-what, I didn't know that mattered." She spoke in panic.

"ZED IS HUNTING US! YOU MEAN HE IS YOUR MESSENGER?!" JJ screamed louder. "ZED KNOWS WHERE WE ARE! WE ARE DEAD!"

"Z-Zed is hunting you?!" She shook her head. "He can't be, I've known Zed for years!"

"I know he is part of Cole's team!" JJ said. Cresselia froze.

"…he is hunting you… he mentioned an Absol looking for an Eevee… it is you he spoke of?!" JJ stepped back in fear that Cresselia recognized him as an enemy. "We need to get you out of here."

"I say we have no more than a day to go." JJ guessed. "While he is quick, he isn't instant."

"This will be bad." She said. "I'm so sorry, I doomed your group."

"Not yet, we always have a card to play. You are the card at the moment. You need to teleport us ASAP." JJ explained. "I will get them ready, we leave in three hours." She nodded.

"Three hours, I'll keep watch." JJ hopped down and recalled everyone.

"EVERYONE! COME HERE, IT IS AN EMERGNCY!" Alex was awake, but really hurt. With Kirlia's assistance, he joined us. Vulpix was still knocked out; Hayley was keeping watch with Ander. Clair stood next to Servine and Alice, who had a few scratches, but nothing major. Kirlia has been happier since she was found, Joel too. Most likely because Kirlia could see JJ again, even in a new body, and Joel had his daughter back. "Alex you holding up?" He nodded.

"I can hold my own, yeah. Vulpix is scary. Why are we keeping him here again?"

"He is part of our group."

"Wow… I wish we had him back at the base. He could've beaten all of those teams alone." He rubbed a wounded spot on this tail.

"On with the situation. Indirectly… our location has been discovered." Everyone was clearly worried at the looks that were traded off. "The plan is simple. We pack up and move along."

"How did our location get discovered?" Kirlia asked.

"Indirectly, Zed appeared out of nowhere pretty much." Clair started crying and buried her head in Joel's mane.

"Don't worry sweetie, we will be fine." He nodded at JJ. "Your call JJ, we follow."

"We leave in three hours everyone. We will not be walking, Cresselia is offering to teleport us to the village up north. So we will-…" something echoed in the distance. Everyone turned at the noise that echoed through the distant mountains. Alice's horn glowed again and everyone watched her next move.

"Whatever I thought was going to happen, happened just now." She said. A searing shot of pain drilled through her mind. She screamed at the feeling. JJ ran over and Kirlia put her hand on her forehead. She closed her eyes and felt the same pain.

"Everyone stay calm. Go pack your things and meet me here in three hours, come to recalls if needed!" They all dispersed except for Clair who came to JJ's side in comforting the two girls. Kirlia opened her eyes first and recovered from it.

"So many Pokémon just died somewhere! That is what Alice felt!" She rubbed her temple. "Where… I can't say. Where did this happen?" She asked herself. She pounded the ground. "WHY CAN'T I FIND THEM!" She grabbed her head again and quietly screamed.

"Kirlia, look at me!" JJ tried calming her down. "You don't need to worry about that." He smiled. "Just relax okay?" She looked at him with panicked eyes and slowly nodded.

"Okay…" Alice's eyes shot open with tears flowing down her face.

"I just felt so many Pokémon die instantly… something horrible has happened…" She was shaken.

"Alice." JJ put his paw on hers. "Both of you, relax. I order you both to relax in the lake and let us sort all this out. That is an order." He looked at the girls. "You have both been under duress for a long time. Get a few hours of rest in." The two nodded and slowly stepped into the water. Clair tapped JJ's tail and he turned around to get a smooch on his lips. He blinked twice and looked away with a huge blush.

"It doesn't matter if you are an Umbreon, I still care for you. And I know I can, because you care more for others than before. I'm with you JJ, okay?" She nuzzled his front leg cutely.

"…thanks Clair." She nodded and walked away. JJ walked over to Alex who was being treated by Servine. He had many burns on his body from whatever Vulpix did. "You holding up Alex?" He nodded in slight pain.

"I can almost move without pain, almost." He stressed the last part.

"Whatever Vulpix did, it hurt him hard." Servine said glancing at the knocked out fox. "I've never seen a Vulpix with such power before, not even a Ninetails I've met could match something that extreme." As if right on cue, Vulpix woke up and slowly opened an eye. He jumped back at the Shinx and snarled, but his front legs gave way and he was on the ground again, still trying to get up. JJ rushed over.

"Vulpix, calm down!" He coaxed.

"Zed… GO AWAY!" He tried jumping but pain stopped him. "Zed… damn you."

"I am not Zed Vulpix! I am an Umbreon, only the same evolution as Zed!" Vulpix didn't understand. "I evolved last night!" Vulpix was still untrusting.

"What was our team name?"

"Team Rangers!" JJ answered with a smile. "You know me, I AM JJ, and you do know me, and I know you." Vulpix looked at the injured Serperior.

"Who is that? Why did he attack Alice?" JJ rubbed his head.

"He didn't know who you were. I explained it to him and he is really sorry, but also scared at your power." JJ looked at him with confusion. "What attack or ability was that Vulpix? Even Servine says she has never met anyone, Vulpix or Ninetails with that power." The fox looked down and shook his head.

"All that comes to mind is Annie."

"Annie?"

"…I don't know… I can't remember everything, only a name." He nodded.

"Well you need to eat oran berries. Speaking of Zed, he just found out where we are, and we will be teleported by the Cresselia over there." He motioned at her. Vulpix growled. "Look… she was scared and even she said your power was supernatural. She had to do what she did, you can go talk to her later." Vulpix nodded. "Talk. Not fight."

"I know JJ, I've calmed down… hello." He nodded at the silent Shinx.

"…um I'm Hayley, please feel free to do anything you want around me, I won't stand in your way…" She shivered.

"…okay I guess?" Vulpix said. "Sorry if I scared everyone. I imagine it did."

"Oh yeah, it did, you scared me." JJ grinned. "No worries, you should've seen the looks on everyone's face when I became in Umbreon. Everyone thought the _exact _same thing you did. I did too, so I wanted to leave the group honestly. But Kirlia being who she is convinced me otherwise." He smiled. "Great friend that girl is. I also learned something about my past."

"You did? What did you learn?" Vulpix asked.

"I learned at I was once someone who saved Kirlia in my human life. And that I was cursed by a Ninetails and she was too. That is how we both got here… not how I pictured it would be, but no world is perfect right?" He laughed. Vulpix looked behind JJ and motioned for JJ to look back. He saw Kirlia standing there with her hands behind her back.

"…"

"…hi." JJ started. "I have many things to tell y-…" She interrupted.

"So do I, may I speak with you in private?" JJ looked back at Vulpix. "No offense, but JJ needs to hear what I found out as well." Vulpix nodded. "Feeling okay?"

"Yeah… sorry about the mix up."

"Happens, JJ over here please." The two walked behind a tree and JJ smiled.

"So, you first or me first?" JJ asked.

"You first." She seemed nervous.

"Kirlia don't be so tense." JJ said in a soothing voice. "Everything is fine here, nothing to hide okay?" He put a paw on her shoulder. She nodded. "So we found a Xatu that was meditating here. So I approached him and asked him for directions, but instead he brought me to this… well, pool, kinda both I guess. Then I looked in and saw a human a mortally injured Gardevoir that the human was healing. I also saw myself and the Gardevoir get cursed by a Ninetails. The tricky part is…" JJ suddenly felt apprehension. "…Xatu said its name was Serah… and I that I knew a Gardevoir from my past life. He mentioned a few times, calling you Serah, referring to the Kirlia with me." He paused.

"Me?"

"Yes. He said you are the Gardevoir I knew from my past! I… How do I fell right now, I have no idea." He continued. "I need you to promise me before I continue Vulpix is NOT to be harmed. I am watching him now."

"Why? Did the attack worry you?"

"No. While talking to Xatu, I mentioned that potentially the Gardevoir from my past life turned into a Vulpix, but he said it was good I mentioned Vulpix. Later, he revealed that Vulpix is the reason we both lost our old lives."

"…excuse me?" JJ could see her rage built up.

"Let me finish, you know me, there is a reason why I haven't killed him out of blinding rage, I need you to listen to why." She quelled her anger and sighed.

"I'm listening."

"He had intend only to curse you, but I must've loved you as a human, like more than now. I jumped and intercepted the curse's flame and got cursed instead. While you were sad, he was in a state of panic." Kirlia cocked her head with a slight blush. "He saw is mistake, and instantly hated himself for what he did. Wanting to right the wrong, he cursed himself and came with us to this world to bring us back, but…" JJ paused. "Xatu said no supernatural power is in our future that will ever bring us back, but Vulpix doesn't care." She scratched her head.

"What do you mean doesn't care?"

"I mean… okay, let me put this in perspective." Kirlia nodded. "Remember Lisa? We attacked her, we realized our mistake, and we made it right, honestly we did, but others didn't see it that way. My point is that we were _able _to right the wrong we did. We were able to semi-move on."

"…I don't understand."

"That is what Xatu said. I explained to him Vulpix knows he did something wrong. He may not remember from the past life, but in his soul is something he did that was so horrible, it scarred his soul. He has no idea what he did wrong, but every waking moment he knows he did something awful. The bad part is that he doesn't know what it is, but he still works toward it as if he can change it, when in reality, he can't do anything to fix his error, and he is force every day to walk around like that." Kirlia put thought to it.

"…hmm…"

"In short, he is trying to right something he did wrong, but it is impossible to do so because one, he can't remember, two it is logically impossible." JJ paused. "You see why what we go through is minor compared to him? We get to live… semi-normal lives, he is struggling with a never ending conflict."

"I see… interesting way of putting it, but it makes sense." She nodded. "Alright, I won't mention this to him, I will let it fly." She sighed and straightened her hair. "Now, I got a few things that run parallel to that."

"You saw your past too?"

"Not really saw, more like heard." She hesitated. "It was interesting to find out, but Hayley and Ander have an important tie to my past life as well."

"Ander and Hayley?" JJ asked. "How so?" JJ listened intently.

"Ander was once my trainer as a human. Hayley was his best friend. They got cursed to save me and someone else, and eventually I got saved by you based off of what you said." She looked behind her and sighed. "…you really are a good being… not just Pokémon, but human too…"

"…well, I can't say much…" She looked at him and pulled him into a tight, passionate hug. JJ was shocked at the sudden feeling but returned the hug as best he could. "…Kirlia?"

"I can't help it…" She squeezed JJ really tight, but he didn't mind. He wasn't psychic, but Kirlia needed this right now. Something just told him that. "You saved my life and you had to have loved me so much as a human to do so. I know you and Clair are close, and make sure you stay that way." She revealed her face. "I owe you one JJ… a big one. I'll be looking for a way to repay the favor." JJ looked at her with a concerned look.

"…that isn't necessary. I'm… sure you don't need to do anything Kirlia."

"I mean, we may be getting into danger soon… I just meant watching for an opportunity to save your life." JJ laughed. They let go of each other and JJ explained his point of view.

"That is a strange way of putting it, but you can repay the favor by not throwing yourself into harm's way for me. I just… saw what I did and couldn't imagine how bad you felt when I intervened like I did. I can't watch you actually die, and neither can Ander it seems. So I'm watching you for your safety. If there is anything ever on your mind, these ears are always listening. I loved you in the past, I might as well extend that into this life."

"Just focus on Clair, you know she loves you."

"…yeah." JJ blushed. "I… haven't fully embraced that thought yet… but it is coming, for sure." He said. "Come on, we need to check on the other two, Alice and Alex." She nodded.

"Thanks JJ for your time… you are a great friend…" JJ said what was on his mind.

"I consider you my sister. You are all my family, but you are special." Kirlia smiled.

"I guess I can consider you my brother…" She giggled.

"Come on sis, let's go." JJ winked. The two returned to the group, not mentioning a word to them about what they knew, or thought about each other. Alice was still reeling in the pain of whatever she felt with her senses. She felt it with reason… Because the truth would soon be made clear behind that event.

(Cole and Zed)

The smell of smoke infested the snowy mountainside where Cole and Zed's team stood. Below was once the town of Articala populated by at least 300 Pokémon what braved the cold and became one with the land, even gaining Articuno's blessing in the process. The town stood for a few decades now, despite was city lore suggests. That was all erased with a small jolt of electricity from Zed's Jolteon.

"I must ask Zed, why is this necessary?" The Vaporeon asked.

"Because, they must know the fears they run from." Cole said. "And you must understand that." Vaporeon didn't understand and hated his response.

"I am not one to get sentimental, but we just killed an entire town! What reason was there?!" Jolteon remained quiet as Zed glared back at his squad mate.

"Contest me one more time." He provoked. Vaporeon mistakenly followed.

"It is unreasonable to-…" Zed vanished and next thing Vaporeon felt was a sharp pair of claws in his chest. He looked behind him as everything went dark. "Monster-…" Zed drew his claws out of his former team member and Jolteon watched in horror. He watched his friend fall into the snow accompanied by his own blood. Zed stood quietly as Cole spoke.

"This was necessary because JJ will be coming with the two I am interested in. I don't care about him, I care about Clair and Alice. I have a score to settle with Joel as well." He gazed at the burning buildings below him. "I will answer for my crimes after what I want is given to me. Until then, I will strike fear into the hearts of many." Zed and Cole started away and Jolteon stood over his friend.

"I can't follow you anymore." He screamed. The two didn't even look back and Jolteon knelt down at his friend. "Come on, stay with me Vaporeon." He was coughing.

"At least the cold numbs my pain…" He said. "Why are you here still…?" He coughed again and held his chest.

"I won't leave you, we got betrayed, it is us only now."

"…Jolteon, face reality, I'm dying right now… just run…" Jolteon just watched as his friend's life slowly slipped away. "…I can hear many voices call for my death… they can rest now…" His eyes closed and Jolteon quietly mourned his passing and buried him underneath the snow's layer and made a small dirt grave. Jolteon was alone now… then he heard a scream echo from the town below and not knowing what to do, he used his speed to sprint down to the town and was instantly blinded by smoke. What he had heard scream was a young Pokémon. He followed the sound to a ruined building. There he found a dead Espeon and he shivered at the smell.

"…hey! HEY! Help us!" He heard beyond debris. Whatever it was sounded like a girl. Jolteon yelled back.

"Just hang on! I'll get you out!" He clawed the debris enough to make a small hole and reached in. "Come on!" He felt a paw and he pulled whatever it was out. It had the appearance of an eeveelution… but it wasn't like any he had seen before. It had light blue eyes and its base color was pink. It had what appeared to be ribbons from its body. It coughed and got free. It ran over to the Espeon and cried silently. Jolteon hid the truth. He had never felt this much emotion around Zed.

"Mom…" She quietly sobbed.

"…we will give her a proper burial… my friend also died." He said with a choke. He knew he was responsible for this child's loss, as well as everyone else. "Here…" He hoisted the Espeon onto his back and carried her to the same spot that Vaporeon was buried and made a second grave. The other Pokémon put a white flower on the grave. "I'm sorry about her… she really loved you."

"…but I didn't…" She wiped a tear away. "Yeah… she did love me…" She looked back at the once great standing town, now burnt to a char. "We have no home now… where will I go?" Jolteon remembered Zed mentioning JJ's location at the lake to the south, maybe he could get there… but he is probably gone now.

"We need to make a shelter and wait. I have a feeling help is on the way." He looked at the quiet Pokémon. Her ribbons moved with the wind and it was worthy of a painting the scene she made. "…I've never met you. What evolution are you? What is your name?" She turned her light blue eyes toward him and sighed.

"I'm the only of my kind… I am a Sylveon, nobody understands me. My name is Sylvie, perfect right?" She faked a smile. "Pokémon think I'm an abomination with my different looks… as if what they said matters now. Part of me… is happy that someone blew them up. Another part is sad… I don't know how I feel. Thanks for saving me Jolteon." She nodded.

"It was all I could do. Come on, there is a house still standing down there." He started down the mountain. "Sylvie."

"Hm?"

"Whenever you can get away from me and go with the Pokémon that rescue us. I am dangerous to be around." Sylvie didn't understand. Jolteon couldn't hide it anymore. "I set fire to your town!" He turned and ran past Sylvie and she stood unsure how to feel about his revelation.

"Jolteon!" She ran after him. She was mad, really mad, but needed to listen to his reason, if he had one. It was in vain though. Jolteons are the fastest of all eeveelutions. After a while she lost his scent and lost her breath. She was confused and walked back to the lone house standing in the ruins. She opened the door and it was totally empty. She was exhausted and lay down on the bed, pondering what she had found out.

"…" She was locked in thought.

"Maybe he was forced. His friend died too… something isn't right here." She said before falling asleep. She was thinking through her sleep… she wanted to leave with that Jolteon… but he said he caused the fire and killed all she held dear… there were too many Pokémon to mourn over. Her mother was the only thing she really cared about at the time, but still, the ghosts might come to haunt her.

Meanwhile as everything was getting ready to move, JJ got locked in a conversation with a long silent friend… the Lopunny.

_"Long time no hear JJ." _

"I haven't heard from you for a while now. Where were you?"

_"Quietly watching you and Serah… you know your past, now I can talk to you safely."_

"Hmm… so you heard all of that huh?"

_"Yeah… and that little Clair is such a adorable little one! You two will make a nice couple."_

"One thing at a time. We get out alive and everything goes back to normal… I might try it. Until then, I make sure everyone gets out alive."

_"Hm… you have changed JJ. Both physically and mentally. Well I must go. We will talk again soon. One more thing… you will soon have another Pokémon join you. She is different than anything you have seen, but she is one of you. Good luck."_

**So, just because i want to see my viewer's imaginations, i want to know your take on some part of the next upcoming story. I mean asking you how a certain situation would end, or even coming up with one yourself. So this is my question to ask anyone who feels like responding.**

**If Jolteon were to encounter Zed alone, would he fight or flight and why would he? Also, if he did run or fight, how would that turn out? **

**I just want to see what my readers and others can come up with, just to stretch their minds a bit. Leave your thoughts as a review or pm me, either one is fine. Thanks for reading!**

**-J**


	15. Frost Borne

**So this chapter... i think might be my best in creating a totally amazing back story that might open up to another story later one. I LOVE what i did with this chapter. I've changed the content 7 times before releasing this chapter, and i am glad i did. This Chapter, was totally worth all the time it took to re-write story after story. Enjoy.**

"JJ you okay?" Kirlia shook him out of his conversation.

"Yeah, are we set?"

"All ready JJ. Alex ate a different yellow berry and is feeling better than ever. Vulpix apologized to Alex and the two are fine now. Alice is recovering from a killer headache, a persim berry we found should help. Ander and Hayley can fight, I tested them." She sighed and rubbed her arm. "We are set."

"You good?"

"Yeah, just tripped. Ander and Hayley are vicious at close range."

"Hmm… okay, gather everyone, we are leaving now." She nodded. JJ sat in shallow water and relaxed for the last time before Kirlia teleported behind him. "We all ready?" He got up and shook the water off.

"Yeah." JJ walked to the group and addressed them again.

"Okay. So were we are going, it will be cold but shelter will be present. We will hold up there for a while and eventually go back to the city. I will explain everything when we get there to each of you individually. Cresselia?" She teleported beside JJ.

"Everyone stand close together so nobody is left here." She said. They all grouped into a tight cluster.

"…mpphhh mphh." Clair muffled.

"This is a little too tight…" Hayley laughed.

"I'm not a creeper… but this isn't bad…" Vulpix joked.

"One, two, three!" They all vanished from the lake and appeared on a mountain with snow. Instantly, the grass types started shivering. JJ gave them scarves that he had made at the lake in his spare time.

"JJ." Alice sniffed the air. "I smell smoke." JJ looked at her. "Where? Probably just a stove." Clair and Hayley looked at each other and ran over a hill that led to the edge of the mountain side. They gasped at the sight.

"JJ!" Clair screamed. JJ ran up with everyone behind him. There, the smoldering remains of a town littered the snow covered land.

"Kirlia, Hayley, and Ander with me, everyone else stay here, let's move!" The four Pokémon ran down the cliff and approached the first house. "Stay close together, stack on the…" He peered in the house and saw four dead Pokémon.

"Oh my…" Kirlia covered her mouth. The bodies were burnt to a char.

"Kirlia go back and send Servine in place of you. I can't have you see this." She teleported away and Servine entered shortly after with Cresselia.

"JJ, I swear, I had no idea what had happened here!" Cresselia defended.

"Please don't blame yourself for this genocide. Someone set fire to this place." JJ said.

"Oh…" She steeled herself.

"Cresselia, follow us and lift each remains to the entrance of the city. All we can do is bury them." She nodded. She lifted the two remained to the entrance. They moved in a line formation.

"What the hell happened here?" Servine whispered. She knew already, but couldn't come to terms with it. The cold was just the start, now all the death made it even colder. They kept going house to house and collecting whatever was left of the dead.

"That is one-hundred thirty two confirmed deaths." Ander sighed. "Monsters." Then another fire became visible, and it had just started on a standing house.

"North, to that house move!" JJ led the team to the burning house. JJ smashed the door down and came face to face with fire.

"There is someone here!" Servine pointed to the bed.

"Cresselia, can you shield me?!"

"Only for a few seconds!" JJ nodded.

"Do it!" A clear shield surrounded JJ as he launched himself into the blaze. He grabbed whatever it was and he got teleported back outside. He let the pink Pokémon go and it fell in the snow. JJ put his paw to its neck and caught a pulse. "Live one!"

"Mmm…" It stirred and opened a light blue eye before rushing to its feet. "What the?!" it was a girl and she looked at her once normal house. She felt weak from the smoke though and was coughing constantly.

"Are you alright?" She kept coughing. "Come on, we need to get you away. Cresselia." She teleported away. "Let's keep moving."

Cresselia brought the Pokémon back to Kirlia and the others to be treated. Kirlia looked her over, confused at what she was looking at.

"…and what Pokémon are you?" she coughed again.

"I'm called a Sylveon…"

"Sylveon… I'm a Kirlia, this is Joel, Clair, Alice, Vulpix…" She introduced everyone. Joel came up first and greeted her.

"You look like an evolution of Eevee… what type are you?" She seemed shy and closed off.

"…light…" He looked at Kirlia.

"Well we can look after you. You live alone?" She shook her head. "So… where-…"

"I lost my mother in the fire." She sniffed. "I need to go see her on the mountain…" She started up to the next plateau formed by the mountain. Joel nodded at Kirlia and followed her.

"There is another area of the town that is intact, JJ should check it out." Kirlia said out loud.

"…Kirlia… I feel sick." Clair said weakly.

"Oh dear, let me see." She pressed her hand against Clair's forehead and she was puzzled at what she felt.

"Is it a fever?" Vulpix asked sitting beside Clair.

"No its… it can't be a fever…"

"Cold?"

"Something like that, here you feel." Vulpix put a paw on her head.

"What in the world? What sickness is that?" He let go of her head. "Fevers make heads hot…"

"But it is colder than the snow. Her head is freezing." Kirlia picked up the snow and compared it to Clair's temperature.

"I'll get Servine, stay here Kirlia." Vulpix jumped down off the cliff and found JJ moving more ashes of what once were Pokémon. "JJ."

"Vulpix? Feeling better?" He asked with a smile.

"I was until I came down here." He said with a frown. "How many died?"

"Man… right now Servine says we are at about the hundred fifty mark, at least what we think. There could be more we missed." JJ's ears dropped.

"Well we have another… mysterious problem with Clair and we need Servine's medical knowledge." JJ became alert.

"Is she hurt?"

"Well… no, but something odd is up with her. She is sick with what Kirlia thought at first was a fever, but we are wrong and we have no idea what it is." Servine spoke up.

"What are her symptoms?" She asked.

"Her forehead is colder than the snow on the ground, actually her entire body is freezing… it is really odd. You see why we came to you." He explained it as best he could. Servine crossed her arms and thought.

"Hmm… not a fever, not a cold… can she breathe well?" She wondered.

"Just fine, nothing we noticed." Servine returned to thought. "She looked normal, just tired and freezing, but in an un-natural way." Servine snapped her fingers.

"Eevees are very susceptible to environmental influences. And thus, they can get sick easily in hot, moist, bright, cold, you get the point. Eevees can easily get sick outside their natural environment. Back then, most of the time they died out due to sickness, but in the modern times they adapted, and now they adapt to their environment if they get… sick… in order to save themselves"

"She might evolve." Ander said.

"Precisely. Keep her rested, always keep an eye on her, have Kirlia always ready with this." She gave Vulpix a green berry. "A Lum berry can cure any sickness that isn't fatal. It will postpone her evolution if it is happening, but it will save her nonetheless." Vulpix nodded and looked at JJ.

"I'll keep her healthy JJ, I promise." JJ nodded and laughed quietly.

"I believe you. We got it under control here." Vulpix walked away and JJ moved onto what seemed to be a giant wall of debris. Each of them looked for a way around.

"Wow… talk about hitting a wall." Hayley commented.

"Nope." JJ and Ander hopped down from the wall.

"Can't get through it, no way no how." JJ said.

"Hey?" They heard a voice from the wall. "HEY!"

"What the, hello?" Servine called.

"HELP US! UNDERNEATH THE WRECKAGE!" A male called out.

"Start moving debris, move whatever you can find." JJ started clawing away. "Can you tell us where you are?"

"I can hear you! To your right!" JJ followed the hint and started clawing. Eventually he came to a solid object. He used dark energy in his claw to shatter it, revealing a Sawk's arm. "Hey! It's me!" JJ pulled him out of the rubble and he stumbled out. "Okay, thanks man! Hang on Breloom!"

"Where is he?"

"He is over here. Breloom!"

"Sawk? HERE DOWN HERE!" Sawk used both if his fists to smash a massive hole in the wall, a massive shockwave made JJ back away.

"Got one!" Servine yelled. "…never mind. Dead." JJ looked over and Sawk attacked with another double fisted strike.

"RAGH!" Suddenly a Breloom crawled out.

"Nice bro!" Breloom made a fist and Sawk bumped it.

"Bro!"

"You two are brothers?" Ander asked.

"No bro, we just are bros."

"…so you are brothers?"

"Oh we got an outsider here bro!" Sawk smiled.

"We need to take you out on the town bro!" Ander sighed.

"I need you brothers to take a look at the town you speak of. You have any idea what just happened?" He asked with a frown.

"Bro, I was so drunk last night, I can't remember anything." Breloom said. Ander shook his head.

"Drunk? Seriously? Don't you care about your town?"

"Oh yeah bro, just YOLO you know?" Ander was silent.

"…YOLO?"

"You Only Live Once bro." Breloom put a fist up. "Up top!"

"…okay be safe you two… I guess I'm getting nowhere with this…" The two walked towards the burnt structures.

"He doesn't know what YOLO means bro!"

"Crazy bro!" Ander shook his head and turned to Hayley.

"People here are odd…"

"To them, we were probably odd too. It is strange… they are strange…" Hayley laughed. "Whatever, on to the rescue."

Meanwhile, Clair's conditions were getting a little more sinister by the minute. Vulpix and Kirlia were writing down what they say since it was so supernatural, it was scary.

"Tell if I am imagining things… but doesn't there seem to be a white aura around Clair?" Kirlia asked Vulpix.

"…like snow."

"Yep…" Cresselia joined them observing the Eevee. She shined a pink light from her wings over Clair and sighed.

"Yeah, something is happening right now in her body. Not sickness for sure." She said.

"…something calling me…" Clair mumbled.

"What sweetie?" Kirlia stroked her head.

"Over there… cave… ice. Pure ice…" Kirlia looked at Vulpix who shrugged.

"What is calling you dear?"

"Pure ice… voices… call me to become one of them… Frost Borne..." Cresselia explained what she was rambling about.

"Voices and Frost Borne, two things that are not good." She began.

"What are they? What is so bad about them?" As if on cue, the four of them returned from the ruins.

"Clair, you okay?" JJ ran to his friend and knelt down. "Hey there."

"I must become… Frost Borne…" JJ stood up.

"Frost Borne?"

"Young Umbreon, gather the others of your team, there is a tale I must tell you all, but only once as it is long. Then when we are all gathered I will share my story." JJ looked at the others and noticed what she meant by gather.

"Where is Alice, Joel? That Sylveon?" He asked.

"I am back!" JJ heard Alice yell. She had a bag of ice-looking berries. "Look guys! I found a Yache berry bush! These are perfect for eating in the snow!" She popped one into her mouth and joined the group. Everyone accept JJ and the grass types ate one.

"I'll get Joel and Sylvie, they should be back by now." Alex said moving away.

"I haven't heard you talk since we got here." Vulpix commented.

"…I hate cold wet areas… snow… it is cold and wet… I do not like it here…" He explained flatly before going up the mountain.

"…I'm not a fan of it, but I don't complain." Servine laughed. Joel and Sylvie were at the grave of her mother, honoring her passing.

"…" Sylvie's bows flew in the wind. Joel looked at the white flower. "Say something…" She sniffed.

"What?"

"Just say something about my mother!" She tearfully asked. Joel sighed and had a flashback of his wife and Clair's mother. He remembered Clair's pain and sorrow… he began her request.

"What was your mother's name?"

"Espina." She said. Joel cleared his throat and began.

"Espina was a mother I did not know. But of the small congregation we have before her resting place today, both of us can feel your love radiating even from your grave. You were killed in a horrible accident, and as such it must've been your time to go. Your daughter-…"

_"Clair." _His inner voice was saying what was said at his wife's death.

"I'm sorry… your daughter Cl- I mean… S-Sylvie, a unique young girl has been left in your place. And with strength…" He paused to gather his emotions. Sylvie was busy looking at his effort to hold back emotion. "I can't go on… I'm sorry Sylvie…" Alex was watching from a distance with a heavy heart. He spoke up.

"With strength, we will move on and honor your life and death. We celebrate your life rather than mourning your death. Rest in peace, your child is in good hands…" The two jumped at first at his sudden words. "Pardon me for intruding… but there is an urgent matter to attend to. JJ wants everyone back… and I'm… sorry about your mother… come with me please." The two followed Alex back down and joined the group.

"You two oka-… whoa Joel, you look shaken." JJ said with shock. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah… just a walk down memory lane is all. Thanks for asking. Now that we are all here, what has happened." JJ pointed at the silent, mumbling Eevee that was Clair, white aura lightly circling around her.

"What has happened to her?" Joel said running over. "Is she sick?" Cresselia shook her head.

"Not a sickness, but an ancient power that lurks in the darkness. Everyone sit… and listen to my tale." She took a deep breath and everyone sat and listened.

(Story)

Long ago before civilization in the south, before the badlands were inhabited, before any civilization of the lands in the south ever became an idea, there was once a massive group of Pokémon that called this place their home. It was on this land that five young Pokémon met for the first time, Arceus, the Pokémon that created all life. The five young girls were all ice Pokémon and all had very different ideals. The youngest was named Ahria, a Glaceon who believed that everyone was created equal. The next oldest was Amoya, a Froslass and believed Ahria was correct, but one should rule over all. Next was Iyra a Weavile that believed power and strength rules. Then Clarissa, a Beartic who wished to bend everything to her will and nobody else's. And the eldest, Varna, a Dewgong believed that only the divine powers should rule, namely Arceus.

While Arceus was divine, he did not wish to strip all freedom from the Pokémon. So, to stop the potential conflict that Arceus had foreseen, he split them into five tribes, but united by his wish. That wish was to rule in whatever way they saw fit. They all agreed and each chunk of that one became five.

Ahria founded the Frost Borne, a free Pokémon that she ruled over, but on the need of her followers.

A close ally, Amoya founded something similar, but she was in control, but not a dictatorship. She called her Pokémon the Shining Ice.

Iyra set her tribe up as a warrior tribe, where only the strongest got a say in anything. They called themselves The Blizzard's Guard.

Clarissa founded a corrupt tribe that was bent on her will alone. Everyone followed her will, and any who contested would be considered an enemy. They were called The Clairvoyant Claw.

Lastly, Varna founded a religious tribe named Icecrown, in dedication to Arceus' rule.

Together for years they lived quietly, some prospering, some failing, but they all were at some sort of peace with each other. As ironic as it seemed, five years later, conflict started brewing. Clarissa's tribe was in turmoil. Corruption was spreading like wildfire. She had been so self-centered that the people had suffered and were starting to incite rebellion. Clarissa's power was getting closer and closer to collapsing, and there was only one thing she could do.

In order to save her tribe, she lied to her people, and claimed that the Blizzard's Guard tribe had sent them a message to give their land to them or they would invade. Iyra personally went to Clarissa's tribe and addressed the Pokémon that she had no intention of harming anyone. Her state might have been power based, but not a barbaric society. She explained that the idea of strength only extended to her warriors, not her Pokémon.

Clarissa was angered, said to been imagining killing Iyra on the spot. But she did not let up. She had convinced her Pokémon that Iyra was communicating with Varna, the Icecrown leader, that a joint invasion was being planned, but for some reason, not Varna or Iyra responded to her threat, hoping her people would just dismiss it. They were wrong.

The next morning, the Clairvoyant Claw attacked the Icecrown tribe without warning and captured its capital. Varna was being held as prisoner while the Claw killed many innocent of the tribe. Iyra was enraged at Clarissa's move and responded by attacking reinforcements en route to Icecrown territory, wiping the entire battalion without a single casualty. Worried at the ferocity of the Blizzard's Guard, the Claw sent out a distress message to Ahria, leader of the Frost Borne, and a prosperous tribe.

In the letter she said that Varna had attacked her territory and she retaliated. Now because of her "act of defense" Iyra attacked her. In response, Ahria passed the message to Amoya, the leader of Shining Ice. The two met at the Frost Borne capital about how they should treat the message. So, Ahria agreed to send an emissary along with Amoya's emissary to try and calm things down.

However, when Amoya's emissary arrived at Varna's territory, the entire party was killed in a fight between Varna's Pokémon and Clarissa's army. One Pokémon from Varna's party fled the battle and was found by Ahria's emissary party before they set foot in the territory. The survivor reported what had happened to her allies' emissary. As they were talking they almost got killed by a Blizzard strike force that stopped at the sight of friendly emissaries. Leading that strike force was the leader herself, Iyra. When she saw the emissary, she told the strike force to retreat and went back to the Frost Borne state to meet with Ahria and Amoya.

When there, Iyra told the truth behind Clarissa's attacks and claims. Ahria and Amoya had heard one side of the story, and there were two more to be heard. They send Irya back to send a message to Clarissa to meet them at the Ice Alter in the center of the big tundra they all lived on. That alter was where they first met Arceus.

Surprisingly, Clarissa agreed and adhered to the additional condition of the letter and brought Varna with her to discuss an armistice. Iyra was willing to stop the fighting if Varna was given all her land back and a personal address from Clarissa herself apologizing for the bloodshed, no more conflict would happen. Clarissa refused and left immediately. At this point, they knew she was intent on starting a war. Ahria was not wanting to fight, she Pokémon were peaceful people and could probably die easily to Clarissa's army. Sympathizing with her, Iyra told her not to worry about it, and she would end the war quickly and try sparing Clarissa's life.

Amoya also sympathized with Ahria's Pokémon and knew she was right about her people. So, Iyra and Amoya agreed to alliance and try taking the Icecrown land back from the Claw, while Ahria provided supplies and medical assistance when needed.

Then the fighting took a difficult turn. Clarissa had taken over Varna's land completely and was forcing Pokémon to fight in her army, doubling it in size and strength. The first battle was fought in Icecrown's capital. Against Ahria's will, Varna charged into battle alongside Iyra and Amoya against about three fourths of Clarissa's army.

The end result was bloody. The entire three fourths of Clarissa's super army was killed and destroyed, but most of that army was Varna's Pokémon. Iyra's strike force had taken a brutal hit losing about 578 Pokémon out of her 1,200 estimated total. Amoya was injured during the fight, but was able to make a full recovery. Her forces lost 432 soldiers in the fight. Clarissa lost 3,892 conscripts and soldiers. That was a heavy blow, but it came at a cost. The next day, they realized that Varna had been captured in battle. She was publically executed in Clairvoyant Claw's capital.

At the end of the week, the four tribes had determined that the Icecrown could never recover from this loss. The Frost Borne, Blizzard Guard, and the Shining Ice tribes took in refugees. From the broken tribe. Icecrown tribe had been vanquished.

The war was going well until a year later when allied forces pushed back to the Claw's borders. Clarissa refused to surrender and launched a huge attack on the embargo around her tribe. She broke through, losing almost all of her army, but she made it to her target. She sought to draw forbidden power from the Alter and use it to turn the tide… well she made it, and became infused with dark powers.

Without warning, she managed to break a hole in the blockade and invade Irya's territory. Seeing no option, Ahria gave Amoya 1,500 soldiers for her to command and send to aid Iyra. After about 5 months of the siege, Ahria got word that Iyra was killed in a duel against Clarissa, and with her, the Blizzard Guard died out.

There were only three tribes left and Clarissa invaded the Shining Ice's land. Ahria mobilized half her army to the state and initially drove off the first wave. Then the second wave attacked… and Amoya was killed in battle. And with her death, the Shining Ice died with her. Ahria was now the only tribe left standing. Seeing no option, Ahira left her army and ventured alone to the Alter, commanding her generals to fight to the last man, and evacuate the young.

She came to the Alter undetected and drew power from it as well. She gained more power then Clarissa did. She gained the power of Iyra, Varna, and her dear friend, Amyoa. When she returned, she wondered the streets of her once glories city. She saw soldiers lying either dead or dying, mostly hers, but some of Clarissa's. Then she noticed she walked by guards totally undetected. She was cloacked by shadows.

She used this power to sneak past the armies. As she walked by, she saw soldiers raping, killing, maiming, doing everything that hell spawns would do. Eventually, she found Clarissa performing an execution on the last general that was alive, another Glaceon. Ahria could do nothing but sob silently as Clarissa's claw raked his flesh over and over until she pulled out his beating heart and froze it as a trophy.

Enraged, she felt shadows come to her side. She revealed herself and infused her ice with dark energy. With a swift rake of her claws, dark ice claws plunged from her throat and ended her life. She then turned on the watchers, killing all of them with dark ice. For the next several months Ahria wondered each once great state slaughtering army after army. Eventually, she was the only one left in the tundra.

Then she returned to the Alter to give her powers back. When she did, Arceus appeared to her and made another deal. Arceus had said he knew that she would be alone after all of the death. She however, forgot that she told her generals to evacuate some of her people. The Frost Borne were not dead. She wondered the tundra in search of her people and found them in a mountain.

She received a hero's welcome to her people. When they asked about what happened to their homes, she was silent, never describing what she had seen. Then she was introduced to the overseer of her people in the mountain, a guardian of the north, Articuno. The two became friends and eventually colonized the northern regions with small towns. Articala was the first to be made, followed by Shining Blizzard Town, named in honor of the Shining ice and Blizzard guard. And lastly, Permaice, in honor of Icecrown.

This is not the end of the Frost Borne's story. Ahria's people had changed since she left them to go to the Alter. She knew by the way Pokémon acted, and her power allowed her to sense what lied in their hearts. She encountered evil feelings like lust, grudges. She was disgusted by the malevolence in their hearts and eventually started to feel herself losing her sanity.

She felt this, and knew she had to be stopped. Desperately, she went to Articuno to seek help. She asked him to kill her before she turned. Articuno couldn't do it. He considered Ahria is sister and gave her better advice. In order to save Ahria for the future, he offered the most he could bring himself to do.

He offered to freeze her in pure ice near Articala to preserve her life, and potentially cleanse her of her corruption. This would take limitless centuries of she accepted. She wanted to refuse but he opinion was changed because she saw the birth of a Silver Eevee. This was the daughter of a poor family in her tribe, but had stayed pure of heart. With great happiness, Ahria left the Eevee, named Glacia, to watch over her people until the day she returned.

With the family of Glacia watching, Articuno said his goodbye to Ahria and froze her in a cave above Articala. Articuno watched over Glacia rule, and she prospered the tribe. Although everything went smooth for her descendants, Articuno was immortal, and watched over the Pokémon to this day.

It was said the only thing that could cleanse and free her, was another shiny Eevee that was pure of heart and was destined to evolve into a Glaceon. The tradeoff was that Ahria would be freed and cleansed of her minor corruption and would have immortality granted on her. She would then lead her people once more, but that was centuries ago, and she still sleeps above the town of Articala, awaiting her savior.

But although this tale ends like this, the shadow powers Ahria possessed to free her people did not die out… but that is a tale for another time…

* * *

"The Frost Borne people are the people you see in the north. Her tribe was withstood the great war in the south, the natural disasters throughout the centuries. There are more cities other than this one, although this city has been attacked…" Cresselia looked over the cliff. "Not all if it was destroyed. Such symbolizes the unbreakable unity of the Frost Borne." Everyone meditated on the story and legacy of this great tribe that still lives.

"I don't quite understand though… why is it bad for Clair to be hearing voices about the Frost Borne? Is she pure of heart, like in the story?" JJ asked.

"It is entirely possible."

"…amazing." Servine said. "I only thought the Frost Borne was a child's bedtime story. You mean the people who died here… are _all Frost Borne?_" Cresselia nodded.

"So why is it bad for Clair though, I mean wouldn't freeing the long lost leader be a good thing?" Alex asked.

"It might come at a horrible cost on Clair." She said.

"What are the consequences?" Kirlia asked. She sighed and looked at Clair.

"If she is not pure of heart, the corruption will be transfused to her instead, but still freeing Ahria. The cost is Clair's sanity." Joel sighed.

"I… don't know what to do. After hearing the tale, I wish to give these people their queen back, but… Clair is at risk…" JJ patted his shoulder.

"I won't tell you what is best for your daughter, it is your choice." JJ smiled. Joel looked out at the ruins and sighed. He looked at Clair and Sylvie.

"JJ… I need your approval and wisdom on this. You are a leader, you can help me." JJ was puzzled and nodded.

"What do you need Joel?" He pointed at the ruins of the city.

"Look at this city. The Frost Borne, an ancient Pokémon tribe that has withstood the worst of the world still gets hurt and many die…" He paused. "JJ… they _need _their leader." JJ just stood silently. "Just like we need you to keep us safe, they need _her._" Joel looked at everyone in the group then back at JJ. "Does that make sense? Is… it logical?" JJ drew out a long sigh.

"Joel. You have changed since I met you. Honestly when I met you, I didn't think too much of you, but you, just now, have proved you care about others so much more than yourself." He paused. "Clair cares too, but right now she can't speak. If it is your wish to help these people, even risking your daughter, it is your choice."

"If I may say something." Alex said. "Joel, you care about life, no doubt." He tried to make his point without revealing what he had seen. "I… think maybe… Clair would want to do this." Joel nodded at his suggestion.

"Fine. I'll take her. I will just hope she survives." Joel said with his eyes closed. JJ nodded and Cresselia spoke up.

"You need a team in there. Many wild Pokémon probably took residence in there. It is dangerous to go without a team.

"I got it covered." JJ said. "We need four of us to fight. I'll take lead, we need Kirlia in case something needs to be teleported… that leaves two of you guys or girls."

"I'm fighting." Joel said.

"Okay, one more." Sylvie stepped forward.

"I'll go." JJ looked at the strange Pokémon.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah… I owe him for something. I can fight." JJ smiled.

"Fine then. Everyone else will stay at the entrance until Kirlia teleports your to our location. In the caves, keep a tight formation. Joel, you will most likely have a type advantage, so you will be our ranged. Kirlia will also be with you. Sylvie, can you fight up close?"

"If I have to." She said firmly.

"We will take the front and suppress targets." He said. Cresselia lifted Clair with psychic power. "Move out Rangers!"

**Interesting, isn't it? Let me know what you think about this chapter, it is important to know how readers react to things like this. Thanks for reading guys, and please leave a review or PM me with your thoughts. Thanks so much!**

**-J**


	16. Ahriana, The Frost Borne Queen

**Here is the next part. I've just been busy with the last week of school and stuff. Anyway, enjoy the next part.**

"Close the gap a little…" JJ whispered as they made their way through the first floor. Kirlia was serving as the team's radar.

"Two ahead." She said.

"Attack on sight." They came across a Sealeo and Snorunt. The Snorunt charged at Kirlia who lifted it and threw it into the Sealeo. Joel shot a Flamethrower at it, knocking it out. Then three Pokémon appeared out of nowhere in a line, gunning for JJ.

"LOOK OUT!" Sylvie waved her ribbons and a white ball of light passed through each of them, snaring them in a bright prison. The she gathered light in a sphere in front of her and fired a massive beam through each one of them, knocking them out instantly. She was breathing heavily at first and caught her breath. "Next time, I might not get so lucky."

"Thanks Sylvie." They moved to the second floor to be greeted by a massive group of ice Pokémon. Then a loud voice echoed through each of their heads, and those of the group.

_"The Frost Borne has come. Quell your rage, let them pass. Bring the Frost Borne with you." _The team stopped and so did the wild Pokémon. _"Children of the ice, calm your hearts… let them pass, your queen speaks to you." _

"Kirlia teleport Clair down here." She nodded and communicated outside and told Clair to stand still. She focused and brought Clair beside her in an instant.

"Just follow us Clair." JJ said stalking past the wild Pokémon.

_"Dearest travelers, you have found me… at long last…" _She kept speaking as they made their way slowly through the second floor and then the third. _I can sense… something clearly… the Alter… who has taken its powers?" _ Then they came to a massive ice door.

"I'm guessing I can't just knock to open it right?" JJ said sarcastically. Sylvie stepped forward and examined the door.

"Hmm… it has some text engraved on it. It reads: Here lies Queen Ahria of the Frost Borne, destined to forever sleep until her savior arrives." She said with an ominous tone.

"Well that doesn't explain anything, maybe there is anot-…" Joel stopped speaking when Clair walked forward without a sound. She had hollow eyes and was completely still. She began to say something inaudible.

"…silver…ma…ent…to…ree…rost…orne…nd…embr…her…volut ion…" In an instant the door cracked and the ice shattered to the floor. She glared at JJ and motioned for her to follow. "The way is this way." Without a word, they followed her into a massive ice chamber with a bright glow illuminating from the center.

"This is it." Sylvie said walking forward. "My mother always told me of this place, and after all this time… I thought it was a children's story, but it actually exists." She marveled. "This is where Articuno froze her. This is where they did it." She said again.

"Wait… I thought only ice types were following Ahria's Frost Borne." Kirlia asked.

"True. Some of us who aren't ice types still marvel at her exploits as a leader. We also respect all ice types in the north, most of which are Frost Borne dissent, but me, being a non-ice type, still marvel at the legend of the Five." Her eyes were shining with excitement.

"This way." Clair walked ahead of each of them. They looked around and saw pictures carved into the ice. Joel connected the pictures to the tale. It was the story in order, starting on the left of the entrance circling around the walls to the right side. Then a massive arrow-like thing pointed to the central platform. He saw Arceus appearing, the formation of the five, the Claw's attack, the execution of Varna, all of it leading to Ahria's stasis.

_"Clair is your name… such beauty…" _The group came to the central platform and beheld a massive, bright, glowing piece of ice. Inside there was a shadow of a Pokémon.

"A Glaceon… they are the highest honor in the north here. To become a Glaceon can change someone's life for the better." Sylvie said. "Because… Ahria was a Glaceon, and each Glaceon is in her image, most would say."

"Ahira." Clair said. "My soul has accepted the possibility of death to free yours. I will either die, or live by you." She said. She turned to Joel and ran at him, quickly embracing him.

"…darling, go do what you need to." He said. "Your mother would agree with your choice to save many people with her life… just as she did for you." Clair silently nodded and whispered in his ear.

"I love you dad…" She then walked up to JJ and also hugged him. "I… thanks JJ…" She held back her real words. She walked toward the ice.

"Clair!" JJ got her attention. She turned around and was greeted with a re-assuring smile. "I'll see you in a bit. If you evolve, I'll see you as a Glaceon. Go get her!" JJ said with a smile. She nodded and ran to the ice. Kirlia put her hand on JJ's shoulder.

"With that said JJ, I think she will live for sure." She said.

"I never had my doubt." He smiled. Kirlia turned his head toward hers.

"And you said you led us to ruin. Look at what we, the outlaws are about to do. Unite an entire people." She said. "That is something not even Cole can I_ dream _about." JJ nodded.

"Hm… you are right!" He said with high spirits. "I mean… I want to feel modest about all of this, but it is hard to. I mean… we haven't done so bad since we left the city. It makes me feel… much happier about the future." Kirlia patted his back.

"That is what I like to hear!" They turned their attention to Clair's ritual.

_"Clair… I can see your past… and it is a sad one for the most part… your mother died to protect you and your father. She died a noble death young Eevee. Then you meet that Umbreon over there that saved you. You two are close… closer than either of you think. And here you stand today… risking the same thing your mother risked when you were young… she is smiling down on you."_

"Thank you. What must I do to free you?" She asked.

_"Come here… touch the ice with not just your hand… but your heart and soul. The cold will attack you, and so will my corruption, but stay strong and pure while it happens, and you will survive and I will be released. Come child… the Frost Borne await your saving grace." _She slowly stepped forward and shakily put her and on the ice and closed her eyes.

She felt cold grasp her body and almost freeze her blood instantly. She struggled with the pain, but powered through as best she could.

Then… came the corruption. She felt the deadliest feelings swarm her mind with ideas. She felt anger, she wanted Cole's blood over her hands, she wants to kill him in the worst way that this world has to offer.

Then came greed, she wanted to control this entire area. She should just let go and evolve into a Glaceon and make herself Queen. She could rule with an iron fist, nobody would tell her otherwise.

Attached to it was lust. She thought of JJ's efforts to keep her under control. But power can buy many things, including love she thought. All she needed to do was become the queen with all the power in the world, and JJ would HAVE to love her or die.

Then came regret and suicidal thoughts. JJ would never actually love someone like her. She is weak, a waste of space and a sad excuse for a Pokémon. There was nothing she could become in this world. Why not try again in the next? She thought she should just kill herself this instant.

_"Stay strong child… for the next one is the final… and most dangerous one."_

A massive feeling of loss and nightmares plagued her mind. She imagined that Cole had found them in the chamber and was killing each and every one of her friends while she was doing this. She imagined her father bleeding on the snow, JJ motionless on his side, Kirlia holding her arm as the life slipped away. She wanted to scream at what she saw, but couldn't. She was in a different place than she was before. Then lastly, she opened her eyes and saw Cole's sly grin and Zed's behind his. Both of them gave a un-worldly laugh.

Enraged, Clair imagined herself dashing to the image of Cole and struck it down. Then she slashed Zed's image and then she came back to the real world breathing heavily. She looked around and saw the ice pillar had gotten smaller. She walked around the front of the pillar and there stood a shining Glaceon looking back at her with a smile.

"Clair." She said. "I have waited so long of this day. I have been so patient. Now my children, my savoir, take a look at the gift that has been given onto you this day. Never can someone tell what you did for my people is a lie. Come, stare into the ice… and see your new self." Clair looked at JJ and the group who stood there mute, but with wide smiles. Clair looked left and gasped at the reflection of herself. She had lost her collar and fur, but it was replaced with a smooth blue coat. On her head was something that resembled a small ice hill and two hair-like bangs that were blue hung at the side of her head.

"…I am… a Glaceon." She said. Her voice changed as well. It was a much more mature, balanced voice than before. The shining Glaceon across from her nodded.

"Yes." She turned to the group and stepped forward. "Travelers, you have saved my people. Recently I've sensed death and destruction threatening my people." She looked at JJ. "I am aware what has happened to Articala. But for now, something else worries me. If you wish to follow me, before I make myself known, I must venture to the center of the tundra and connect with the Alter. Something is amiss." She finished. "But for now, rest…"

"Honored to meet you queen. Only recently have we heard about your history." JJ bowed.

"From Cresselia?" She asked with an ear to ear smile.

"…yeah. You two know each other?"

"No, I just imagined." She smiled. "Clair, thank you. I will be sure all of the Frost Borne hear of your deed. You are always welcome among us." The group walked back to the surface and each one of them gave JJ a confused look, coming out with two Glaceons.

"JJ, are you alright?" Servine asked.

"I am fine, everyone is. And if I may present to you, the Queen of the Frost Borne, Ahria." She stepped forward and bowed her head.

"Ahriana is my full name, but you may call me Ahria if it is simple." Alex spoke up.

"…if you were queen so long ago, why are you so young? I remember Cresselia mentioned that your 'years would be reversed' did that actually happen? Oh my apologies your highness, my name is Alexandere, honored to meet you."

"And you too Alexandere." She said. "Yes what she said is true to a point. I am actually immortal because of Arceus' blessing. So I will most likely remain like this forever." Vulpix walked up shyly.

"Queen Ahriana… I'm Vulpix and um… I had a question, if that is okay?"

"Of course it is child." She said in a motherly voice.

"Well… I must speak in private, I cannot speak right now." She cocked her head.

"I see, well… is it something only I can help with?"

"Yes, only someone with your wisdom." JJ looked at Kirlia and then back at the others and shrugged.

"I see… well maybe later. Pleasure to meet you, and you are a rare sight. A yellow Vulpix is not common, honored I'm sure." She felt something in her head and glared at Alice who flinched at the gaze. Ahria felt a strange aura around her. "Absol, you please step forward." Alice blinked twice before looking at Alex who nodded. She stepped forward. "State your name please."

"Uhh… my name is Alice, are you mad at me?" She asked. Ahria just stood looking into her eyes.

"Essences of shadow remain on you… but not in you." She said. "You have made contact…" He looked at her again. "Who took the shadow powers?"

"Shadow powers?" Alice asked.

"You don't know, never mind." She said. JJ pursued the question.

"Excuse me." He said. She turned her gaze to him. "By Shadow Powers, what do you mean?" Ahria straightened up and face him directly.

"I mean a Pokémon that can shift through the shadows, cut anyone down, vanishing with the blink of an eye." JJ swore and looked at Servine.

"It can't be who I think it is." He said. "Please explain more."

"You know something…" She said.

"We might, but is there anything to confirm our theory?" He asked.

"I know that the powers are being used for bad. That is all I know." JJ looked at everyone then back to the queen. "The Pokémon you are looking for. His name is Zed."

...

The time on the other end of the continent was night. It wasn't a quiet night either; massive rainstorms were falling from the sky one after another. Most Pokémon now were home or a few were heading home. It was just a bad night to go out on the town. Vanessa was standing against a tree when the skies opened up once again. She slowly walked away from the road and headed back towards the city. Seraph had taken Lisa to the prison to for some reason get information from her rather than putting it on display. Then she saw Seraph talking to a Mawile in the square.

"So can you get this story published soon?" He asked holding a plastic-covered folder.

"Well it sounds good… I will take it to my boss and have him look at it. If it is good enough, it might be in by tomorrow." The young girl said.

"Alright, thanks." She nodded and walked away. Seraph noticed Vanessa watching and walked over.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Well, I came up with a fool proof plan that will work even when Cole comes back." He winked.

"What did you do?" She asked, gradually getting soaked.

"I made a story about Lisa's experience, and put it into the newspaper. Everyone will know as soon as it gets published." He smirked.

"But don't they follow Cole now?" She asked worried.

"The media doesn't care about truth, if it sells, what do they care?" He pointed out. "As long as it is interesting, the companies don't care, I know this already." He smiled. He noticed she was getting wet. "Come on, let's go inside."

"What do we do now?"

"We find out exactl-…" He paused and turned to see a frantic Jolteon running down the road in the darkness. "Who the…" Seraph squinted and Vanessa turned and gritted her teeth.

"Jolteon." She threw a force field in front of him and he ran right into it, sending him flying. "Arrest him! He is with Zed!" Vanessa pointed. Seraph ran over to the Jolteon. It was Zed's partner alright.

"Yeah… same Jolteon." He said. Vanessa's eyes were glowing light blue.

"Do something with him before I kill him myself." She said angrily.

"Hang on… Vanessa calm down, I have an idea." He grinned. "He is our bargaining chip." The Jolteon was weakly trying to say something. Seraph leaned down to his mouth and listened.

"…help… I deserted him… he k-killed Vaporeon… the city of Articala has been destroyed… by him." Seraph's eyes grew wide. He picked up the Jolteon and teleported back to the prison, Vanessa followed. Seraph dried him off and Vanessa tapped his shoulder.

"Why are we saving him?"

"He has information. I think it's important." He said. "He said he deserted Zed because Zed killed Vaporeon and destroyed the city of Articala. The Jolteon weakly spoke again.

"The Gardevoir… her friend… is an Umbreon… and was heading… north towards the city…" They looked at each other.

"You ran from there to here in one day?" Vanessa asked.

"…yes. Zed is a… traitor, a murderer… I will get my vengeance for Vaporeon." Vanessa was silent.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Seraph said.

"There was another… Pokémon… the only… potential survivor of Zed's attack… I feel… he is even using Cole as a tool…" He coughed.

"Vanessa, can I trust you to take him to the medical building?" He looked at the Gardevoir with serious eyes.

"What are you going to do Seraph?" She looked at him with worried eyes.

"I'm going up north. I'm going to the library to find a map so I can teleport there myself… if I can figure out how to do that."

"What do I do if Cole comes back here?" She sounded scared.

"Well… if what Jolteon just said was true… Cole may not come back, but Zed might kill him. Cole is a good fighter, but Zed has unnatural powers. Cole is being kept alive by him, he could be dead if Zed wants that… but what does Zed _truly _want?" Seraph asked. Both of their eyes grew wide and they fell on the Jolteon.

"…Jolteon was Zed's partner." Vanessa said. Seraph looked at the tired Jolteon at eye level.

"What did Zed mention about his purpose? What did he say about his goal?" Jolteon looked away and hesitated.

"Look, I don't mean to put a mad memory into your head, but he _killed _your best friend and left you to freeze. I promise we will bring your friend's death to justice. Enemy or friend, justice is fairly given by me." He tried coaxing the answer out of him. Jolteon sighed and began.

"When I first met him… he always looked in the night sky, marveling at the darkness of the night sky. Then he evolved into an Umbreon and left us for a long time as he ventured north. When he came back… he had these odd, dark powers with him. Then he told us of his dream… to find a place where he could train pupils in the shadow arts." Vanessa looked at Seraph and back to Jolteon. "Then he said before that is done, he must find the other 'Alter' as he called it. He said there was one in the north, and he has been searching since."

"Alter… shadow power… I read a book on something like that." Vanessa commented. "Something about ice queens and war that happened a long time ago."

"Right… that is what he is searching for; he is seeking the other one. He must not get it… or his powers will be fully developed… and he is already stronger than any of us." He explained.

"Vanessa." Seraph said with a small hint of worry.

"What is it?" She asked bewildered.

"Do you remember that cave we found in the badlands, and the elders told us never to speak or go near it again?" Seraph's eyes appeared to glow.

"Yeah… wait a minute… you don't think…"

"It could be in the badlands." He said with a worried glare. "I'm going to the library, take Jolteon to heal him up, we will keep him for now." Seraph said walking out. Vanessa followed and they went opposite directions.

…

Seraph opened the door to the massive library. He smiled at the impressive designs and entered. He was lost so didn't know where to start looking. He looked around and only saw a few Pokémon quietly studying or reading books. He found some girl sorting books and recognized her. It was the Meloetta from that one time.

"…psst! Excuse me." He whispered. The girl looked up and gave him the strangest look ever.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered back.

"I won't take too much of your time, but can you point me to the maps and geographical sections?" She gave him a long stare and nodded.

"This way." She floated in front and Seraph followed. "So, why are you looking for those if I may ask?"

"Long story short, I'm trying to get JJ back and stop Zed, the Umbreon, from taking over the world?" He said with a funny grin.

"Zed?"

"Oh never mind, another long story. Anyway, I was hoping I could get some information about the badlands and northern territory." Meloetta nodded.

"We have a few books. Here we are…" She pointed. "Those two shelves should have what you are looking for." Seraph smiled.

"What made you think better of me?" He asked. She gave a sly grin.

"Maybe I was there when you reversed time on Vanessa, it takes a really special person to make things right in the way that you did. I respect that… Seraph was your name?" He nodded. "Seraph… hmm has a nice ring to it."

"Thanks. I did it because she was a friend… and we used to live in the badlands like brother and sister. And well, she had a… confrontation that I'd rather not talk about just yet. But thanks for trusting me."

"No problem and thank you for going so far to right the wrong." She floated away and Seraph started shifting through the books. He found one about the _War of the Five Tribes _in the northern region and one titled _The world we don't know: Badlands _he sat down in a blue fluffy chair and opened the northern region book first. As he read the tale, identical to Cresselia's, he found the part about a shadow Alter. He also found the city the Jolteon mentioned, called Articala, founded just outside the sleeping queen's resting place. Little did he know that she was no longer sleeping.

The second book didn't really contain information on the Alter. All it mentioned it that people who are friendly and light tend to dread that place. Again, it gave hints, but no answers. Seraph put the books back and left the library. It was night now and he hadn't slept in two days. Yet somehow, he felt full of energy. Vanessa was at the prison going through notes when she looked back and frowned at Seraph.

"Seraph… did you sleep at all last night?" He shook his head.

"I think the adrenaline is gone… I feel so done…" He rubbed his eyes.

"Where do you sleep?"

"I don't know." He said with a frown. "There are no beds here really." Vanessa smiled.

"Well what about my base?" Seraph blushed. "I don't… feel right sleeping there, it's like I'm intruding." He said.

"Not at all, we can share a bed still right?" They had done that when they were younger, difference being, their bed back then was mostly just dead leaves.

"…umm… I feel nervous about that."

"Don't worry about it, come on, you need rest." He shyly nodded and followed her to the same building he had brought her to. She opened her room and let Seraph on the bed.

"…are you sure about this? Please… don't try anything." She giggled.

"No worries, I won't. I'm going to keep… well… what work is there to be done?" She smiled. "Maybe… I'll just sleep with you." Seraph's mind swore. He had hoped to fall asleep before she had joined him, as he knew she would. And he was worried about losing himself to lust.

"Well… I guess there is room for one more." Vanessa felt his worry about his emotions.

"Seraph, please relax. I know you are scared from last time we were close, but you are better now… And if it fears you so much, I can sleep downstairs then?" He felt bad for worrying her.

"Just don't worry… I'm not scared of you, I'm just scared of my own head." Vanessa smiled and hopped into the bed next to him. As Seraph fell asleep he was distracted by two arms wrapping around his left arm. He smiled, she had always done that when she was a Ralts, Kirlia, and still as a Gardevoir.

"Hm… just like old times…" She whispered with a smile.

"…old times… yeah…"

…

"Zed?" Ahria asked. "What Pokémon is he again?"

"The same as me, an Umbreon…" JJ paused at a bad thought.

"I can see it burdens you to match his Pokémon." She said.

"It does… he has done horrible things." He said. Sylvie frowned and looked at the hill where that Jolteon's friend was buried and where her mother was buried.

"…he killed a Jolteon's close friend…" She sniffled. "I didn't even know the Jolteon, but his friendship with that Vaporeon must've been close…" Everyone looked at her with wide eyes accept Cresselia, Ander, and Hayley, who didn't know Zed's team. "…what?"

"A Jolteon and Vaporeon? Show me please." JJ said. She nodded and brought all of them to the hill where the two graves where marked.

"This is where we buried my mother… then he ran off saying something. I think he said he killed my mother… but it made no sense, she was killed by the…" She paused and thought. "…he started the fire…" Everyone was silent.

"You said he buried a Vaporeon here?" Servine asked. She nodded and pointed to the right-most grave.

"…so Zed might've killed him. The Jolteon was alone?" Alex asked.

"Yes… he killed my mother… and all these people…" Joel calmed her down.

"Honestly…" Kirlia began. "I read his emotions the first time we met him… most of them weren't really meaningful. The cruelty was forced… maybe he was forced this entire time… and Vaporeon getting killed made him snap." Everyone nodded. If anyone was to know what went on inside his head, it is Kirlia.

"Very likely, but I honestly cannot be sure." Ahria said with a frown. "But I digress… I will honor them now." She bowed her head and her eyes glowed light blue. In an instant, pure ice encased the graves and the white flower still neatly lay on Sylvie's mother's grave. She looked back at the Sylveon. "Their graves will never be defiled." Sylvie smiled and sniffed a smile. Ander looked up and saw it was getting darker.

"JJ, where will we hold out tonight?" He asked.

"We can find a cave or something, but nothing here will be fancy. We need to-…" Another Pokémon yelled behind them.

"Wait… you are…" Everyone turned and saw the rescue team scarf. JJ dashed at him.

"YOU GUYS I FOU- aghhh!" JJ slashed his head with a Shadow Claw, intent on making him faint.

"Shit… everyone, get into the cave where Ahria was." They all moved past the queen and Sylvie.

"Who was that?" Ahria asked.

"We are sorta on the run. We aren't the bad guys, they are. Please go with them for your safety." He looked at Sylvie. "Now." They both ran after the group and JJ got high ground near the cave. He peeked over the top and saw about 12 Pokémon gathered there. "…damn it…" He looked back and saw Kirlia hop up.

"What are we against?"

"At least 12 I can see…" Kirlia gasped.

"Can't they smell us?"

"No, the wind here must be messing with their smell. I didn't smell them, and you didn't sense them, so the wind is probably messing with them."

"What Pokémon are they?"

"We got… let's see… A Leafeon, Altaria, Garchomp, Kingdra, Swellow, Noctowl, he is dangerous on terms of tracking. Then… oh dear… another Gardevoir, that one is dangerous again, Roserade, Ivysaur, Tropius, Liligant and lastly, he seems to be the leader, Sceptile."

"He looks harsh. You see what he just did to the Leafeon?" He had just pushed the Leafeon into the snow and laughed.

"Yeah… we shut him down, they all fall with him." Kirlia looked at JJ with concern.

"You are going to kill them?"

"Only if I deem it necessary. Otherwise, we wipe them, not kill them."

"Wiping a group that big is going to be hard." She whispered.

"Yeah… so we set a trap. Get Ander, Joel, Hayley, Sylvie, and Alex. I have a good idea." She nodded and teleported away for a second. He watched as the Sceptile appeared to be hitting on the Roserade who spit on the ground and laughed at him before walking away.

"Yes?" He looked back and saw them all below. He jumped down and whispered.

"Okay, we have at least 12 Pokémon down there, we are outnumbered and possibly out skilled." He whispered.

"What are they? They have a weakness?" Alex asked. JJ thought and nodded.

"Each of them I think is weak to ice." Ander laughed.

"Came to the wrong place." JJ pointed.

"Exactly. I was thinking using either the environment or Clair's new abilities. That pass is narrow. My plan is to lure them here and make them all rush in. Then I need you to block them with strong vines, just deter them from escaping. Then Sylvie will use her… snare I guess to lock them in place. Then Hayley, Ander, and Joel will attack with multiple target attacks. We will wipe them, only go for a kill if your life is in jeopardy. You got it?" They all nodded. "Okay, Alex go down there at the exit of the pass, Joel stay on this side, Ander and Hayley go to the other side, Sylvie join Alex, go!" They quietly all got into position and JJ waited for them to give an okay sign. Each of them were concealed in the snow when the Leafeon yelled.

"Hey Grotle, we are getting ready to search! Get back here!" He waited for a response but got nothing. Ahria appeared behind JJ.

"I can stop the fight if it gets too intense. I'll be watching." She said.

"Just keep your distance, this shouldn't take forever." Then the Leafeon walked down the pass.

"Grotle!" He called. "Come on, we need to… what the…" He ran to the downed Pokémon. "Guys! He was attacked!" He then noticed a pink Pokémon watching him from behind a rock. She noticed and fired a ball of light, snaring him again. Alex then wrapped around him and threw him back into the pass.

"Get them!" Sceptile yelled. They all charged forward accept for the Roserade.

"WAIT! IT'S AN AMBUSH!" Too late. JJ yelled to Ander and Hayley.

"NOW!" Alex used Frenzy Plant to block the end of the pass. Ander and Hayley let out a strong combined discharge below them while Joel used heat wave. Sylvie snared all of them again with light and waited until the rest fell in line, screams filling the mountain. Without hesitation, she fired a massive laser of light through half of them. After 10 seconds of merciless attacking, JJ told them to stop. When the smoke cleared, all the Pokémon in the pass were on the ground.

"Whoa…" Joel commented.

"I'm doing damage assessment." JJ jumped down and did a flip before landing on his legs. He checked each of the Pokémon's vital signs and smiled when nobody was killed. Then the vines disappeared and Alex and the other four joined him in moving the knocked out Pokémon. Another stood against them and JJ looked up. He saw the Roserade with both fire and tears in her eyes.

"You!" She screamed. "Monster!"

"I did what I had to do to save my friends." She charged at JJ.

"I hate you!" She screamed. JJ rolled to the right and jumped past her. She shot toxic spikes around the pass so JJ withdrew back to where they all stood in the clearing. She ignored the others watching and focused on JJ. "You are the reason the world is a horrible place!" She said. "My friends demand justice." JJ felt a fire ignite in him and gave a sly grin.

"You speak of justice, what did you come here to do? Kill me for something I didn't do?" She was caught without a response.

"…"

"That is exactly what I thought. We are not criminals, you just believe we are. You don't know the half of what we know. So I suggest you stop fighting." She screamed and plunged both of her rose-like hands into the soil. Thorns and vines surrounded the area around JJ and snapped him into the sky, catching him in a painful thorn.

"Feel the pain?!" In an instant, her laugh was short lived. In a flash of light, Ahria appeared in front of her and her eyes flashed blue.

"ENTOMB!" She looked up to the sky and Roserade was frozen into a solid crystal of pure ice. She looked at the Pokémon then turned to look at JJ who was holding the side of his face. "JJ are you hurt?"

"…ugh yeah… it is just a cut though, nothing major… it hurts though." He looked at his paw that had a streak of red and green.

"It is poison; it will go away in time. You seem to be resistant to it since you are an Umbreon." JJ was confused.

"What does that have anything to do with it?"

"Umbreons can use poison to attack, but only if they feel threatened." He nodded in agreement and looked at the frozen Pokémon, a look of shock on her face. "What do you plan on doing?"

"First, payback, then heal and restore." With that said, JJ's claw became purple with a ghost-like structure. He jumped back and then forward again, making contact with the ice and shattering the prison. The Roserade flew out of the shard shower and rolled a few feet away before stopping, completely knocked out.

"I didn't freeze her insides because I figured you would spare her."

"There is no reason to kill unless you save many other lives. I believe she is misled and needs to know the truth. Then she will be on her way. We have too many with us already." JJ said hoisting her onto his back. He made his way back to the group and one Pokémon was already awake. The Gardevoir was awake and neutralized by Alex's wrap.

"You! What are going to do with her!?" She asked in panic.

"We are going to heal you and your friend. Then you will be free to go, relax." JJ coaxed and smiled. "Sylvie, keep her retrained with your light, we will bring these two back with us." Sylvie nodded.

"Got it, let's go." They slowly made their way back to the cave and everyone was waiting with anticipation. Everyone saw the hurt Roserade and the imprisoned Gardevoir with them. JJ laid Roserade next to Servine.

"She might have cold burns, please heal her back to stable health."

"You got it JJ." She smiled. "And the Gardevoir?" The Gardevoir held her right arm.

"Check her arm and see if we can help it."

"Sure thing." She went to work first on Roserade while Kirlia and Gardevoir exchanged looks, maybe communicating with each other.

"JJ." Clair called from behind him. JJ smiled at Clair's new form and walked over.

"Clair, you look nice." He said with a bright face.

"You think so?" She blushed. JJ laughed.

"There you go again. I'm sure you do." She looked away in embarrassment.

"You okay?" She noticed the gash on his cheek. "What is that?"

"A small scratch, don't worry. So…" He sighed. "You want to… look at the northern lights or something?" She looked up.

"Really? You and me?"

"Sure." She contained her excitement, that was clear.

"Okay… let's go." The two left and Ahria was standing alone in the cave watching them and smiled.

"Young love… I remember when I was loved. Good for them… now to important matters." She said turning to assist Servine.

**Any suggestions? Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Let me know, thanks!**

**-J**


	17. Rest and Shadows

**Was it me, or was anyone else's account having issues this past week? Eh, don't matter now. This is the last part of the story since honestly I am running out of ideas that don't seem repetitive. So on that note I am currently working on the third part of the series. Just a heads up, that part will focus on Zed pretty much at all times.**

"…hey she is coming back." Servine said holding the forehead of the Roserade.

"Is she restrained?" JJ asked, ready to talk to her.

"Yes, Ahria froze her arms and legs."

"Good. She is strong." The Roserade's eyes fluttered open and she was immediately alarmed.

"You!" She struggled to get free.

"Relax." He said. "I'm not your warden, I just healed you from our battle." She gritted her teeth at JJ's form.

"Then let me go now!" She saw the Gardevoir now awake. "What did you do to her?"

"The same thing we did to you. Healed. We are going to give our side of the story and you will be on your way." He sat down. "You are a group sent from the south right?"

"…maybe."

"Hear me out" He said politely. "The Milotic named Lisa was an accident and we tried fixing it, not imprisoning her. That Absol, Cole, has a goal to take part of my group and most likely kill them or worse." JJ paused and waited for her response.

"Or worse? What is worse than death?"

"I can't explain, but I know what, and if you think hard enough, you get it." JJ continued. "And I am justifying my action of ambushing your squads to protect mine." She looked around.

"Where is my group?" JJ looked away and gave her the truth.

"They left without you. When they came to, the Leafeon wanted to wait for you two to be found, but the Sceptile commanded each of them to leave. Leafeon refused and is currently wandering to find you two. We have a search party out right now trying to find him." She blinked twice. "You see, we are not murderers. We need to find that Leafeon before he freezes."

"I see… I am still confused… but from our mission briefing, we are not dealing with monsters, clearly." She nodded. JJ looked at Servine.

"Break the ice please." She nodded and slashed the arm restraints and JJ shattered the leg restraints. The Gardevoir walked over and helped her up. "Roserade, Gardevoir, I must introduce you to an important part of our group." Ahria stepped forward. "This is Ahria. She is the Frost Borne Queen from long ago. She kept you alive Roserade." The two bowed, as if knowing already.

"We know a Mamoswine whose parents were Frost Borne. Honor to you Ahriana." The Gardevoir spoke. "My name is Sophie, this Roserade doesn't have a name. Pokémon from the badlands have names." She explained. "I'm sorry we fought before."

"It is only natural." JJ explained. "I am JJ, this is Servine. We also have many Pokémon out searching for your Leafeon right now. A Flareon named Joel, a Kirlia named Serah, Luxio named Ander, Shinx named Hayley, and a Serperior named Alexander, Alex for short, a Glaceon named Clair, a Sylveon named Sylvie, and lastly an Absol named Alice." Vulpix was resting in the corner. "That yellow Vulpix is also a friend of ours."

"Almost your entire group is looking for one of ours?" Roserade asked.

"I would be too." Ahria said. "But you needed to be watched.

"I would've gone too, but you needed medical attention." Servine smiled.

"Same here. Difference is I was worried you would attack them if I wasn't here." He said. "Cresselia is keeping watch over the groups." Roserade sighed out of embarrassment.

"We followed the wrong rumors… I am so sorry for threatening your group."

"And I am sorry. We are pretty much the reason Leafeon is missing, but we will find him."

…

"…tracks of a Leafeon are going north." Ander said. The groups were split up around Articala because the tracks never left the city.

"I never took you as a tracker Ander." Kirlia said paired up with him and Alice.

"How do you think I found you Serah?" Kirlia grinned at the name.

"Am I Serah now?"

"Sure? And between you and me, JJ calls you Serah too." She laughed.

"Guys, I caught a scent as the wind shifted." She dashed away from them and they followed. "Leafeon!" She followed the scent to a wrecked house. There the Leafeon stood over a certain spot, motionless.

"…"

"…Leafeon?" Alice approached him. "Roserade is looking for you." She heard him sniff.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Another team?" Alice shook her head.

"Your team is looking for you. It isn't safe here, come with us." Kirlia and Ander joined her. He did not move for some reason. "What is wrong? Are you hurt?"

"…my sister and mother were part of this house… their scents are here…" Kirlia's eyes widened.

"SYLVIE?!" She said suddenly. "You are her brother?" His hopes surged.

"She is alive?! PLEASE TELL SHE IS ALIVE!"

"She is! We saved her from the attack on the village." Kirlia said.

"Bring me to her please!" She nodded and teleported them back to the cave. JJ was talking to the returned Pokémon. They looked at saw the Leafeon.

"Sylvie!" The Leafeon called. She heard and turned around. "You're alive!"

"…brother?!" She was in disbelief. The Leafeon pulled her into a tight hug.

"You are okay… I am so happy…" He hugged her a long time. "What about mom?"

"…no." She shook her head in sorrow. He hugged her again and looked at JJ.

"You are the ones who attacked us." He said coldly.

"Leafeon, they are not our enemies." Roserade stepped forward, shivering at the initial cold breeze. "They saved us and our group abandoned us." She explained. He seems to not care and just kept his gaze at the Umbreon who returned an equally threatening gaze.

"Did you bury her?" He asked his sister. She nodded and pointed to a glowing block of ice on a higher hill. JJ, Roserade, Sylvie, Kirlia, and Leafeon looked over the graves and Ahria appeared in front of them.

"Their graves will never be defiled." She said. "JJ. The time has come for me to depart from you. My people call. They cry for guidance. I must leave you for now, but you are always allies of the Frost Borne. This mark I bestow on you will allow you to summon me whenever danger threatens. Also…" She paused. "This mark contains the remains of my shadow powers." JJ's eyes grew in fear. "Do not fear… the shadows may serve Zed, but my shadows will serve you." She touched JJ's right leg and a Pentagram that at first chilled JJ glowed light blue and matched the color of his black fur. JJ felt dark power course through him and submit to him.

"…" He was silent.

"Use this power… to defend the weak and bring Zed to justice. I must go now… blessings of the Frost Borne are with you." Then in an instant she was gone. JJ looked down at the mark and sighed.

"I am… just like him…"

"But you are a force of good." Kirlia said. "You are not Zed."

"I suppose you are right… Leafeon…" The Leafeon looked at him with questioning eyes.

"What? Who killed my mother, do you know?" He nodded.

"An Umbreon named Zed… who has shadow powers attacked the city and set it on fire." He snarled.

"You are Zed aren't you." He jumped at JJ and as if on instinct imagined a shadow behind him and was instantly behind Leafeon. Leafeon landed on snow before Kirlia restrained him.

"Do not try me." JJ said. "I am JJ, and I am an enemy of Zed. If you can calm down, we can bring him to justice together. Let him go Serah." She blushed at the name and released him. Leafeon started away without his sister.

"What are you doing?!" Sylvie yelled.

"I am going to avenge mom." He said coldly.

"Leafeon, he is a dangerous Pokémon, he WILL KILL YOU!" Serah yelled.

"Roserade help us." JJ said.

"I can't. He gets pushed around a lot… and gets very vengeful because if it. The damage is done words can't stop him." She said with a sigh. "Gardevoir and I will follow him." Gardevoir teleported next to her and they walked away. In disbelief, JJ yelled.

"LEAFEON! THIS IS SUICIDE! WHAT ABOUT YOUR SISTER?! WE NEED TO WORK TOGETHER!" JJ yelled. Leafeon glared back.

"Do what you want. I'm going after Zed." He said. Roserade and Gardevoir waved goodbye. Before they were out of sight. Gardevoir looked back and conjured a green ball of energy and left it in the distance. JJ watched them get swallowed by the white breeze and sighed.

"We can't force them to join us." Serah said.

"Yeah…" She walked in front of JJ and squinted at the sphere in the distance. "What is it?"

"I don't know… it is raw psychic energy." She said. "Maybe I should go check it out?" She asked.

"We both should. You can rest up in the cave, we are moving out soon." JJ looked back at Sylvie. "I'm… sorry about your brother. I wish I could do more…"

"I just need to accept the fact I am alone in the world… you guys can only keep for so long without leaving me." She sniffed. "Life should just end at this point."

"Don't say that." Serah looked at her. "Death is never the answer. You can come with us, make a new life alongside us."

"You are outlaws, sometimes I think you forget that." She fired back. "You act like everyone loves you, but that city to the south hates you right now. It sounds cruel of me to say that, but it is truth." JJ and Serah just listened and started to slightly panic, but kept it under control. "You lived there right? Look where you are now! You are in the northern civilization, miles and miles away from your home. I want to believe you can help me make a better life, but I am so concerned now!" She choked on tears.

"… she is right Serah…" JJ said first. "What future can we make?" Serah huffed.

"If all else fails we can find another city here and start HERE! I don't care if I forget the old people and friends we know at the city. Those people hate us JJ. They won't forgive, but that doesn't mean we are dead Sylvie!" She walked up to her. "You lived here all your life and it makes me mad that you want to die after losing your home in a day!" Sylvie had a scared face.

"Serah, calm down." JJ said.

"Let me finish." She said coldly. "Sylvie. As far as I'm concerned we have already died once, both JJ and I had past lives. We lost EVERYTHING even our lives and came to this world and SOMEHOW WE LOST it all again! Do you see us wishing for death? NO BECAUSE IT DOESN'T FREE YOU!" She screamed. "In our past life, JJ and I loved each other because we could. NOW look at us. We can't love each other, I mean we could, but nature would see us as freaks!" Servine and Vulpix were watching silently.

"…I can't…" Sylvie started. Serah sighed.

"Can't what?" JJ moved between Serah and Sylvie.

"This conversation is over. Serah leave her alone, Sylvie, go back to the cave." He looked at the two partners.

"JJ, we have an important issue that we need you to tend." Servine said flatly.

"What is it now?" JJ said stressed.

"A Gallade claiming that he is from the city just teleported in front of us and is looking for an Eevee by the name of JJ." Vulpix said. JJ's ears twitched and he looked at Serah.

"Go look at the green thing and see what you can do, and do not compare us to anyone else EVER again." He said with an angry face. "I will talk with you later." She silently left and walked down the path. "Sylvie… are you okay?"

"I just… yeah I'm fine I guess." She sighed. "I just need alone time." JJ nodded. "Death is never the answer. Okay Servine, bring me to him."

…

Serah was feeling many things as she approached the green humming ball of energy. She also felt… empty inside. She couldn't explain it, but something that was once part of her had died. She looked up at the sphere and it illuminated her face with a green glow. It called her to try and control it.

"…what is this?" She asked herself. Nervously she walked a full circle around it and tried seeing through it, but it was like frosted glass. "…here goes."

She touched the ball with one hand and it sucked her into the sphere. Her vision became clouded and she lost consciousness with a single scream.

…

"Huh?" Sylvie turned around, alone on the hill. She saw nothing but the sphere that was there before, but she swore she heard Serah scream. "Serah?" She called out. She was still scared of her, but started down towards the sphere. "Serah?" She looked around but only found the humming ball of energy. She squinted at it and noticed a familiar shape in the ball. "…Serah?" She poked the ball and was met with a forceful push back. "What are you doing?" She asked, waiting for a different result.

…

Seraph had teleported after reading a book. It had really drained his power though. JJ noticed the Gallade's unique color pattern.

"Who are you stranger? Where have you come from?" JJ asked helping the Gallade to his feet. He caught his breath and began speaking.

"I- *huff* You know *huff* Vanessa?" JJ's ears rose.

"You came from her? She sent you?" JJ asked quickly. He nodded weakly.

"We need you… and your team to- *huff* come back… and defend yourselves in front of the public." He explained. "My name is Seraph… and I am an old friend of Vanessa." JJ was the only one talking. Alex and everyone else just silently observed.

"How can we be sure it is safe for us there?" JJ asked. "Cole still runs the place and we cannot fight him." Seraph shook his head.

"Neither Zed or Cole have returned since they left… I have a feeling they aren't going to return." JJ looked at his face. "I was part of his ranks… but I defected. I need to right my wrongs and bring you back to your normal lives." JJ's attention got caught.

"You just said you were part of Cole's group?!" He said aggressively.

"I was."

"Then you are hunting us right?" JJ asked again.

"Not anymore I'm not." He said casually. "I look to bring you back." He revealed a gold badge similar to JJ's. "Here is your way back."

"And why are you doing this?"

"I… care for Vanessa. And she wants you back, so I will help her." He said. JJ's suspicions died down a little bit. "And I want to right the wrong that my former leader brought down." JJ couldn't past it up. Even if it was a trap, he wanted everyone to get home.

"Seraph, I accept your offer. Just give me time to gather everyone and we will leave." Seraph smiled.

"Thank you. I understand it is hard to trust your former enemy." He said. JJ nodded.

"Well after all this running, I think I'm wiser than when I left the city. I know who to trust now." He said. "Thank you for coming and letting us go home."

"Just let me know when you are ready to leave. I will be… surveying the damage done by Zed and the fire." The two ended the conversation and Seraph went to a hill overlooking the town and surveyed the area while JJ addressed his team.

"Everyone, you heard it right." He said with a smile. "Our struggle is almost over." JJ wiped a tear from his eye. "We made it." Servine and Alex smiled while close together. Vulpix and Alice gave each other smiles. Joel and Clair rubbed their heads together. Ander and Hayley stood mute. Cresselia however, was gone. "Where is Cresselia?" He asked.

"She left while we were asleep. She gave you a lunar wing to summon her if you need her." Servine said. JJ smiled at his friend.

"You will be home soon Servine." She smiled.

"…thanks to you. You kept us going these past few weeks." She gave him a hug. "We all owe it to you for keeping us together in tough times." Alex spoke up.

"I will be returning to my team. Still, I want to keep in touch with you often. You are the brother I never had JJ. Here." He gave him a silver badge. "Use it whenever you need a strong force, my team will be there." JJ humbly accepted the badge and turned to Ander and Hayley.

"What will you two do?" They looked at each other.

"We were thinking… maybe joining your team?" JJ immediately nodded.

"I would be honored. We will build a shelters for you when we get back." They both smiled and looked into the distance.

"What about Sylvie?" Alice asked. "She is homeless and nobody will look after her."

"I thought of that. Maybe she wants to come with us, maybe not, but it is her choice, not ours." She nodded. "I wonder where Serah is, she is taking a while…" Then Sylvie appeared with a frantic face.

"JJ! Serah evolved!" JJ missed it completely.

"Uhh what?"

"Serah evolved! She needs a hand!" She said. JJ followed Sylvie, with him Seraph, Servine and Vulpix. They all ran back to the over look and saw her propped up against the side of a cliff. JJ was confused at to how Vanessa came here, but drew conclusions. Yeah, she evolved.

"Seraph, can you help us get her back to the cave?" JJ asked the Gallade.

"Of course." He knelt down and teleported himself and Gardevoir to the cave. Then when JJ turned around, Servine, Vulpix and Sylvie were looking at him with worried eyes, as if he had just gone through something horrible.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Your brand Ahira gave you is glowing." Servine pointed where JJ looked. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know. I just want to get home. Come on." The group went back to the cave and prepared everything and everyone for a nice trip home.

…

"…anything the media can make up. I for one believe it."

"I do too. It doesn't add up. Like the facts behind it all are inconclusive."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"The paper, did you read it?"

"No, what is so important?"

"Remember that Eevee, uhh Team Rangers I think was their name. The Milotic they apparently almost killed, well they did do that, but they never kidnapped her. She told the press that she was actually healed by them, not imprisoned."

"No way."

"Way man. It sucks for that team. Rumor had they went all the way north. Crazy strong team. I hope they get word and come back."

…

"Everyone ready?" Seraph drew a large circle on the ground. Serah was still out, but Alex, somehow, was able to carry someone on his back. Everyone was ready, and eager to return home… except JJ. He couldn't shake the feeling something other than Zed was terrorizing this world… He was so conflicted with thoughts, nothing that happened these past hours mattered. All he could think about was possible threats and dangers in the future. He was worried.

"Yeah. See you all in town." JJ said. Seraph smiled and shone the badge on the group. JJ closed his eyes and almost resisted leaving. In a flash he opened his eyes… there stood his base… dusty, dirty, abandoned.

"HOME!" Servine screamed running into the house.

"I need rest in a bed…" Vulpix said sleepily. Alex carried Serah into the house. Joel and Alice went to their house quietly and fell asleep. Ander and Hayley had no home yet… and neither did Sylvie, who decided to stay. JJ wasn't going to sleep… work had to be done.

"You three can take my bed. I got work to do." They didn't question the offer and walked straight to it. Clair came up to JJ and kissed his cheek.

"You kept us alive… kept me alive. Kept Serah Alive… all of us. We can never thank you enough, neither can I." Clair said with a blush.

"Again, I just did my job as a leader. I got you all home safe, you don't need to thank me." JJ said with a smile.

"Well just get some rest okay? We are safe now. Nothing can harm us. I'll see you later, I need sleep." She said with a kiss before walking away. Seraph was quietly watching from afar. JJ turned and gave him a smile.

"Thank you Seraph. For everything you did."

"I righted the wrong. Like you said, no need to thank me." JJ nodded then the work flooded his mind.

"Where is Gardevoir, I need to-…" Seraph stopped him.

"I am not letting you leave your base. R-E-S-T. You need it, trust me, it can wait until you are back to full strength." He said with a serious tone. "I need to go, but I put a barrier to the wilds and to town. You can't leave the area."

"Can you at least let me go to the beach?"

"I can."

"Thank you." He left in a flash and JJ sighed. He walked a circle before heading to the over look of the beach. Thoughts rushed his mind, allowing him no peace in the beautiful view he missed so much. Thoughts about everything, the run, the return, the future, everything. He mind couldn't stop even if he willed it.

"Because you feel it." JJ heard a voice come from behind him and he recognized the voice… Zed.

"ZED!" He turned around and saw only a shadow of his form, but the crimson eyes still shining through to him.

"I will not be around. You feel it too because the shadows call you." JJ stood still ready to kill. "You can't fight me. I won't fight you. I will figure this out because I cannot rest either."

"…what are you saying Zed? Why are you here?" JJ asked annoyed.

"Because as much as you won't believe it, I am not your enemy. More like a future partner. I am going to figure this out. You are too weak to come with, but I will do the work. Do as the Gallade said. Rest." Then the image dispersed leaving JJ alone again with his thoughts on what he had just heard.

"…rest? Ahaha… no… never that simple." Then another figure approached from the brush. This time, a Gardevoir.

"JJ. You are back again." Vanessa said.

"Hey. Thanks for the save. I know you did a lot of work." JJ said forcing a smile. Vanessa just kept her glare on him. JJ grunted. "Been reading my mind?" She nodded.

"I also saw Zed."

"What about it?" JJ asked.

"You are worried about what he said." She pointed out. "You need to relax. I can see exhaustion and fatigue in your eyes." She said.

"I guess you're right. I'm probably just tried." He started back to his place only to be stopped by a sudden hug from Vanessa.

"I'm so glad you made it back…" She sniffed. "I thought you died protecting your team…"

"…aww Vanessa, don't worry, we will always be here. I'm sorry for making you worry so much." He said with a shy smile.

"…okay. I'll see you later, go get some rest."

"Alright. See you later." He headed back to his base while Vanessa looked out across the ocean.

"…you are doing something Zed. But what are you doing? Why?" She teleported away. JJ was finally home, and relaxed to mend his exhaustion and rejuvenate his team. Because sooner or later… disaster will threaten… and Zed knows it.

…

"So how did he take it?"

"I don't know and don't care. I was nice, that is enough." Zed said to an Absol. "I must ask you now. I am gone, your reputation is trashed, what will you do?"

"I don't know. Perhaps just wander until you come back?"

"Just what is your deal anyway?" Zed asked. "Why did you want those girls?"

"What do you think?" He gave a devilish smile.

"While I would love to admire your dark side, children, young, they are not to be dragged into this situation, do you understand?" He paused before putting a claw to Cole's throat. "If you have so much as touched anybody on his team I will personally see that you suffer a long, painful death." He retracted his claw and faced the coast of a dark, withered beach.

"No exactly a good memory to leave me with."

"Deal with it. I must go." He made a few motions with his front paws and a black portal surrounded by red markings appeared in front of him. He stepped through the portal and was off.

…

"Pokémon… human… something is stirring out there. I don't know what, but it is much stronger than me. I am full of darkness, no light has ever came into my heart when I was a human or even now as a Pokémon, but rest assured, I will find this… thing, whatever it is and destroy it. I do not want world domination, but this… this is really scaring me even. The shadows fear it as well, and if they do, I have reason to as well. Just keep your eyes open and watch out. Something… or someone… is on the hunt. And so am I."

-Zed

**While it may have been better to continue the run, i was running out of good ideas that seemed unique for this particular situation. It was a good run though and now, I have a fresh scenario to come up with for ideas. This will be fun, but give it time since i just started working on it. Thanks for sticking with me guys, many thanks to all those who helped with the story.**

**-J**


End file.
